


Desvío

by nanamiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amigos devenidos en amates, F/M, Marichat, Slow Burn Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Cada vez que Adrien se acerca a Marinette, ella le rehuye. El porqué él no lo tiene muy claro, sin embargo, está muy dispuesto a averiguarlo utilizando los medios que hagan falta; como presentarse en su habitación fingiendo que Ladybug le ha pedido a Chat Noir que cuide de ella.





	1. Ultimate Mecha Strike IV

—Creo que me odia.

—Estás exagerando, hermano. Marinette es incapaz de odiar a alguien. Bueno, quizás a Chloé, pero cualquier ser humano lo haría. Tal vez a Sabrina también… Nah, creo que es porque no le cae bien por añadidura porque siempre hace lo que Chloé le dice. Chloé es algo así como un centro gravitacional de desprecio y disgusto. O un agujero negro. Aunque, ¿sabías que los agujeros negros en realidad no son agujeros?

—Nino…

—Perdona, me fui por las ramas —admitió entre risitas—. De cualquier manera, insisto en que es casi imposible que te odie. Además, ¿por qué dirías algo así?

—No lo sé. Siempre que estoy cerca se tensa, o se pone nerviosa o me evade. Más de una vez se ha escondido tras Alya. Y no estoy ciego, Nino. Me he dado cuenta de que soy la única persona con la que se comporta de esa manera. Sólo después de pasar un rato juntos empieza a bajar la guardia y puede tener una conversación normal conmigo. Como cuando fui a su casa a jugar al Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Pero su primera reacción es siempre balbucear o tartamudear.

—Eso no es prueba suficiente para decir que _te odia_. Yo sigo insistiendo en que exageras. Si realmente lo hiciera o si le disgustaras aunque sea un poco, estoy bastante seguro de que no habrías sido invitado a su casa. Es más, seguro que te trataría como trata a Chloé. ¿Y acaso te trata como a Chloé? Pues no. Además, ¿no me habías dicho que te había regalado un pequeño brazalete para la suerte? ¿Ves a dónde voy con todo esto?

—Está bien, me retracto: es más que probable que no me odie. Pero sí tiene que haber algo de mí que la pone así.

—¿“Así” cómo, exactamente?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó frustrado—. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Incómoda? ¡Entre más lo pienso, menos lo entiendo!

—Yo creo que estás dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te preocupa tanto de repente?

—Pues… Marinette es una gran amiga apreciada por muchos, una excelente delegada de curso y siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas. Si estoy haciendo algo que le molesta o le afecta, me gustaría saberlo.

—¿Te pone celoso del resto que te trate diferente? —Leyó entre líneas.

—Eso también —admitió.

La campana sonó y, desde sus asientos, Adrien y Nino vieron entrar en el aula a Alix, Rose, Juleka, Alya y la susodicha en cuestión: Marinette. El grupo reía de alguna broma que seguramente Alix había hecho. El joven modelo, en parte por educación y en parte para probar su punto a su mejor amigo, les deseó unos buenos días. Todas le devolvieron el gesto a su manera (“¿Qué tal, hombre?” “¡Buenos días a ti también, Adrien!” “Buenas…” “¡Ey, chicos!”) y el saludo de Marinette se destacó, paradójicamente, por su timidez y por ser casi inaudible. Una vez ella y Alya se hubieron sentado tras ellos, Adrien le dirigió a Nino una mirada de “Te lo dije”. Nino sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Adrien sabía que escondía algo. Sin embargo, cada vez que creía que había acorralado a su amigo para hacerlo confesar, este encontraba siempre una manera de eludirlo.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron tranquilas y monótonas como tantas otras. Haber sido educado en su hogar de manera intensiva lo hacía contar con ciertos conocimientos en los que sus compañeros recién se estaban adentrando. Eso le permitía, no sin cierto orgullo y una pizca de petulancia, darse el lujo de no prestar atención a lo que decía Madame Bustier y pensar una manera de poder acercarse a Marinette. O descubrir qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca. O ambas cosas.

Decidió probar suerte a la salida del colegio. El lugar y el momento perfectos para encontrarse “casualmente” con Marinette y Alya. No bien sonó la campana, Adrien arrastró a Nino a la puerta de entrada sin darle muchas explicaciones y escapando de Chloé y de todo aquel que quisiera interceptarlos. Se pararon cerca de las escalinatas tratando de aparentar total normalidad.

—¡Chicas! ¡Ey! —las llamó Adrien tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral.

No necesitó ser un maestro de la observación para notar cómo Marinette se tensaba al verlo. Probó regalándole una sonrisa digna de una tapa de revista. Surtió el efecto contrario al deseado, aunque Marinette sí le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Se puede saber en qué andan ustedes dos? —preguntó Alya con un tono pícaro pero inquisitivo.

—¿Este par de inocentes angelitos? En nada —le respondió Nino.

—En nada bueno, querrás decir —giró para mirar al modelo—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Adrien?

—Oh, sí. Bueno, verán yo… —Rayos. No había pensado en nada qué decirle a las chicas. Tuvo que improvisar—: Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al cine un día de estos. ¿Qué les parece?

—Es una gran idea —contestó Alya—. ¿Verdad, Marinette?

—¡Me encantada! Quiero decir, ¡encantaría! Espera, no-

—Lo que Marinette quiere decir —intervino con una voz suave su amiga antes de que la otra siguiera tropezándose con sus palabras— es que nos encantaría. ¿Fecha y hora?

—Eh, ¿el sábado al mediodía?

—Perfecto —Alya lució una ancha sonrisa y la otra joven sólo asintió—. El sábado al mediodía. Luego arreglamos los detalles como el dónde y qué película, ¿sí? Ahora nosotras debemos ir a portarnos mal a otro lado.

Y con un adiós arrastró a Marinette con ella. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Nino dejó escapar una risita y Adrien agachó la cabeza dando un suspiro.

—Está bien, lo admito: es seguro que no me odia. Pero _algo_ le pasa conmigo. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

—Lo siento mucho, hombre —dijo Nino poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. Ojalá pudieras acercarte a ella usando una máscara o un disfraz, así quizás podrías interactuar con Marinette como todos los demás. Pero no todo se puede.

La idea iluminó a Adrien como un relámpago.

 

 

—¿Chat Noir?

—Muy buenas tardes, princesa. ¿Me permites pasar?

—Oh, sí, claro —Marinette se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera entrar por la ventana—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesito tu ayuda con un akuma de nuevo?

—Algo así —le sonrió mientras le echaba un vistazo a la habitación—. Vengo de parte de Ladybug. Voy a quedarme contigo un rato sólo por las dudas.

Marinette parpadeó primero y luego levantó una ceja en señal de curiosidad o incredulidad, no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos. Chat Noir esperó que su mentira no fuera demasiado obvia. No había habido reportes de nada extraño o inusual en las noticias, después de todo.

—¿Y por qué no vino ella misma?

—¿Acaso prefieres su presencia a la mía, princesa?

—Chat Noir…

—No lo sé, Marinette —rió con suavidad, buscando tranquilizarla—. Ladybug trabaja de maneras misteriosas. Ni yo mismo sé qué está pensando la mayoría del tiempo. De cualquier manera, pensé que quizás podría hacer guardia desde tu techo; pero me pareció una mejor idea pasar a visitarte. Es la opción más divertida.

Marinette, ladeando la cabeza, lo estudió de arriba a abajo. Se encogió de hombros, como resignada. Por qué resignada, Chat no tenía ni la menor idea.

—¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Te lo agradecería mucho, princesa.

La susodicha le dijo que no tardaría en volver y pronto desapareció por la escalera que conducía a la sala de estar. Chat Noir recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez en la que la había visitado. El dormitorio ponía en evidencia sus gustos y ambiciones: proyectos de moda aquí y allá, bocetos de sus próximos trabajos, los libros y útiles escolares desparramados sobre el escritorio. Reparó en la tabla de corcho que colgaba de una de las paredes y se arrimó a ella. Había papelitos de todos los colores con recordatorios y listas, recortes de revistas y fotos pinchadas con tachuelas. Se notaba que varias de las fotos llevaban algún tiempo allí. Había una _selfie_ de Marinette y Alya, también una foto de todo el curso de hacía unos años (Nino se veía particularmente gracioso) y, para su sorpresa, una de él mismo. Como Adrien Areste, claro, no como Chat Noir. Notó que la foto estaba intacta, es decir, Marinette no le había clavado una tachuela entre los ojos ni parecía haberle tirado dardos o algo por el estilo. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ¿no?

Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó los pasos de Marinette a sus espaldas. Había vuelto con una pequeña bandeja en las manos con dos vasos encima.

—Espero que te guste el jugo de manzana. No solemos tener mucha variedad.

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que me des me gustará, princesa.

—No es como si lo hubiera exprimido yo, Chat —le sonrió.

—Eso no cambia las cosas, Marinette —Se volteó para señalar las fotos—. ¿Tus amigos?

—Sí —Caminó hasta pararse a su lado y le tendió un vaso—. Esa es Alya, mi mejor amiga, aunque estoy segura de que ya la conoces. Es capaz de perseguirte a ti y a Ladybug hasta cualquier rincón del mundo con tal de ser la primera en entrevistarlos.

—Nunca mejor dicho —rió Chat Noir—. ¿Estos son tus compañeros de curso?

—Creo que el cartelito que dice “Collège Françoise Dupont 2014” lo hace bastante evidente, ¿no?

Chat Noir volvió a reír.

—Eres terrible, Marinette.

—Gracias, practico todos los días.

—Y dime, ¿es acaso este _el_ Adrien Agreste? ¿Eres una de sus tantas fans?

—Más bien soy seguidora de su padre. Gabriel Agreste es mi diseñador favorito. Adrien —sonrió tímidamente— es un buen amigo.

Chat Noir se imaginó que, de haber estado ahí, Nino se habría burlado con un gran “No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije”. Ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar el porqué de sus reacciones. Bebió un sorbo de jugo.

—Deberías pedirle que se saque una foto contigo, entonces —dijo con un tono apenas un poco más serio—. Seguramente preferirá eso a que tengas un recorte de revista, ¿no?

—No me gustaría molestarlo. Y me moriría de vergüenza —admitió.

—Marinette, si de verdad es tu amigo, dudo que le moleste. Hasta donde he oído, no muerde.

—Tienes razón —rió suavemente y bebió un trago del jugo—. En fin. Suficiente sobre mí —Se dirigió a la silla al lado del escritorio y se sentó cruzada de piernas—. Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Chat. De verdad, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, Mari, ¿puedo llamarte Mari?, ni yo mismo sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí.

—Sí, sí puedes. Y, vamos, Chat Noir, ¿acaso no son ustedes dos un equipo? ¿No debería Ladybug decirte mínimamente por qué estás aquí conmigo? No me parece justo que tengas que andar cumpliendo ciegamente sus órdenes —inquirió.

—Ser un equipo también implica confiar en ella, princesa. Si ella no quiere o no puede decirme algo, estoy seguro de que hay una muy buena razón para ello, ¿no crees? Es la gran heroína de París, después de todo.

Marinette se quedó pensativa ante la respuesta. Chat Noir esperó que no siguiera preguntándole acerca de la razón por la cual había venido; se le estaban acabando las excusas y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sostenerlas.

—Tú también eres el gran héroe de París, Chat.

Él jamás habría esperado ese comentario.

—Me siento enormemente halagado, princesa.

—Lo digo en serio —Bebió lo que le quedaba de jugo y dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio—. A veces parece que los medios dicen “Ladybug esto, Ladybug lo otro” y pareciera que te dejan de lado. No te dejes a ti mismo de lado, Chat Noir. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, tú me has ayudado más veces que Ladybug. Eres más mi héroe de lo que lo que ella lo es para mí.

—Gracias, Marinette —Le regaló una sonrisa genuina—. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—Ni lo menciones —recorrió su propia habitación con la mirada—. Dime, Chat, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo más te tendrás que quedar?

—Si te estoy importunando, princesa…

—No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Conoces el Ultimate Mecha Strike?

—Soy todo un campeón —alardeó señalándose con el pulgar.

—Genial. Hace unos días salió el cuarto y todavía no he tenido oportunidad de jugar el _PvP_. ¿Te apetece jugar un rato? —Sacó los controles de un cajón y le ofreció uno. Chat lo tomó confundido.

—Espera, ¿ya salió el cuarto?

—¿Que no eras todo un campeón?

—Ser un héroe a veces me tiene lo suficientemente ocupado como para no enterarme de las últimas noticias de mis videojuegos favoritos, Marinette —rió—. Pero claro, puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos.

—Te aseguro que será exactamente al revés, gatito.

Se sentaron al escritorio y la dueña de casa prendió la computadora. En unos minutos, el clamor de los robots virtuales llenó la habitación. Por cada ronda en la que Chat Noir salía vencedor, Marinette le ganaba dos o tres. Él era muy bueno, pero ella era increíble. Se había olvidado lo que era ser derrotado sin piedad por la muchachita de las coletas. Y no podía culpar el hecho de no haber jugado la última versión del juego, ya que los comandos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. El héroe la estaba pasando genial, sin embargo. Marinette era, sin las inhibiciones que la presencia de Adrien le producían, una de las personas más divertidas que había conocido.

—Todavía sigo esperando aquello que me ibas a enseñar, Chat Noir —se burló.

—Debo admitir que has hecho que me trague mis palabras, Mari.

—Trágate esta patada también —Con un rápido movimiento de pulgares de la jugadora, el personaje de Chat Noir terminó por morder el polvo. A continuación habló con petulancia en la voz—. ¿Listo para ser humillado una vez más?

—A decir verdad, no —Se puso de pie y se estiró—. Si bien me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo, ya es hora de que me marche. No ha habido señales de akuma, así que creo que ya podemos considerarte completamente a salvo, Marinette.

—¡Qué habría hecho sin ti, Chat Noir! —exageró. Él rió.

—En tal caso, el mérito es todo de Ladybug, Mari.

—Si tú lo dices…

La respuesta le llamó la atención. Cada vez que traía a la heroína a colación, Marinette callaba o ponía un gesto raro. ¿Quizás, así como Adrien, Ladybug tenía algo que la incomodaba también? Se moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero le pareció que era mejor no hacerlo.

Seguido de cerca por Marinette, Chat Noir se arrimó a la ventana por la que había entrado. Se volteó luego de levantar el cristal:

—Para serte honesto, Mari, esta ha sido una de mis misiones más divertidas. Espero que podamos repetirlo alguna vez. Excepto por la parte en la que puede ser que estés en peligro.

La joven rió ante el comentario y él supo que todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Yo también la pasé genial, Chat Noir. Sé que estás ocupado siendo un héroe y todo eso, pero si alguna vez tienes un rato libre y quieres volver a ser humillado una y otra vez, eres más que bienvenido.

—Ah, ¡pero qué oferta tan tentadora, princesa! —De un movimiento, le hizo una reverencia y le tomó la mano para besársela—. Nos vemos pronto, Mari.

—Que estés bien, gatito.

Intercambiaron sonrisas y saludos con la mano, y Chat Noir emprendió el camino a casa. Su misión de acercarse a Marinette había sido todo un éxito.

En el camino, Adrien notó que estaba de excelente humor. Ella era realmente una gran amiga y persona. ¡Qué dicha haber pasado una tarde tan maravillosa con Marinette! Al principio había tenido sus dudas: No se suponía que debía usar sus poderes para satisfacer caprichos personales, pero no se había metido en problemas. Y no haber causado daño ni haber molestado a nadie era lo más importante.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Plagg una vez Adrien hubo deshecho su transformación. El kwami voló con exagerado drama y pereza hasta recostarse sobre uno de los almohadones.

—¿Visitar a una amiga?

—Sí, estuve ahí, chico; eso lo sé —le respondió irritado—. Lo que quiero saber es qué estás tramando. Nunca usas tus poderes irresponsablemente.

—Oh, vamos, Plagg —Se sentó a su lado—. Siempre me estás metiendo en líos, ¿y ahora _tú_ vas a sermonearme sobre ser responsable?

—Eso no fue un sermón, y no me has respondido la pregunta.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró—. Solamente quería pasar el rato con Marinette. Ver cómo es cuando no está nerviosa. Quería saber por qué se inhibe tanto conmigo.

—¿Y lo averiguaste? —preguntó Plagg con un tono entre burlón y molesto.

Adrien reflexionó unos segundos. La sensación de victoria con la que había llegado a casa se esfumó en instantes. Frunció el entrecejo.

—No.

—Porque no pensaste bien las cosas —le reprochó—. A decir verdad, no hiciste nada que no podrías haber hecho sin el traje. Actuaste impulsivamente y te dejaste llevar.

—Tienes razón, Plagg…

—¿Cuándo no?

—¡Tengo que volver a visitarla!

—¿Qué? —incrédulo, el kwami se elevó y su acto de cansancio desapareció—. ¡Eso es exactamente lo contrario de lo que te estoy diciendo que hagas!

—¡No descubrí casi nada de lo que me propuse! —Se pasó las manos por el rostro—. ¡Arg! ¡Desperdicié mi oportunidad!

—Momento, momento, muchacho —Con el entrecejo fruncido, el ser mágico se acercó a la altura de los ojos de Adrien—. ¿Por qué de pronto te desespera tanto acercarte a Marinette? ¡Ella misma dijo que te consideraba un amigo! ¿Acaso eso no te basta?

—No lo entiendes, Plagg…

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Hay algo de mí, no sé qué, que le afecta lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa cada vez que me acerco a ella. —intentó explicarle—. No puedo preguntarle directamente, porque sé que no me lo dirá para no lastimarme o algo. Marinette es así de considerada.

—¿Y por eso es buena idea engañarla usando irresponsablemente tus poderes? —preguntó Plagg con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera…

—Mira, Adrien. Sé muy bien que tienes buenas intenciones, sino, no serías Chat Noir. No obstante, como tu kwami y guía, no puedo permitir que uses tus poderes de manera irresponsable. Créeme cuando te digo que prefiero estar jugando con Marinette a que estar peleando contra un sirviente de Le Papillon —ladeó la cabeza—. Pero, ¿y si ataca un akuma cuando tú estás distraído con ella? No podemos arriesgarnos a que Ladybug combata sola, ¿verdad?

Adrien permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Pensó en su dama y la imaginó batallando sin su fiel compañero. Eso sería abandonarla y traicionarla.

Suspiró agachando la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. No debería usar mis poderes para cosas personales.

—Me alegra que nos entendamos, chico —dijo entre triunfante y orgulloso—. Ahora, ¿no te parece que me merezco un delicioso trozo de camembert? Ser responsable me da hambre.

 

 


	2. Película

Resistir a la tentación de visitar a Marinette durante la semana no había sido fácil. No obstante, siempre que el pensamiento volvía a Adrien, recordaba las sabias palabras de Plagg. A continuación reía para sus adentros, puesto que jamás hubiera imaginado que las palabras "sabio" y "Plagg" pudieran ir en una oración sin la presencia de un adverbio de negación en el medio. Además el kwami estaba en lo cierto. Ser un superhéroe significaba actuar con responsabilidad.

Por lo tanto, trató de acercarse a su amiga y compañera siendo él mismo. Le costó hacerlo de una manera no forzada, y afortunadamente Nino y Alya manejaban la situación a la perfección cada vez que Marinette parecía incomodarse. Supuso que lo mejor era empezar con cosas triviales, como saludarla, preguntarle cómo estaba, si la tarea de matemáticas le había resultado tan difícil y aburrida como a él.

El sábado llegó sin incidentes ni akumas de por medio. Los cuatro se juntaron alrededor de las once en el cine, eligieron qué película verían y, luego de decidirse por una de acción, compraron dos combos de palomitas y refrescos.

—Una bebida para cada uno y dos bolsas de palomitas para compartir —contó Adrien, haciendo una observación más que obvia—. Marinette, ¿compartirías una de las bolsas conmigo?

Tal y como se había imaginado, la susodicha se crispó no bien el modelo pronunció su nombre; sin embargo, ella aceptó de buen grado. Nino y Alya, por su parte, se miraron el uno al otro: ella levantó una ceja y él le sonrió.

Unos minutos después entraron en la sala. Nino, Alya, Marinette y Adrien tomaron asiento en ese orden. Colocaron los refrescos en los portavasos correspondientes, se pusieron cómodos y comentaron acerca de las opiniones que habían oído de la película que pronto comenzaría. Marinette parecía cada vez más relajada en la presencia de Adrien, así que éste decidió que ya era hora de llevar a cabo un pequeño plan que tenía en mente.

—Ey, ¿qué les parece si nos sacamos una foto antes de que empiece la película? —preguntó, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo—. ¡No tenemos ninguna de los cuatro!

—Excelente idea, Adrien —coincidió Alya.

—Nino, Alya, arrímense un poco… Marinette, tú quédate donde estás, estás perfecta allí —dijo. Se echó un poco de costado para acercarse a la chica de las coletas, para así poder encuadrar a todos. Luego de pedirles que sonrieran, sacó tres fotos—. Ahora, ¡pongan cara de tontaina! —Y volvió a apretar el botón un par de veces más.

Las luces de la sala empezaron a apagarse, y Adrien prometió que les enviaría las fotos no bien salieran del cine. No hubo mucho que pudiera hacer durante la función para acercarse (esta vez en el sentido figurado de la palabra) a Marinette, aunque sí le preguntó durante los avances si ella prefería que él sostuviese la bolsa de palomitas. Ella le contestó que no tenía problema y Adrien dio por zanjado el tema con una sonrisa.

La película pasó sin pena ni gloria, pero por lo menos cumplió su función de entretenerlos por poco más de hora y media. Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse mientras los créditos rodaban por la pantalla, se pusieron de pie y se desperezaron.

—Ha estado divertida, ¿o no? —opinó Alya mientras botaba la basura a la salida de la sala.

—Yo le haría algunos cambios, pero la banda sonora me gustó mucho. Ese compositor es muy bueno —dijo Nino.

—El vestuario estuvo bien también —Marinette elevó la vista, haciendo memoria—. Particularmente el de la villana.

—¿Y qué tienen ganas de hacer ahora? —preguntó Adrien.

—¿Oh? Yo creía que ya nos íbamos a casa —dijo Alya—. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

—No lo sé —Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensante—. ¿Ir por un helado o algo? Además, es sábado y tenemos toda la tarde por delante. Yo digo que aprovechemos el resto del día.

—Um, yo no creo que pueda quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo Marinette. Adrien vio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para poder hablar con naturalidad—. Les prometí a mis padres que volvería pronto para poder ayudarlos…

Alya estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Adrien se le adelantó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette. La sintió tensarse cuando él le dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Mari! Te prometo que no tardaremos demasiado.

—Ya sé —intervino Alya antes de que su amiga empezara a balbucear incoherencias—, mientras Marinette me acompaña al baño, llamaremos a sus padres para preguntarles, ¿sí?

En cuestión de segundos, tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la arrastró con ella en dirección a los baños. Al voltearse, Alya le dirigió una mirada intensa a su novio y éste asintió. Adrien no supo interpretarla del todo, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que ver con él y lo que se había propuesto.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Nino cuando las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente.

—¿Qué parece? ¡Acercándome a ella! —Reconsideró por unos segundos—. Bueno, por lo menos lo estoy intentando.

—Hermano, ¡si sigues así vas a terminar ahuyentándola!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Adrien —lo rodeó por los hombros y lo atrajo en un fraternal abrazo—, pero tienes que saber medirte. Si Marinette es tímida contigo, acercarte demasiado y muy rápido a ella puede resultarle… ¿Avasallante?

—Ya… Ya veo —dijo arrepentido. No era su intención incomodar a Marinette, no obstante, realmente quería probarle a ella que él podía ser un amigo como todos los demás.

Al ver el rostro serio de su amigo, Nino probó hacer un chiste para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Y mírame! ¡Has hecho que use palabras cultas y todo!

El joven DJ logró su cometido y Adrien rió.

—Tienes razón. Entonces, ¿mejor dejamos el helado para otro día?

—Nah, ahora me tentaste. En estos momentos mataría por uno de chocolate… Ah, y, ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

—Dispara, hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo le dices «Mari»? —preguntó sonriente y levantando una ceja—. Ni siquiera Alya la llama de esa manera.

Oh, rayos. ¿De verdad se le había escapado el apodo que Chat Noir tenía para Marinette? Esperó que Nino hubiera sido el único que había reparado en ello. Por lo menos no le había dicho "princesa", lo que casi indudablemente lo hubiera delatado. Y con eso verdaderamente tendría que despedirse de toda oportunidad de acercarse a Marinette.

Las chicas volvieron a los poco minutos con la buena noticia de que, en efecto, los padres de Marinette le habían dado permiso para volver un poco más tarde en casa. Luego de un pequeño festejo, Nino recomendó el próximo destino del grupo, una heladería que quedaba a unas estaciones de metro.

Adrien procuró seguir el consejo de su mejor amigo en el trayecto. Le dio espacio a Marinette: le dirigía la palabra únicamente si ella o Alya le hacían una pregunta o algo por el estilo, sino, volvía a su propia conversación con Nino. Supuso que estaba manejando la situación de manera correcta, puesto que ni Alya ni Nino le habían hecho un llamado de atención. Exactamente lo mismo hizo durante el resto de la tarde que compartió con sus amigos.

Más o menos una hora más tarde y ya con los caprichos de helado saciados, cada uno se fue a casa. Adrien eligió el camino largo para volver a la gran mansión Agreste. Era un hábito que había adquirido desde que había saboreado la libertad de ser Chat Noir, lo cual se traducía a que la mayoría de las veces no llamaba a su guardaespaldas para que lo fuera a recoger. Así que Adrien caminaba por las calles de París evitando las más transitadas, si posible, para no ser reconocido por algún fan o paparazzi. Se colocaba los auriculares, ponía música en su teléfono y se dedicaba a pasear un poco. Si se cansaba o si ocurría un contratiempo, siempre podía hacer una simple llamada y una limusina estaría allí en cuestión de segundos para llevarlo.

El destino, no obstante, tenía otros planes en mente. Una notificación en el celular interrumpió la música para avisarle que el Ladyblog traía novedades: no se trataba ni más ni menos que del ataque de un akuma. Pensando en que por lo menos esta vez Le Papillon había tenido la consideración de atacar después de la salida al cine, Adrien buscó un lugar para esconderse y transformarse. Dio con un lugar más o menos seguro en un callejón, y unos segundos más tarde, Chat Noir volvió a estar presente en la enorme capital del amor.

Comprobó dónde estaba el akuma y emprendió su viaje en dirección a su enemigo. A un tercio de camino, la vio: así como él mismo, Ladybug saltaba de edificio en edificio con la gracia y la belleza que la caracterizaban. Chat Noir no pudo evitar llenarse de dicha al verla.

La heroína se percató de su presencia también y le hizo una señal a lo lejos. Ambos siguieron avanzando en diagonal hasta que tuvieron apenas unos centímentros entre los dos.

—Buenas tardes, _my lady_. ¡Qué placer poder encontrarla durante este fantástico atardecer parisino!

—Buenas tardes, _mon chaton_ —lo saludó ella con la misma formalidad exagerada—. Nada como pelear contra un akuma un hermoso sábado a la tarde, ¿verdad?

Luego de los saludos y un par de risitas, se detuvieron sobre un tejado para observar y estudiar al nuevo enemigo. Una estrategia que podían permitirse, ya que los habitantes de la zona ya habían huido, al parecer. A decir verdad, era un poco triste que los parisinos se supieran el plan de evacuación contra los akumas de memoria. Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir no podían hacer más que pelear contra los esporádicos monstruos hasta que Le Papillon se presentara ante ellos o que obtuvieran una pista para encontrar su escondite.

—Túnicas de colores, sombrero puntiagudo y una barba larga… —observó Ladybug—. ¿Un hechicero?

—Tiene toda la pinta de serlo, sí. ¿Qué te apuesto a que el akuma está en su varita mágica? —dijo Chat Noir luego de ver cómo el enemigo hechizaba una serie de objetos para que estos cobraran vida.

—Entonces, ¿tú lo distraes y yo le quito la varita?

—Eso suena a "tú lo sostienes y yo lo golpeo" —bromeó.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ganas no me faltan, gatito —rió.

Dieron un salto en casi perfecta sincronización y se pusieron manos a la obra: Chat Noir se dedicó a burlarse de su enemigo para sacarlo de sus casillas (algo que se le daba especialmente bien) mientras que Ladybug esperó impacientemente a que el hechicero se descuidara. El momento elegido fue cuando Chat Noir usó Cataclysm para destruir una de las creaciones del akuma, lo que hizo que éste, encolerizado, empezara a dispararle chispas y rayos de luz desde su arma; mientras que la heroína utilizaba su Lucky Charm. Un espejo moteado salió de éste, el cual utilizó para reflejar la luz y así cegar temporalmente a su enemigo. Chat Noir le arrebató la varita al akuma y se la lanzó a su compañera, quien la partió a la mitad y para liberar a la mariposa de Le Papillon.

En pocos minutos los héroes habían sabido controlar la situación y salvar el día. Ella se encargó de purificar a la pequeña mariposita y él de preguntarle a la víctima si se encontraba bien. Los civiles empezaron a aparecer como en olas para agradecerles y felicitarlos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces donde complacían a sus fanáticos respondiendo una pregunta o dos, Ladybug se arrimó a su compañero y le dijo:

— _Minou_ , podrías acompañarme, ¿por favor?

—Con mucho gusto, Bugaboo.

Mientras Chat Noir se hacía ilusiones de que ese fuera el día en el que por fin ella aceptara tener una cita con él o de confesar sus eterno y fogoso amor, la chica de rojo buscó un lugar apartado para poder tener una conversación privada. Tuvo que elegir rápido, no obstante, porque los Miraculous de ambos ya estaban avisando que la magia de sus transformaciones pronto se desharía. A Ladybug pareció gustarle un edificio de unos diez pisos para conversar.

—Verás, Chat, hay algo que quería preguntarte… —dijo poniendo los brazos tras la espalda.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, my lady?

—¿Cómo es eso —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado— de que yo te pedí que cuidaras de Marinette?

Chat Noir ahogó un grito y dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Marinette se lo habría contado? ¿Acaso eran amigas? ¿Había arruinado sus chances con Ladybug? No reparó en que había tomado su rabo, como siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

—¿Hablaste… con ella? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No exactamente —Le sonrió pícara y le guiñó un ojo—. Tú mismo dijiste que trabajo de maneras misteriosas, ¿recuerdas?

El nerviosismo de Chat Noir pronto pasó a bordear el miedo. Realmente, ¿cómo podía saber todo eso? ¿Cuánto le había contado Marinette, si es que habían hablado? Ante las expresiones que estaba poniendo su compañero, ella rió adorablemente.

—Perdona, Chat, no es mi intención torturarte. Pero para dejar una cosa en claro: lo que le dijiste a Marinette no es cierto, ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas —dijo apenado.

—Está bien, está bien —Levantó las palmas en señal de paz—. Sólo quería corroborar que no te hubieras encontrado con un akuma que se hiciera pasar por mí. Eso era lo que me preocupaba. Aunque, ahora que me dices eso… —Empezó a caminar alrededor de Chat Noir, cosa que a él le recordó a un tiburón—. ¿Por qué fuiste a visitarla en un primer lugar?

Acorralado.

—Pues, verás… —Se mordió el labio—. No puedo decírtelo.

Ladybug alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Chat Noir supuso que ella había dado por sentado que él le confesaría todo. Sólo esperó que su dama no se sintiera traicionada por ello.

—Si me dices, ¿comprometeré tu identidad? —Él asintió—. Ya veo. Bueno, entonces no me entrometeré más en tus asuntos.

—¿No estás enojada, Bugaboo? —preguntó extrañado. No esperaba que ella diera el tema por zanjado tan rápido.

—Para nada, _chaton_ —Le regaló una sonrisita tan adorable como tranquilizadora—. No sé qué es lo que te propones, pero, conociéndote, estoy segura de que sólo tienes buenas intenciones. Sólo prométeme dos cosas: que te tendré a mi lado si te vuelvo a necesitar y —agregó burlona— que no le romperás el corazón a esa dulce e inocente chica.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que sólo tengo ojos para ti, my lady —dijo volviendo a tener su control de sí mismo—. Y no te preocupes, jamás te dejaría pelear sola. Somos un equipo, después de todo.

—Nos vemos la próxima, entonces —Le sonrió una última vez—. Pórtate bien, ¿sí?

Chat Noir se despidió de ella también y emprendió el camino a casa por segunda vez en el día. El paseo por las calles de París pasó a ser sobre sus techos; pero eso no era realmente un problema. Estaba de buen humor, estaba feliz. Su mayor miedo había sido que Ladybug le echara bronca por el asunto de Marinette; pero ahora tenía, aunque no de forma completamente explícita, su aprobación para seguir visitando a su amiga.

Buscó un lugarcito apartado para que su transformación se deshiciera y caminó lo que le quedaba del trayecto. Levantaría sospechas si su padre o Nathalie lo hallaran en su habitación sin haberlo visto pasar por la entrada principal previamente. Entró a su hogar y antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, pasó por la cocina para recoger camembert para su kwami. Plagg salió de su escondite bajo su ropa y Adrien le entregó el queso.

—No te creas —dijo el kwami con la boca llena— que porque Ladybug te ha dado el visto bueno para seguir con tus travesuras yo lo voy a hacer también.

—Pero Ladybug tiene razón —Adrien se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Si visitar a Marinette no se interpone en mi deber como superhéroe, ¿qué daño podría causar que la vea de vez en cuando?

—Ya hablamos de esto, Adrien. ¿Qué te asegura que no te distraerás de tus deberes?

—Esto —respondió, señalando su teléfono celular.

—Eso —lo señaló también— desaparece cuando te transformas.

—No me refiero a este aparato en particular, Plagg. Mi bastón también funciona como GPS y celular, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Mientras tu magia milagrosa siga conectada a internet y yo esté atento a las notificaciones del Ladyblog, no hay forma de que pueda perderme una batalla. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Es la solución a todos mis problemas!

Plagg no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras terminaba de comer su camembert.

—Sigo pensando que es una idea terrible.

—Y yo sigo pensando que no podrías estar más equivocado.


	3. Jenga

—¡París! ¡París, la ciudad del amor! Uno creería que ya nada podría perfeccionar su belleza inalcanzable, pero tú, Mari, ¡pruebas todo lo contrario con tu simple presencia! ¡Ah, benditos los ojos mortales que se posan sobre tu delicada figura! —recitó Chat Noir luego de aterrizar sobre la barandilla del balcón de la chica unos días después.

Marinette, sentada sobre el piso de madera con su cuaderno de bocetos sobre el regazo, dejó escapar una risotada.

—¿De dónde ha salido todo eso, Chat?

—Desde el fondo de mi corazón, por supuesto —Dio un salto y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cómo estás, Marinette?

—Bien, gatito —le sonrió—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba patrullando —mintió—, pero parece que el día de hoy va a ser uno libre de akumas. Así que decidí pasar a ver si estabas de ánimos como para jugar con este callejero. Aunque al parecer estás ocupada —dijo señalando el cuaderno.

—Nah, simplemente estoy dibujando un poco antes de ponerme a hacer la tarea. La haría el fin de semana, pero como es para mañana…

—¡Marinette! No estarás procrastinando, ¿no? —canturreó inquisitivo.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Chat! ¿Acaso eres mi madre?

—No, no, esto no puede ser —dijo con exageración y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente—. ¡No puedo jugar contigo a menos que termines tus deberes primero!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto entonces, gatito? —Lo miró entre divertida y desafiante.

—Da la casualidad de que no soy puramente músculos y una cara bonita, Marinette —Ladeó una sonrisa seductora—. Te puedo asegurar que con mi ayuda, terminarás con toda tu tarea en un santiamén —Y chasqueó los dedos.

Entre risas Marinette terminó aceptando la propuesta. La realidad era que Chat Noir tenía todo fríamente calculado: durante los últimos minutos de clases, había oído a Marinette quejarse y decir que hacer la tarea de física e historia le llevaría toda la tarde, puesto que eran dos de las asignaturas que le resultaban más difíciles. El joven héroe había tomado eso como una señal del destino para que Chat Noir fuera al rescate.

—¡Oh, pero qué haría yo sin ti, Chat! —comentó Marinette mientras bajaban a su habitación, como anunciando su llegada. Pero él no vio a nadie allí.

—No me cabe duda de que te las arreglarías sin problemas sin mí —rió el héroe. Estuvo a punto de agregar que de cualquier manera siempre él estaría para ayudarla, pero Marinette lo interrumpió antes:

—Ey, no digas eso —Y le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué venía tanto aprecio hacia él. Es decir, no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como para que le tuviese tanto cariño, salvando aquella tarde de videojuegos y la vez en la que la había salvado de un akuma. Marinette había entrado en confianza un poco demasiado rápido de lo que había esperado. Era agradable, sin embargo. Siempre es grato sentirse así de bienvenido y querido.

Marinette buscó sus libros, sus útiles y su tablet y los puso sobre el piso.

—Antes de empezar, ¿jugo de manzana o de naranja? —preguntó.

—Oh, si tienes de naranja, prefiero de naranja. Es mi favorito.

La dueña de casa asintió y salió de su habitación. En el mientras tanto, Chat Noir examinó la tarea de Marinette, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba: era exactamente igual a la que él mismo había hecho antes de venir. Por supuesto que había venido preparado, ¿qué clase de héroe sería sino? La tarea de física consistía solamente en resolver una serie de fórmulas (así que era más un ejercicio de matemáticas que otra cosa), y para la de historia debían escribir un pequeño reporte. Con tal de que el reporte fuera lo suficientemente distinto al que había realizado Adrien, no levantaría sospechas.

Ansioso por que Marinette volviese pronto, inspeccionó a su alrededor para ocupar su mente. Siempre le daba curiosidad saber si ella había comenzado un nuevo proyecto de diseño o algo por el estilo. Chat Noir estaba seguro de que ella tendría un futuro brillante en el rubro. Pensó en hablar con su padre para que Marinette hiciera una pasantía en su compañía una vez terminado el secundario o algo; Chat Noir sabía muy bien que al mundo de la moda no le vendría nada mal un corazón tan gentil como el de su amiga.

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al no encontrar nada nuevo a la vista. Salvo por dos o tres cosas que habían cambiado de lugar, el dormitorio parecía no haber cambiado en lo más mínimo. Hasta que volteó a ver la tabla de corcho donde colgaban las fotografías: allí, en el medio de todas, estaba la _selfie_ que se habían sacado aquella vez en el cine. No pudo evitar llenarse de dicha.

—¿Qué travesura estás tramando como para que estés sonriendo de esa manera? —preguntó Marinette, llegando con las bebidas y unos pancitos sobre una bandeja.

—¡Veo que seguiste mi consejo y le pediste a Adrien que se sacara una foto contigo! —improvisó. Se estaba volviendo realmente bueno en ello.

—En realidad fue idea suya —Se sentó frente al héroe y dejó la bandeja entre los dos—. Así que el mérito no me corresponde.

—Bueno, ahora sabes con seguridad que si se lo pides, no se negará. Es más, ¿por qué no se lo pides la próxima vez que lo veas? Con ello seguramente superarás la vergüenza que dijiste que sentías, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión con Adrien, Chat? —preguntó entre curiosa y divertida.

—No estoy obsesionado con él, Mari.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Parece buen tipo. Y es bien parecido, ¿no crees? —Tomó uno de los vasos y dio un sorbo.

—Oh, sí. Adrien es objetivamente el chico más atractivo que conozco.

Chat Noir se sintió un personaje de una caricatura: no bien Marinette había terminado de ser brutalmente franca, él había estado a punto de escupir el jugo de naranja. No obstante, al evitar que eso ocurriera, el líquido siguió el curso contrario y lo hizo atragantarse. Rápidamente su amiga estuvo a su lado para darle golpecitos en la espalda mientras reía.

—Ay, _chaton_. ¡No me digas que estás celoso!

—No es eso, Mari —dijo todavía tosiendo—. Fue tu sinceridad absoluta y la seguridad con la que hablaste lo que me sorprendió —ella volvió a reír y Chat Noir esperó a que el ataque de tos se le pasara para volver a hablar—: ¿Te parece bien empezar con tu tarea?

—Si eso significa que no te volverás a atragantar con mis comentarios, con mucho gusto.

El superhéroe se lo agradeció y se pusieron manos a la obra. Comenzaron con los ejercicios de física, y para ello Chat Noir empezó explicándole la teoría a Marinette. Una vez hubo terminado, dejó que ella resolviera las ecuaciones por sí sola. No tenía sentido hacer la tarea por ella, ¿o sí? Cuando ella tenía una duda o un ejercicio no le daba bien, él le hacía pensar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Pronto la primera parte de la tarea fue finalizada con total éxito, así que prosiguieron con el reporte de historia. Marinette consultaba sus libros para buscar la información necesaria y Chat Noir buscaba datos adicionales en internet. Juntos hicieron un diagrama de cómo se desarrollaría el reporte y, poco menos de una hora después, ya habían acabado con todo.

—¡Bien hecho, Mari!

—Fue todo gracias a ti, Chat Noir —Le sonrió ella, apagando su tablet—. Podría haber estado toda la noche con esto sin no me hubieras ayudado.

—Ni lo menciones. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no crear un grupo de estudio con tus amigos?

—¿Y quedarme sin tus lecciones privadas?

—Si necesitas mi ayuda, vendré corriendo —Le guiñó un ojo—. Pero lo digo porque, ya sabes, a veces puede que haya un akuma u otra cosa que me mantenga alejado de ti.

—Bueno, lo sugeriré —Y se encogió de hombros.

Chat Noir de verdad así lo deseó. Era consciente de que su vida consistía básicamente de una agenda apretada que le dejaba pocos días para él mismo (de los cuales, algunos empezaría a invertir en las tardes con Marinette), pero realmente le gustaba la idea de poder compartir tardes con Nino, Alya y la chica en cuestión; por más de que hubiera tarea de la Collège de por medio.

No insistió en el tema, sin embargo. Marinette ya había notado que Chat Noir traía a colación su otra identidad de una manera quizá no tan natural, y no quería levantar sospechas. No podía imaginarse qué ocurriría si ella se enterara de que él era el chico «objetivamente más atractivo que conocía». No podía ni quería.

—¿Gatito?

—Perdona, ¿decías algo? —preguntó, volviendo al planeta Tierra.

—Te preguntaba qué querías hacer ahora. Si mi memoria no me falla, dijiste que no jugarías conmigo a menos que terminara mi tarea antes, ¿o no?

—Es verdad, es verdad. Pues… ¿videojuegos?

—Nah, sería muy cruel de mi parte humillarte de nuevo. Abuso animal, incluso.

—¿Entonces qué otra actividad tienes en mente? —rió.

Marinette se tocó los labios con la punta del índice, pensante. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo memoria de sus posesiones a medida que recorría su dormitorio con la mirada. De repente una sonrisita se instaló en su rostro, dio unos pasitos rápidos hacia unas cajas que se hallaban bajo su escritorio: corrió unas, quitó otras del medio y finalmente sacó una rectangular.

Rápidamente guardó todo lo relacionado a la tarea, se sentó frente a Chat Noir, volcó los contenidos de la caja y pronto una torrecita de madera se alzó entre los dos.

—Así que… ¿es verdad que puedes ronronear? —preguntó Marinette con voz suave al cabo de unos minutos. Un movimiento en falso y el jenga se vendría abajo. Ya había perdido dos veces.

—Hay muchas especulaciones en internet sobre mi dama y yo, Mari —respondió mientras examinaba la torre y elegía uno de los bloquecitos de madera—. Y puedo garantizarte que la gran mayoría son mentira. Algunas se acercan a la verdad, pero no tanto.

—¿Tampoco caes siempre de pie? —E hizo su movimiento.

—¿Sabes lo conveniente que sería? ¿La cantidad de porrazos que me hubiera evitado? —Decidió remover uno de los laterales de la base, era hora de que las cosas se pusieran interesantes—. Tristemente, no es así.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento hasta que Chat Noir terminó su turno. Lo dejaron escapar recién cuando vieron que el jenga seguía de pie.

—¿Y ver en la oscuridad? —Marinette redobló la apuesta: quitó otro de la base y entonces la torre se mantuvo solamente sobre el del medio.

—Eso sí. Pero es algo que me confiere el traje, no es un superpoder mío —Quitó uno de los bloquecitos del medio y, con suma delicadeza, lo colocó arriba del todo.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces nunca te mordió un gato radiactivo y así te convertiste en Chat Noir? —Y jugó su turno.

—Sin el traje soy un tipo totalmente normal —La torre se movió apenas cuando terminó de colocar su bloque. No obstante, no se cayó.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo burlona y jugó. Lamentablemente para ella, el jenga cayó antes de que pudiera terminar su turno. Marinette dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y Chat Noir una risita de victoria.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién está humillando a quién ahora? —festejó.

—No lo sé, Chat, ¿cómo sé que no es tu traje el que te está confiriendo una súper destreza que te permite ganar con facilidad al jenga? —se quejó.

—¡Marinette! ¡No seas mala perdedora!

La susodicha rió de buena gana y juntos volvieron a armar la torrecita en un acuerdo tácito. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si se la estaban pasando bomba?

—En definitiva, Mari —Esta vez le tocaba a Chat Noir el primer turno—. No creas todo lo que lees sobre mí o sobre Ladybug a menos que tenga una fuente confiable o no venga de una entrevista que ella o yo hayamos dado.

—Tienes razón, gatito. Aunque, a decir verdad —dijo mientras pensaba su movimiento—, eso me deja tranquila. Siempre me imaginé que los «besos de gato» no podían ser ciertos.

—Espera —El tono del héroe hizo que Marinette parara en seco cuando había estado a punto de coger su bloque—. ¿qué cosa?

—Oh, lo leí en el Ladyblog. Alguien juraba haberte visto besando a Ladybug como un gato. Ya sabes: un lengüetazo.

—Alya realmente tiene que empezar a poner mejores moderadores para el foro. Esto ya es ridículo —Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente—. No obstante…

—¿No obstante, qué? —preguntó. El tono de Chat Noir le había dado mala espina.

No recibió respuesta, sin embargo. El rostro del héroe se transformó en la seriedad absoluta y, con toda la lentitud del mundo, asomó la punta de la lengua. Marinette le disparó una mirada azul repleta de desconfianza y de desconcierto. Chat Noir alzó y bajó las cejas un par de veces. La nueva mirada que Marinette le dirigió podría haberse traducido a «¿Qué estás tramando?». Esta vez inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo apenas, Chat Noir volvió a mover las cejas. Una tercera mirada de parte de Marinette, una advertencia: «Ni se te ocurra». Moviéndose como un depredador, Chat Noir fue poniéndose de pie. Marinette lo imitó.

—Chat —Lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. _No_.

—¿Zeguda que no quiedez un bezito, pdinzeza?

—Segurísima, Chat, gracias por la tentadora oferta.

—Mida que la pdimeda vez ez gdatiz…

La persecución empezó con una sincronización que no lo fue, pero sólo por milésimas de segundos. Chat Noir pateó accidentalmente el jenga y los bloquecitos volaron por el aire. La risa casi histérica de Marinette llenó la habitación. Se persiguieron en círculos, mientras ella le advertía que, si se caía, él se mordería la lengua. Chat Noir hizo oídos sordos. Fue entre la cuarta y la quinta vuelta que Marinette se avivó y agarró un almohadón de su diván; entonces dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y, con cuidado de no lastimar al héroe, le tapó el rostro.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Almohadones! ¡Mi mayor debilidad! —se oyó tras las capas de algodón y tela.

Marinette rió y Chat Noir no pudo evitar contagiarse. Se sentaron en el piso —casi tumbándose— para tratar de recobrar el aliento. De pronto el ambiente risueño fue interrumpido por una voz lejana y femenina:

—¿Marinette? ¿Está todo bien?

Chat Noir automáticamente reconoció la voz de Sabine Cheng. Activó su escucha aumentada: oía golpes rítmicos sobre madera, por lo que dedujo que la mujer se hallaba subiendo las escaleras. Sin previo aviso, Marinette lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al lado de la trampilla que conectaba el dormitorio con la sala de estar. Chat Noir no sabía qué estaba pensando, pero decidió confiar en ella. Marinette lo hizo pararse del lado de la bisagra y susurró un «Agáchate». Él así lo hizo y ella abrió la trampilla, de modo que él quedaba oculto tras ésta.

—¿Qué cosa, mamá?

—¿Estás bien, nena? —Chat Noir la oyó detenerse a mitad de camino—. Escuché un estruendo y pensé que te habías caído, Marinette.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Simplemente vi un insecto, me asusté y tiré todo cuando me sobresalté. Ya sabes, así de torpe soy.

—Mientras no te hayas lastimado…

—Estoy bien, mamá, en serio —Le sonrió.

—Me quedo tranquila entonces —dijo satisfecha—. Marinette, ¿podrías bajar a darnos una mano?

—Por supuesto, dame un segundo para calzarme.

Sabine no agregó nada más y bajó. Marinette cerró la puertita, miró a su invitado y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

—¿Me esperarías unos minutos? —susurró.

—Claro.

Marinette se puso sus zapatitos y pronto bajó a ayudar a sus padres. Para sentirse útil en el mientras tanto, Chat Noir recogió todos los bloquecitos del jenga y los guardó diligentemente en su caja. También devolvió el almohadón que Marinette había usado para protegerse de sus «besos de gato» a su lugar sobre el diván y se sentó sobre éste. Sabine Cheng parecía confiar plenamente en su hija, pero aun así el héroe no podía evitar sentirse responsable por lo que casi había ocurrido. Nunca había barajado la idea de que los padres de Marinette descubrieran sus visitas, y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionarían. Por lo poco que los conocía, estaba seguro que le darían a Marinette el beneficio de la duda; pero, si bien Chat Noir era uno de los dos grandes héroes de la ciudad, no dejaba de ser un adolescente que pasaba tiempo a solas con su hija. En su dormitorio y en secreto.

Pasaron unos diez minutos para cuando Marinette había vuelto.

—Lo siento, gatito. Voy a tardar más de lo que pensaba —dijo con un tono mustio.

—Ey, no te preocupes, Mari —le sonrió para que no se apenara—. En cualquier caso, te debo una disculpa por causar tanto alboroto.

—No pasa nada, Chat. Mi mamá subió porque necesitaba ayuda en la caja, no porque hubiera escuchado algo raro.

—Mejor me marcho ya entonces, no quisiera entretenerte más.

Juntos subieron las escaleras y luego al balconcito. Al sol le estaban quedando unos pocos minutos antes de ponerse, lo cual pintaba París de unos bellos tonos cálidos. El paisaje parecía sacado de una obra de arte. Chat Noir preparó su bastón mientras apreciaba la vista que su ciudad le regalaba.

—Gracias por todo, _minou_. Me divertí mucho hoy también.

—Gracias a ti por recibirme, Mari. Si te soy sincero, me encantaría volver a pasar la tarde contigo, pero no quisiera importunarte. Si no hubieras actuado con la rapidez que actuaste hoy…

Marinette permaneció pensativa unos segundos. Su rostro se iluminó apenas, parecía que se le había ocurrido una idea.

—Bueno… Mis padres salen de vez en cuando los fines de semana y tengo toda la casa para mí. El problema —Hizo una mueca de desazón y cruzó los brazos— es que nunca tienen un día fijo. A veces son los sábados, a veces los domingos, a veces se quedan en casa.

—Y no tenemos forma de comunicarnos… —Pero entonces Chat Noir lo vio: en su mano, tenía lo que quizá podría ser, de nuevo, la solución a sus problemas—. Mari, esto quizá suene medio raro o incómodo, pero… ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono?

—¿Eh? —Marinette elevó las cejas, sorprendida ante el pedido—. Pero gatito, ¿y si te roban tu celular o algo? No quisiera comprometer tu identidad. Ya sabes, alguien podría vincularte a mí y entonces…

—No te preocupes, princesa. Tengo una gran idea —Le guiñó un ojo—. Claro que, si no estás cómoda con ella, no voy a presionarte ni a enojarme.

Nuevamente Marinette permaneció dubitativa. Acto seguido una sonrisita se formó en sus labios y asintió. Sin decir nada, bajó a su habitación y volvió unos instantes después con un papelito azul que le entregó a Chat Noir. Él lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Si no te conociera, _minou_ —dijo divertida—, pensaría que acabas de engañar para obtener mi número.

—Lo sé, Mari, pero no puedo conmigo, ¡ser un galán está en mi sangre! —Extendió su bastón e hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias por dejarme acompañarte esta tarde, princesa.

—El placer a sido todo mío, Señor Noir —dijo con una solemnidad juguetona.

A la vuelta, Chat Noir hizo lo de siempre: buscó un lugar apartado no muy lejos de su hogar para deshacer su transformación y así poder entrar por la puerta principal. Tenía la fortuna de haber generado la suficiente confianza con Nathalie como para que ésta no lo abordara a preguntas cuando salía en su tiempo libre (¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién? ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo volverás?). Le había bastado con saber que Adrien iba a visitar a sus amigos. Y él estaba muy agradecido al respecto.

Pasó por la cocina para recoger camembert para Plagg. Si bien no había usado Cataclysm en ningún momento, su kwami se lo merecía. Aunque no aprobara sus «travesuras».

—Te das cuenta de que, si le escribes o si la llamas desde tu celular, ella sabrá quién eres, ¿no?

—Oh, Plagg, pero todavía no has escuchado mi plan maestro —contestó mientras se sentaba a su escritorio. Encendió su computadora y abrió el navegador para entrar en un sitio de compras en línea. El kwami se sentó con su camembert entre su amo y el teclado.

—¿Y ese plan consiste en…?

—Hay teléfonos celulares, los de SIM dual, que permiten tener dos líneas al mismo tiempo —dijo mientras se detenía a ver las especificaciones de uno. No, no le servía—. O sea, puedo tener una para Adrien y otra para Chat Noir en el mismo aparato. Así que, si le escribo a Marinette desde la línea de Chat Noir, ella no sabrá que soy yo. Bastante inteligente, ¿no crees?

—Es un plan precavido, sí —admitió—. Pero de cualquier manera, ¿no te parece que estás metiéndote en un embrollo cada vez más complicado? Es decir, todo esto empezó porque querías averiguar por qué ella se pone nerviosa cuando estás cerca. Ahora no sólo no te estás ateniendo a tu propio plan, sino que además estás teniendo un… un… juego doble con ella. O lo que sea que sea.

Echándose para atrás sobre su silla, Adrien internalizó las palabras de su kwami. Cuando se lo proponía, Plagg realmente parecía el guardián mágico y sabio de una joya poderosísima. Hablaba la verdad.

—Es sólo que… Es tan fácil llevarse bien con ella, ¿sabes? Es tan gentil y divertida. El tiempo que paso con ella vuela y… —Puso una expresión triste y empezó a jugar con su anillo—. Siento que no puedo tener eso siendo Adrien. En cambio, siendo Chat Noir…

—Podrías juntarte a hablar con ella en privado, ¿sabías? Como Adrien, digo.

—Primero ella tendría que acceder a tener una conversación conmigo.

—¡Accedió a darle su número de teléfono a un tipo que apenas conoce! ¡De seguro se sentaría a hablar contigo si se lo pidieras! ¡Eres su amigo!

—Incluso si accediera —dijo Adrien con firmeza—, no sé si ella podría hilvanar tres palabras juntas estando sola conmigo. Y me incomodaría mucho tener que pedirle a Alya o a Nino que nos hicieran de intérpretes.

—¿Acaso no le tienes fe a la pobre muchacha?

—¡Claro que le tengo fe!

—¿Entonces?

Adrien calló. No era la primera vez que Plagg lo ponía en jaque, y la peor parte era que tenía razón.

—Sólo medítalo, ¿sí? No descartes la opción que te dije.

—Lo pensaré.


	4. Grupo de estudio

—¿Nuevo teléfono, hermano? —preguntó Nino—. ¿Me permites?

—Por supuesto —Y se lo cedió a su mejor amigo.

Nino, sentado a su lado mientras esperaban a que comenzaran las clases, examinó la nueva posesión de Adrien.

—¿Pasó algo con tu otro celular?

—Se me cayó hace unos días, y si bien puede cumplir con las funciones básicas, no es lo mismo.

—¿Y alguna razón por la cual te lo compraste con SIM dual? —observó.

—Para separar los contactos personales de los relacionados al mundo del modelaje —Adrien había tenido esa respuesta preparada hacía rato—. Todavía no puedo creer que mi padre me haya dado esta clase de… no sé, ¿autonomía? ¿Libertad?

—Pues yo creo que te lo mereces, viejo. Eres un hijo y estudiante modelo, después de todo. «Modelo» en el sentido de «ejemplar», quiero decir.

Adrien dejó escapar una risita suave cuyo sonido fue invadido por el de la campana. El resto de sus compañeros fue llegando y cada uno fue sentándose en su lugar correspondiente. Entre los últimos aparecieron Alya y Marinette, quienes parecían estar en medio de una conversación banal. Adrien les deseó unos buenos días y ellas le devolvieron el saludo. El profesor de historia llegó poco después de sus alumnos, lo que no dio lugar a más conversaciones matutinas.

Antes de iniciar la clase, el hombre entregó los reportes que habían hecho la semana anterior. Se dirigió a sus alumnos, uno por uno, para hacer la devolución correspondiente con alguna crítica constructiva o comentario. Adrien estaba más ansioso por saber el resultado del reporte de Marinette que por el propio. Grande fue su regocijo cuando el profesor no tuvo más que felicitaciones para su amiga. No pudo evitar que su ego se inflara un poco también.

Cuando el profesor terminó con las devoluciones y mientras éste se dirigía a su escritorio para por fin empezar con la clase, Adrien se dio vuelta para darle un pulgar arriba a Marinette. Ella le regaló una adorable sonrisita tímida.

A pesar de ya haber recibido el nuevo celular y ya tener la nueva línea habilitada, todavía no se había animado a escribirle a Marinette. No sabía por dónde empezar. Pensaba, por ejemplo, en mandarle un mensaje para preguntarle cómo le había ido en el reporte de historia, pero, ¿y si levantaba sospechas que casualmente le preguntara el día que se lo habían devuelto? ¿O ella simplemente lo tomaría como una casualidad?

Tal vez estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, así que decidió prestar atención a su profesor por el resto de la clase.

—Vaya, de verdad te pasaste, Marinette —comentó Alya cuando la asignatura hubo finalizado. Adrien giró el cuerpo y vio a la chica con la tarea de Marinette en sus manos—. No sólo está muy bien redactado, sino que además está súper completo.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda al hacerlo —admitió.

—¿Oh? No te habrás copiado de un artículo en internet o algo así, ¿no, Marinette? —preguntó Alya con voz picarona, y recibió un codazo suave de su amiga.

—Claro que no.

—¿Puedo ver tu reporte, Marinette? —dijo Adrien. Para su pesar, notó cómo su intervención había transformado la expresión de la chica de jovial en tensa.

—Seguro.

—¿Tienes envidia, hermano? —rió Nino.

—Por supuesto que no —Adrien revisó fugazmente las correcciones que había hecho el profesor y se satisfizo al ver que se trataban de detalles—. Es brillante, Marinette —Y se lo devolvió.

—Gracias, Adrien.

—Así que… —comenzó Alya suspicaz— ¿obtuviste ayuda? ¿De quién?

—Oh, de un amigo que estaba de visita. Y ahora que estamos en tema, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un grupo de estudio para este tipo de cosas? Ya saben, si trabajamos juntos podemos hacer este tipo de tareas más fácil y más rápido.

Las palabras de Marinette generaron una confluencia de emociones en Adrien. No sólo le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que había respondido y cambiado de tema para evadir más preguntas de Alya; sino que además había sugerido aquella la idea de Chat Noir, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz.

—¿Qué dices, Nino? —preguntó Alya—. Creo que si nos juntamos con este par de cerebritos, será sólo conveniente para nosotros.

—Leíste mis pensamientos —rió y chocó palmas con su novia.

—¿Adrien? ¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Marinette con un dejo de timidez. Para tranquilizarla, él puso su mejor sonrisa de modelo.

—¿Por qué no empezamos hoy mismo?

—Espera —lo detuvo Nino—, ¿no tienes práctica de esgrima hoy?

—Es verdad —Con la emoción, se había olvidado completamente.

—Un momento —dijo Alya con un tono de «no todo está perdido»—, ¿Adrien, tu práctica empieza no bien terminan las clases, verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo dura?

—Sí, y poco menos de dos horas.

—Bueno, si no estás muy cansado al terminar, podríamos juntarnos después de tu práctica. Nosotros podemos hacer tiempo mientras o empezar a organizarnos para tener todo listo cuando llegues. Nadie tiene nada importante que hacer hoy, ¿no? —Alya miró a Nino y a Marinette: ninguno de los dos tuvo objeciones.

—Podríamos juntarnos en mi casa —sugirió Marinette—. Vivo literalmente a una calle de aquí…

—Está decidido entonces —sonrió Adrien.

Resolvieron que mientras el modelo tendría su clase, el trío restante lo esperaría en la casa de Marinette: primero jugarían videojuegos o buscarían relajarse un rato hasta que Adrien llegara. El entusiasmo de poder juntarse con sus amigos hizo que el día pasara con más lentitud que lo habitual; sin embargo, eso hizo que recibieran el fin de clases con más alegría que de costumbre. Adrien se despidió de sus amigos y los vio partir antes de ponerse en marcha hacia los cambiadores.

Allí se cambió el atuendo por el uniforme de esgrima y dejó su mochila dentro de su casillero. Se aseguró de no haberse olvidado nada fuera antes de cerrarlo: pues no, toda su ropa, sus pertenencias e incluso su nuevo teléfono habían sido prolijamente guardados.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando el nuevo aparato, no obstante. Miró a su alrededor: era el único que quedaba en los vestidores. Tomó el celular en sus manos y lo desbloqueó, el fondo de pantalla lo recibió con una foto suya y de Nino. Lo había recibido hacía unos días y Marinette le había dado su número (el cual él ya tenía, pero al pedírselo no levantaría sospechas) hacía poco más de una semana. Habían sido las palabras de Plagg la razón por la cual todavía no se había comunicado con ella como Chat Noir. El kwami estaba en lo cierto, eso no podía negarlo. Todo se había vuelto un embrollo. Si empezaba a mandarse mensajes con Marinette, estaría dando un paso al vacío y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Adrien sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más de prisa.

Era sólo un mensaje de texto. Abriría una nueva forma de hablar con su amiga sin el peligro de quedar expuesto o meterla a ella en problemas. Nada más. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Para probarse a sí mismo que estaba exagerando, decidió abrir la aplicación de mensajería. Prestando mucha atención para no equivocarse, eligió su línea alternativa como el emisor del mensaje. Seleccionó a Marinette como el destinatario y su pulgar se detuvo en seco sobre la pantalla. ¿Qué podría escribirle? Tenía que ser obvio, puesto que su amiga recibiría un mensaje de un desconocido. Recordó también que en esos momentos Marinette se hallaba con Alya y con Nino. ¿Sería prudente escribirle en ese momento? ¿Y si alguno de sus amigos veía el mensaje y le preguntaba a Marinette al respecto? Había ideado todo este plan para no ponerla a ella en un aprieto, y, si daba un paso en falso, podría arruinarlo todo.

La voz de su profesor, llamando a sus alumnos para poder comenzar la clase, lo devolvió al planeta Tierra.

Al diablo con todo. Ser cuidadoso estaba bien, pero lo suyo empezaba a bordear la paranoia. En un arranque de osadía, escribió un «Miau» y se lo envió a Marinette. Si alguien más veía el mensaje, estaba seguro de que ella podría inventar una excusa creíble. Mari era así de inteligente.

Bloqueó su teléfono y lo dejó dentro de su casillero. Sentado sobre su ropa doblada, Plagg lo miraba con una ceja elevada.

—Oh, cállate.

Cerró el casillero con un portazo y se dirigió por fin al patio.

Adrien se esmeró en concentrarse en la clase, mas le fue difícil. Era un manojo de nervios, ansiedad y emoción tratando de practicar un deporte que exigía especial atención a los movimientos de su oponente y los propios. En otras palabras, ese día estaba esgrimiendo su estoque miserablemente.

Al notar que su rendimiento no era el de siempre, el profesor lo llamó y puso a su compañero a practicar con el alumno al que había estado ayudado.

—¿Estás bien, Adrien? Estás cometiendo errores de principiante que ya has superado hace mucho —le preguntó. Armand D'Argencourt era un hombre sencillo y pragmático que iba derecho al grano cuando sus alumnos tenían dificultades, pero de todas formas se preocupaba por ellos.

—Sí, profesor. Estoy algo cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo —mintió. D'Argencourt asintió.

—Muy bien. Ve a sentarte un rato, y, si no te sientes mejor pronto, hoy puedes irte a casa temprano.

—Gracias, profesor.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable: sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la buena fe y de la confianza de su profesor, no obstante, eso no le impidió dirigirse a su casillero para coger su celular nuevamente. Se moría por saber si tenía una respuesta de Marinette.

Su corazón volvió a agitarse al ver que, en efecto, tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrió y se halló con dos signos de pregunta. Bien. Marinette había sido precavida y no había sacado conclusiones apresuradas. Miró la hora: su mensaje había sido mandado hacía veinte minutos, y el de su amiga había llegado con apenas unos minutos de diferencia. Adrien tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera del vestidor mientras seleccionaba una imagen de su galería para enviarle a Marinette. Si bien hasta el momento nunca se había contactado con ella, había estado recopilando memes de gatos para mandarle. Quizá era porque le había tomado cariño a los felinos en general desde que se había vuelto Chat Noir; pero los encontraba graciosísimos. Podía perder horas y horas en internet riéndose de imágenes graciosas de gatos.

Escogió una imagen donde un gato negro de ojos verdes sacaba la lengua, la cual le recordaba aquella tarde de jengas y de besos de gatitos que no fueron. Era perfecta. Escribió un «Yo», adjuntó la imagen y presionó el botón de «enviar». Volvió a notarse nervioso, pero esta vez también impaciente.

El destino pareció apiadarse de él, y a los pocos minutos el celular vibró suavemente en sus manos. El mensaje comenzaba con una carita llorando de la risa, seguida por un «¿Cómo estás, gatito?». Adrien estaba extasiado. Le respondió que se encontraba muy bien y le preguntó a Marinette qué estaba haciendo y si estaba ocupada. Ella le dijo que estaba en su casa con sus amigos, esperando a que el «ídolo» de Chat Noir llegara para poder ponerse a estudiar los cuatro. Adrien no pudo evitar reír como un tonto. Oh, si Marinette supiera la verdad…

—¿Hablando con tu amiguita? —preguntó Plagg con tono burlón, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

—De hecho, sí —le respondió molesto.

—¿Entonces no vas a volver a la práctica?

Adrien ponderó sus opciones. Por un lado, ahora que ya había recibido las primeras respuestas de Marinette, podría volver a su clase de esgrima tranquilo. Bueno, no, estaba excitado como un niño pequeño en una dulcería, pero no nervioso como antes. Por el otro lado, su profesor le había dado permiso de retirarse si así lo deseaba. Adrien era un alumno diligente y tenía una asistencia casi perfecta, así que…

¿Qué daño podía hacer si _una_ vez en su vida se iba antes?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había quitado el uniforme y puesto su ropa nuevamente. Dobló y guardó algunas cosas prolijamente en su bolso, dejó otras dentro de su casillero y fue al patio para hacerle saber a D'Argencourt que se retiraría. Cuando su profesor lo vio asomarse por la puerta, simplemente asintió. Adrien lo saludó con la mano y salió de la Collège.

Se detuvo unos segundos antes de bajar las escaleras del edificio para escribirle nuevamente a Marinette: «Perdón por no responderte antes, surgió algo. Hablamos luego, ¿sí?». Añadió un emoticón de un gato y deshabilitó la línea de Chat Noir por el momento. Las casualidades existían, pero la idea de que Marinette le respondiera y que al instante el teléfono de Adrien sonara no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a destino, fue recibido por Tom y Sabine, como de costumbre, con una sonrisa. Sabine lo condujo por una puerta de la panadería que daba al hogar Dupain-Cheng y, al subir las escaleras que daban al primer piso con ella, no pudo evitar recordar el incidente que no fue en la habitación de Marinette.

—Marinette, Adrien está aquí —anunció Sabine luego de abrir la puerta de la sala.

Más sonrisas recibieron a Adrien: Nino y Alya pausaron el videojuego que estaban jugando y Marinette bajó de su habitación para darle la bienvenida.

—¡Llegaste temprano, hermano! ¿Pasó algo con la práctica? —preguntó Nino.

—Simplemente pude irme antes hoy —respondió y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieren empezar ahora?

—Déjame ganarle esta ronda a Nino primero —dijo Alya llena de confianza.

—¡En tus sueños, Césaire! —su novio tomó el control y reanudó el juego antes de que Alya pudiera tomar el suyo, por lo que fue acusado de tramposo por ella.

—¿Quisieras algo para beber, Adrien? —preguntó la vocecita de Marinette—. Tenemos jugo de manzana o de naranja.

—Oh, de naranja para mí, por favor.

Marinette asintió y le dijo que podía poner sus cosas junto a las de los demás. Mientras Adrien se quitaba su bolso, ella fue hacia la nevera para servirle la bebida.

—¿Sabes si le ha pasado algo raro a tu amiga, Alya? —preguntó Sabine divertida—. De la noche a la mañana pasó de odiar el jugo de naranja a amarlo… ¡Ahora no puede faltar de la casa!

—No, señora, pero si encuentro información al respecto, ¡seré la primera persona en informarla! —dijo la chica con tono divertido y solemne.

—Mamá, ya te dije que ahora me gusta. Es eso sólo, nada más —se quejó Marinette poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aquí tienes, Adrien.

—Gracias, Marinette.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente, Sabine se despidió de ellos diciendo que pronto les alcanzaría algo para acompañar las bebidas y Adrien se dedicó a ver la partida de Nino versus Alya. Ninguno de los dos tenía especial ventaja sobre el otro, y saltaba a la vista que ambos eran principiantes. Él y Marinette —especialmente Marinette— los ridiculizarían en cuestión de segundos.

La batalla terminó proclamando a Nino como el vencedor, aunque por un margen mínimo. Alya hizo un mohín acompañado de un suspiro de derrota y Adrien y Marinette rieron.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó Adrien—. No debería volver muy tarde a casa…

—¡Seguro! —exclamó Nino con el ánimo renovado.

— _Pfft_ , quieres hacer los deberes ahora para evitar la revancha —dijo Alya—. ¡Pero sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable!

Los invitados tomaron sus bolsos y mochilas, y Marinette los guió hacia su habitación mientras dejaba escapar una risita cantarina. El lugar de trabajo sería, por una sencilla cuestión de espacio, el piso. Se sentaron, tomaron los útiles y libros que necesitarían y se pusieron manos a la obra. Se dividieron en dos grupos para mayor eficacia: mientras que Marinette y Nino («la dupla artística», como los denominó Alya) planearía un proyecto de arte que pronto presentarían los cuatro, Adrien y Alya («el dúo alfa superior en todo y para siempre», cuyo título fue duramente criticado por los otros dos) se ocuparía de la tarea de literatura e inglés.

Para cuando ambos grupitos ya se habían encaminado bastante en sus respectivas tareas, Sabine llegó con refrescos, galletas y unos pancitos. Creyeron oportuno hacer una breve pausa y comentar los progresos: por un lado, Marinette y Nino habían pensado en tomar una escultura o una pintura clásica y recrearla en un movimiento artístico posterior —todavía no sabían cuál—; por el otro lado, Adrien y Alya ya habían acabado con la tarea de inglés, así que estaba lista para ser copiada (Aunque Adrien se encargó, reiteradas veces, de pedirles que le preguntaran si había algo que no entendían). Para la tarea de literatura, el dúo alfa había recopilado información de distintos autores franceses para que después cada uno hiciera un pequeño reporte individual.

—Pasa algo, ¿Marinette? —preguntó en un momento Nino.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé, has estado chequeando tu teléfono cada cinco minutos.

El rostro de Marinette delató cómo el comentario de Nino la había tomado desprevenida. Fue un segundo fugaz, pero Adrien lo había podido ver claramente. Un momento. ¿Acaso ella estaba esperando un mensaje de texto de…?

—Oh, es que estoy esperando un correo electrónico de confirmación de una compra que hice en una librería _online_ —le sonrió Marinette, recomponiéndose—. Encargué un libro acerca de la historia de la moda asiática, pero todavía no he tenido noticias. Y el correo me tendría que haber llegado hace unos días…

—Ya veo —asintió Nino—. Si necesitas hacer un reclamo o algo, puedo darte una mano con ello.

Alya se sumó diciendo que ella también sabía una cosa o dos de compras en línea, y prontamente pasaron a otro tema.

Cuando tanto los refrescos como los bocadillos se hubieron acabado, los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar nuevamente para terminar los últimos detalles. Durante todo ese tiempo y cada tanto, Adrien le echaba miradas de soslayo a Marinette. ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho acerca del libro? ¿O quizá había sido una muy creíble mentira y en realidad esperaba un nuevo mensaje de Chat Noir? Con esas preguntas en la cabeza, le resultó un poco más difícil concentrarse.

Marinette y Nino resolvieron que podrían hacer una _Venus de Capua_ a escala o una _Luperca_ de papel maché, pero imitando el estilo cubista de Picasso o el modernista de Klimt. Lo decidirían otro día. Adrien y Alya habían hecho un gran avance también: no sólo habían recopilado bastante sobre la vida y obra de los autores, sino que también habían podido organizar la información de tal forma que ahora sólo quedaba redactarla.

—Definitivamente tenemos que volver a hacer esto —concluyó Adrien un rato después, mientras se colocaba su morral—. Pero, por favor, asegúrense de revisar la tarea de inglés, ¿sí? No tiene sentido si no entienden por qué elegimos determinadas respuestas…

—Sí, hermano, ya entendimos las primeras quinientas veces —bromeó Nino—. Pero estoy de acuerdo. En volvernos a juntar, quiero decir. Así es más fácil trabajar, y la tarea se hace mucho menos pesada.

—Siempre son bienvenidos en casa —sonrió Marinette—. Creo que juntarnos una vez por semana es suficiente, ¿no?

—¿Este día les queda a todos bien? —preguntó Alya.

Al mismo tiempo, tres cabezas se voltearon para ver a Adrien. Él era quien tenía la agenda más complicada, a fin de cuentas.

—Um, ¿puedo organizarme y después confirmar? No me gustaría decirles que sí y después cancelarles…

—Desde luego, Adrien —dijo Marinette un poquito menos tímida que de costumbre.

—Y si alguna vez necesitas cancelar a último momento, no te hagas problema, hermano. Ojalá puedas venir siempre —Nino puso una exagerada mueca de angustia y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente—: ¿qué será de mí si me dejas a solas con estas dos bellas damas? ¡Ay, pobrecito de mí!

Entre risitas el grupo de amigos dejó el dormitorio de Marinette para que ésta los guiara hasta la puerta de entrada, no sin antes pasar por la panadería para que los tres visitantes pudieran despedirse de Tom y Sabine, quienes les regalaron una magdalena a cada uno. Ninguna duró más de tres minutos.

Sólo cuando habían salido del negocio, Adrien reparó en que pronto anochecería. Supuso que, por un tema de seguridad, lo mejor sería llamar a su guardaespaldas para que pasara a buscarlo.

—¿Los alcanzo a casa? —les preguntó a Nino y Alya mientras buscaba el contacto de Nathalie.

—Nah, no te preocupes hermano. Son sólo unas calles.

—Quédate tranquilo, Adrien, yo me aseguraré de que a tu mejor amigo no le pase nada —le sonrió Alya.

Se despidieron del modelo y de Marinette y, tomados de la mano, se pusieron en marcha. Adrien no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de envidia y pensar cuán dichoso sería si pudiera caminar tomado de la mano de su dama. Suspiró al imaginársela.

Su ensueño romántico fue interrumpido por la voz de Nathalie, quien, tras una breve conversación, le informó que su guardaespaldas y estaría allí pronto. Adrien le dio las gracias y colgó. Había estado a punto de recordarle a Marinette nuevamente que no se olvidara de revisar la tarea de inglés, mas, al voltearse hacia ella, la vio otra vez revisando su teléfono.

—El libro te tiene bastante preocupada, ¿no? —se aventuró.

—¿Qué libr-? ¡Oh! —dijo Marinette con un dejo de nerviosismo—. Sí, pasado mañana se cumplirá una semana desde lo pedí.

—Ah, ya veo.

Se hizo un breve silencio incómodo entre ambos, el cual era sólo interrumpido por el sonido de los autos al pasar. Adrien se imaginó que, de estar allí como Chat Noir, eso no hubiera ocurrido. ¿Debía canalizar su Chat Noir interior para cambiar la situación? ¿O debía probar seguir siendo él mismo?

—No hace falta que te quedes esperando conmigo, Marinette —le sonrió—. No quisiera mantenerte ocupada.

—No te hagas drama, Adrien, no me molesta —le sonrió también.

Rayos, rayos, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil mantener una conversación fluída con ella? ¿Qué tenía Chat Noir que Adrien no? ¿Era el traje? ¿Su encanto natural? ¿El rabo? ¿Las orejitas?

—Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa hoy.

—No es nada —Negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Al contrario, gracias por venir. La paso muy bien contigo y con los demás, Adrien.

La limusina por fin llegó, se despidieron y en cuestión de segundos Adrien ya estaba de camino a casa. Ya cómodo en el asiento de cuero, se halló sonriendo. En ese momento más que nunca, no había más lugar para dudas: Marinette lo consideraba un amigo. Cada vez que se convencía de ese hecho, una nueva señal aparecía para recordárselo y reafirmárselo; como si el destino no se cansara de reprocharle lo mucho que se había equivocado en un primer lugar. Todavía quedaba el misterio mayúsculo de qué era lo que exactamente la ponía nerviosa de él; pero sabía que bajo esas miradas de sorpresa y esporádicos balbuceos, había cariño genuino.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a sus primeros días de clase, cuando Marinette se había llevado la peor primera impresión de él. Afortunadamente, eso había cambiado luego de que Adrien le diera las explicaciones correspondientes. Desde ese momento en el que le había prestado su paraguas, la había considerado una amiga.

Oh, es verdad. Su paraguas.

Bueno, por ahora no lo necesitaba. Quizá en otro momento se lo pediría de vuelta.

No mucho después, Adrien ya se encontraba en su hogar. Dejó sus cosas en su dormitorio, bajó a cenar —a solas, como siempre; Nathalie se había marchado no mucho después de que él llegara—, navegó por el foro del Ladyblog un rato, comentó algunas entradas, se puso el pijama entre bostezos y se acostó. Había sido un día lago, intenso y lleno de satisfacciones al fin y al cabo. Se aseguró de que la alarma de su celular estuviese programada correctamente y, al tomar el aparato, recordó que todavía tenía deshabilitada la línea de Chat Noir.

Giró la cabeza para observar a Plagg: éste dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada. Comprobó la hora. Era tarde, pero tampoco _tan_ tarde. Habilitó la línea, un mensaje nuevo entró unos segundos después y su corazón se aceleró. «¡No te preocupes! Que estés bien, gatito», leyó. Ah, cierto. Había desactivado esa línea no bien se había despedido de Marinette; así que no le había entrado el último mensaje de ella. Qué desilusión…

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Jugueteó con los botones del lado del aparatito sin presionarlos, indeciso si iniciar una conversación o no.

Ahora bien, eso era lo conveniente de los mensajes de texto, ¿no? Podía escribirle a Marinette y ella le respondería cuando pudiese o quisiese. «¿Duerme la _prrrrrincesita_?» escribió. Se aseguró de que el emisor fuera el deseado y lo envió.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se dedicó a abrir y cerrar aplicaciones sin fin alguno. Llegó a la conclusión de que Marinette debía de estar dormida ya. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche. Se puso bien cómodo y cerró los ojos.

No era tan malo lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Es decir, era verdad que había muchas cosas que le estaba ocultando a Marinette; mas, como bien le habían dicho Plagg, Nino y la mismísima Ladybug, todo lo que estaba haciendo nacía de buenas intenciones. No era una simple excusa que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo. No obstante, Adrien reconoció que quizá se estaba desviando un poco de su plan original de averiguar qué le pasaba a su amiga en su presencia, pero no estaba haciendo daño alguno, ¿no?

¿No?

Su enorme habitación se iluminó apenas, y oyó una vibración a su lado. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos (contener su excitación estaba un poco difícil) para no despertar a tu kwami, Adrien tomó el teléfono. «Nop, recién termino de bocetar unas ideas. Tuve un ataque de inspiración. ¿Qué haces tú, gatito?» leyó. Ladeó una sonrisa: «¿No tienes clases mañana? ¡No vayas a dormirte tarde! Yo estoy relajándome antes de acostarme».

Esta vez el intervalo hasta que llegó la respuesta fue menor. «¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes que levantarte temprano también?».

Entre mensaje y mensaje, la conversación fue pasando de lo que harían al día siguiente a contarse qué habían hecho desde la última vez que se habían hablado. Marinette no le contó nada que Adrien no supiera (la reunión en su casa, la tarea), y él fue sincero pero vago con sus respuestas.

—Vete a dormir —le ordenó la voz somnolienta de Plagg desde la oscuridad.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Adrien mientras se volteaba a verlo. El brillo del celular se reflejaba ominoso sobre los ojos felinos. Plagg hasta podría haber dado miedo, si no fuera porque medía apenas unos centímetros.

—Claro que estoy despierto —respondió ante la obvia pregunta—. El sonido de tus hormonas no me deja dormir.

Adrien dejó escapar un bufido y se decidió por la opción sabia: no contestarle. Y seguir con el intercambio de mensajes, claro. Ahora se estaba dedicando más que nada mandarle memes de gatos a su amiga, quien, según ella, se estaba partiendo de la risa.

—¿A dónde planeas ir con todo esto? —volvió a hablarle Plagg, esta vez notablemente más despierto.

—¿Tengo que volver a explicártelo?

—Sí, porque no entiendo cómo esto puede ayudarte a acercarte a ella como Adrien —dijo con una inusual paciencia—. Esto que estás haciendo es Chat Noir haciendo una nueva amiguita, no te estás ateniendo al plan original.

Adrien dejó de escribir unos segundos y meditó las palabras de su kwami.

—Me parece que descubrir la razón por la cual tiene problemas para comunicarse conmigo llevará más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Ya sabes, si me traigo a colación de una manera forzada, ella sospechará algo; estoy seguro.

—Llámalo como quieras y ponte cuantas excusas te plazca. Simplemente te estás dejando llevar por el momento —dijo con crudeza y bostezó—. Como un verdadero gato.


	5. Karaoke

—¡Marinette! ¡Esta no es la clase de vocabulario que tendría que tener una jovencita como tú! —se quejó Chat Noir horrorizado.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Chat! ¿Qué eres, mi amigo o mi madre?

Mas el héroe no alcanzó a contestarle, puesto que Marinette siguió cantando «Beelzeboss» en el karaoke de la consola de videojuegos. Parada frente al televisor de la sala de estar, cantaba tanto las líneas del diablo como las de JB y Kyle. Y con cada mala palabra u obscenidad (de las cuales había más o menos una por línea), Chat Noir se espantaba un poco más. Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, mas realmente quería mandar a su amiga a que se lavara la boca con jabón. Reiteradas veces.

Después de casi cinco minutos y medio de rock y tortura, la canción finalizó. Marinette rió al ver la cara de Chat Noir. Era como si alguien le hubiese dicho por primera vez que Papá Noel son, en realidad, los padres.

—Nunca pensé que te gustara tanto este tipo de música, Mari.

—¿Por qué lo dices, gatito?

—No sé… Porque… ¿Nunca te imaginé fan del metal? Es decir, no tienes pinta de ser fan del género.

—Oh, vamos, Chat —le sonrió—. Estoy segura de que tú entiendes una cosa o dos sobre gente que no es lo que aparenta, ¿no? Con la máscara, y la doble identidad, digo.

—Buen punto, princesa —asintió.

—Es tu turno —dijo ella—. ¿Con qué canción me vas a deleitar?

Con un «Mmm» pensativo, Chat Noir cogió el control de la consola y empezó a revisar las opciones que tenía. Quizá era porque sentía la necesidad de contrarrestar la violencia de la canción que había elegido su amiga, pero le apetecía cantar algo cursi. Ignoró la risita curiosa de Marinette cuando desplegó el menú de la música disco y se halló frente a grandes clásicos, de los cuales conocía la gran mayoría. Sonrió cuando dio con una de sus canciones favoritas de Earth, Wind & Fire. La seleccionó sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó el micrófono.

—¡Esto me suena de algún lado! —dijo Marinette cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar.

—¡Debería!

Chat Noir cantó las dos primeras estrofas prestando toda su atención al televisor mientras Marinette, sentada en el sillón, se movía de lado a lado al ritmo de la música. Cuando el estribillo por fin llegó, Chat Noir dio un salto, dio media vuelta y señaló a su amiga:

— _Ba de ya - say do you remember! Ba de ya - dancing in September! Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day!_ —cantó.

Marinette dejó escapar una risa al reconocer la canción. Triunfante, Chat Noir sonrió y le tendió la mano libre. Ella la tomó gustosa y ambos bailaron exageradamente al ritmo de la música disco. El héroe siguió cantando sin mirar la pantalla: él se sabía la letra como si hubiera formado parte de la banda.

Cuando «September» acabó, empezó un juego entre los dos a modo de tire y afloje. Por cada canción de rock —a veces pesado, a veces no— que Marinette cantaba (Iron Maiden, The Killers, Franz Ferdinand, entre otros), Chat Noir contraatacaba con un tema alegre de los ochenta (Gloria Gaynor, Bee Gees, ABBA, Diana Ross). Hicieron las paces con algunas canciones de Gorillaz, Daft Punk y Jagged Stone, que cantaron a dueto.

—En serio, Chat, ¿sólo cantarás canciones de la época disco? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Marinette cuando por fin decidieron hacer una pausa—. ¿Cómo sé que no estoy juntándome con un hombre de mediana edad?

—Te comento, princesita —dijo con un tono exageradamente ofendido—, que cumpliré los dieciséis a fin de año. Además, creo recordar que «Run to the Hills» salió al principio de la década de los ochenta. Así que no fui el único que cantó clásicos aquí.

—A fin de año, ¿eh? Entonces creo que soy unos meses más grande que tú —se burló ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para ir al cuarto de baño.

—¡Y tienes el descaro de llamarme a mí viejo! —rió y se llevó un vaso a la boca, pero lo halló vacío—. Mari, ¿te importa si me sirvo más…?

—Para nada, gatito.

—¿Te sirvo a ti también? ¿Jugo de naranja está bien?

—Sírveme cualquier cosa _menos_ de naranja —Y con una sonrisita, desapareció tras la puerta.

Chat Noir se levantó y se acercó a la nevera de los Dupain-Cheng con una mueca pensativa. Un momento. ¿Acaso Marinette no había dicho que el jugo de naranja le gustaba? El héroe trató de hacer memoria. Estaba seguro que aquella tarde, en la que se habían juntado a hacer la tarea con Nino y Alya, su madre y su mejor amiga habían hecho un comentario al respecto. Algo así como que a Marinette había empezado a gustarle ese sabor de jugo de la noche a la mañana.

Bueno, no tenía mucho sentido darle vueltas a un asunto tan banal como ese. Seguramente había entendido mal. Chat Noir se sirvió su jugo preferido y de manzana para su amiga y puso los vasos sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón.

—¿Cómo es que conoces tantas canciones de los ochenta, gatito? —preguntó Marinette unos minutos después después de sentarse a su lado.

—Oh, la música disco era la favorita de mi madre —le sonrió—. Ella solía poner este tipo de canciones y bailar conmigo cuando era pequeño. De vez en cuando incluso perseguíamos a mi padre por toda la casa para que se nos uniera —Elevando la vista, Chat Noir recordó cómo seguían a Gabriel Agreste de aquí a allá y de habitación en habitación hasta el hartazgo, de manera que al hombre no le quedaba otra más que bailar y cantar con ellos—. Nos divertíamos mucho. A veces la extraño muchísimo.

—Ay, _minou_ —Chat Noir se volteó y encontró una mirada azul de arrepentimiento—. Perdona, no quería…

—No, no, no te preocupes, Mari. Al contrario, gracias por dejarme compartir esta tarde de karaoke contigo —dijo para tranquilizarla—. ¡No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba volver a bailar y cantar disco hasta hoy!

—Gracias ti por venir a visitarme, gatito —Marinette le sonrió y Chat Noir supo que había logrado su propósito.

Cuando ella iba a decirle algo más, el celular de Marinette vibró y el bastón de Chat Noir emitió un pitido. Revisaron sus respectivos aparatos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto! —rugió Chat Noir al ver que se trataba de un alerta del Ladyblog—. ¡A Le Papillon se le tenía que ocurrir hacer aparecer un akuma _justo_ la primera tarde que pasamos juntos! ¿No podría tener un poquito de consideración y hacerlo durante la semana?

—Al parecer el mal no se toma descansos, Chat. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Ya podremos juntarnos otro día.

—Lo sé, Mari, lo sé… —Notó no sólo que estaba haciendo un berrinche, sino que además estaba perdiendo tiempo. París y su dama lo necesitaban, después de todo—. Lo siento.

—Nada que perdonar, Chat —Ladeó una sonrisa gentil—. Ahora ve. Escríbeme más tarde para avisarme que estás bien, ¿sí?

—Oh, ¿acaso la princesa se preocupa por su caballero…?

—Chat. París. Akuma. _Ahora_ —dijo impaciente, señalando la ventana.

—Cierto, cierto.

El superhéroe comprobó la ubicación del akuma y estiró su bastón. Dirigiéndose a su salida, se despidió de su amiga y prometió que le mandaría un mensaje no bien hubiese salvado el día una vez más. Salió por la ventana dando una pirueta y pronto se halló saltando por los techos y edificios parisinos.

En cuestión de minutos, Chat Noir dio con el enemigo a enfrentar. Siguió la estrategia que había formulado con Ladybug hacía tiempo: primero debía comprobar si un civil corría peligro. Al asegurarse de que no parecía haber nadie directamente expuesto al akuma, el héroe se dedicó a observarlo.

Era una suerte de mujer flor que se hacía llamar «La rose ennemie». Su vestido, de un estilo y de una época que Chat Noir no supo identificar, parecía estar hecho con tallos y lianas y decorado con hojas y espinas; los cuales extendía y retraía a gusto y placer para coger bancos, maceteros, faroles y otros elementos de propiedad pública y así revolearlos por los aires.

Del cuello del vestido nacía una gran rosa roja que le tapaba la mitad inferior de la cabeza, lo cual le recordó a esas cosas que le ponen a los animales para que no se saquen las vendas. Rió por lo bajo. Bueno, si necesitaba insultar al akuma, ahora sabía que podía llamarlo una lámpara inversa.

—¿De qué te ríes, Chat? —preguntó una dulce y maravillosa voz a sus espaldas.

—Buenas tardes, _my lady_ —Chat Noir observó a su compañera acuclillarse a su lado—. ¿No te parece que la flor parece uno de esos cuellos de plástico que los veterinarios le ponen a las mascotas?

—Se llaman cuellos o collares isabelinos, gatito —le explicó Ladybug.

—¿Lo del vestido o lo de los animales?

—Ambos, hasta donde sé.

Zanjado el tema de la lámpara inversa —todavía prefería llamarlo así—, Chat Noir le comentó sucintamente lo que había observado del enemigo. Lamentablemente, todavía no había podido determinar dónde estaba el objeto poseído por el akuma, así que tendrían que averiguarlo durante el combate.

Así que en el combate de adentraron.

La rose ennemie resultó ser una contrincante digna de los héroes, pero no imposible. Ladybug precisó usar su Lucky Charm para darse una mínima pista de dónde estaba el akuma, para lo cual fue vital que Chat Noir la obligara a ocupar todas sus lianas con objetos varios: sin la mata espesa de protección, el akuma —una joya con forma de rosa. Claro que tenía forma de rosa. Le Papillon no era muy creativo con sus akumas la gran mayoría de las veces— quedó expuesto.

Usando una enorme lupa roja con motas negras, la luz del sol y su ingenio, Ladybug pudo quemar y cortar las lianas sobre que hacían de sostén de su enemiga; ésta cayó y, en el momento de confusión, Chat Noir logró arrebatar la joya endemoniada.

La purificación de la mariposita se llevó a cabo sin problemas como siempre. El dúo heroico chocó puños en señal de victoria y se dispusieron a ayudar a la pobre víctima de Le Papillon. Una vez la mujer recobró los sentidos, y Ladybug y Chat Noir recibieron sus respectivos agradecimientos, se marcharon. Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía ganas o tiempo de quedarse a ser entrevistado o felicitado. No hablaron sino hasta cuando se detuvieron sobre un edificio a unas pocas calles de donde había sido la batalla.

—No has causado problemas últimamente, ¿no, gatito? —preguntó Ladybug con voz de diablilla. Chat Noir sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Pues, hasta ahora Mari no se ha convertido en akuma —Se encogió de hombros—, así que podríamos decir que sí —y rió.

—Lo sé, lo sé —rió ella también—. Eres buen tipo, Chat.

—Oye… —Una idea fugaz se apareció en la cabeza del héroe— Antes del akuma, estaba pasando el rato con Mari. ¿No quieres venir conmigo? ¡Apuesto que le encantará verte!

—Espera, ¿vas a volver? —Ladybug puso cara de… ¿susto? Chat Noir no supo descifrarla del todo.

—Pues… No he usado Cataclysm —Se miró el dorso de la mano y su anillo—, así que mi transformación no se deshará hasta que yo quiera. Y, en teoría, los padres de Mari no volverán hasta dentro de unas horas, así que… ¿No quieres venir? —volvió a preguntar.

—Oh, Chat, cuánto lo siento, tengo, eh, otros asuntos urgentes a los que atender.

—No hay problema, Bugaboo —Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, buscando tranquilizar esos nervios repentidos.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero sabía que ella o le daría una respuesta vaga o ninguna. Ella era así de reservada en cuanto a su vida privada. No obstante, y quizás por culpa de su lado felino, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Ladybug se habría puesto celosa? ¿O quizás no Marinette no le caía del todo bien...? No, no podía ser. Por un lado, porque le parecía que ellas nunca habían interactuado mucho (llevar un registro mental de todos los civiles que conocían no era precisamente algo fácil de hacer) y, por el otro lado, ¿cómo podría alguien como Marinette caerle mal a Ladybug?

—Bueno… Hasta la próxima, _my lady_.

Y, sin siquiera esperar a que su dama se despidiera también, Chat Noir se marchó. Cada momento que pasaba era un momento en el que Ladybug no atendía a sus asuntos personales, y él no quería ni entretenerla ni desperdiciar su preciado tiempo. Sumado a eso, había muchas canciones que no había llegado a cantar para y con Marinette.

En el camino hacia el hogar Dupain-Cheng, su mente lo entretuvo pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría con Ladybug y Marinette en una tarde de juegos o karaoke. Ambas eran súper divertidas y muy pero muy brillantes. Chat Noir sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Qué bendición era tenerlas en su vida!

Entonces la vio. Fue un segundo en el que desvió la vista hacia las calles parisinas, pero la vio. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando personas, algún que otro perrito y objetos varios y pidiendo disculpas, la vio. A Marinette. ¡A Marinette! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no se había quedado en su casa? ¿Y de qué corría? Chat Noir sabía que no había ningún akuma nuevo; nunca pasaban menos de unos días entre akuma y akuma.

Resolvió, entonces, preguntarle.

—¡Marinette! —la llamó desde lo alto de un edificio.

La susodicha se detuvo en seco. Uno podría decir que se había congelado en su lugar, salvo por su pecho que ascendía y descendía con cada respiración agitada. Giró lentamente el rostro en dirección a Chat Noir, terror dibujado en su expresión.

—Ho-hola de nuevo, _minou_.

De un salto, bajó del edificio y se paró frente a su amiga, ignorando a los demás transeúntes que los miraban curiosos.

—Mari, ¿por qué no estás en casa? ¡El akuma atacó no muy lejos de aquí!

—Oh, verás, Chat, yo…

Nunca en su vida, ni como Adrien, la había visto desencadenar una serie de balbuceos y excusas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza como aquella vez. Era, hasta cierto punto, asombroso ver cómo la pobre chica podía enredarse tanto con sus propias palabras. Palabras que no acababan por decir absolutamente nada: Marinette hasta lograba hacer de los balbuceos todo un arte. Era genuinamente impresionante.

Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? Se notaba que apenas se había calzado y tomado su pequeño bolso antes de de salir de su casa. Además, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían despedido y la distancia desde el hogar Dupain-Cheng hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ahora, todo indicaba que Marinette había ido en su búsqueda no mucho tiempo después de que él saltara por la ventana. En otras palabras, Chat Noir estaba casi seguro de que lo había seguido.

No obstante, eso aún dejaba el interrogante del _porqué_.

De pronto algo en la mente de Chat Noir hizo «clic» y empezó a atar cabos sueltos.

—Un momento, Mari —la interrumpió con un tono inusualmente serio.

—¿S-sí, gatito?

—Tú… —Frunció el entrecejo— ¿me seguiste?

Marinette puso cara de sorpresa. ¿O quizás de incredulidad? Al parecer Chat Noir había dado en el clavo y la había descubierto.

—Sí, Chat —habló Marinette después de unos segundos—. Claro. Por supuesto.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Te seguí porque estaba preocupada por ti. O sea. Naturalmente me iba a preocupar por ti —El superhéroe reparó en cómo Marinette empezaba a relajarse poco a poco; como si la confesión le hubiera alivianado el alma—. Esa fue la razón por la cual te seguí.

—Mari —dijo con una mezcla de enojo con su amiga e irritación por los mirones que, poco disimuladamente, trataban de escuchar su conversación—. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Chat Noir extendió su bastón y, sin pedir permiso como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, tomó a Marinette por la cintura. No mucho después, ambos estaban de camino nuevamente hacia el hogar Dupain-Cheng, yendo de techo en techo, de tejado a tejado. Por un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Chat Noir estaba enojado con ella, y no le cabía duda de que Marinette no tenía palabras para templar el ánimo de su amigo. Fue él quien rompió el silencio cuando no quedaba mucho más para llegar a destino.

—¿Sabes? Mientras volvía venía pensando en lo inteligente que eres, Mari.

—¿De verdad, gatito? —dijo con voz pequeña.

—Sí. Por eso estoy tan decepcionado contigo. ¡Deberías saber tan bien como yo que los akumas son peligrosísimos! No me malintenpretes: me hace muy feliz que te preocupes por mí y que confíes en que Ladybug y yo salvaremos el día, ¡pero todo tiene un límite!

Marinette calló. Uno minutos después ya se encontraban sobre el balconcito de la dueña de casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Chat.

—Sólo… —suspiró— Sólo prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. Sé que no hiciste algo imprudente como meterte entre el akuma y nosotros; pero hubiera sido mucho mejor que te quedaras en casa.

—Lo prometo, gatito…

—No suenas muy convincente, Mari —dijo en tono de broma, aunque su comentario iba totalmente en serio.

—Prometo no volver a seguirte la próxima vez que haya un akuma, Chat Noir —dijo Marinette con voz exageradamente solemne y llevándose una mano al corazón. El héroe no pudo evitar reír.

—Así me gusta, princesa. Ahora, ¿nos queda tiempo para ver una película antes de que lleguen tus padres? Quisiera seguir cantando, pero no quisiera quedarme sin mi maravillosa voz.

A modo de disculpa, Marinette dejó que Chat Noir eligiera qué verían. Disfrutaron del tiempo que les quedaba juntos cómodos en el sillón, bebiendo refrescos, comiendo bocadillos poco saludables y mireando _Los Aristogatos_. Chat Noir comentó en cierto momento que se sentía identificado con Thomas O'Malley —era un galán de buen corazón, después de todo—, mas Marinette replicó que él se parecía más bien a Berlioz o Toulouse. Chat Noir señaló que, en ese caso, si Marinette fuera uno de los personajes, sería Marie. De hecho, notó, no había mucha diferencia entre «Marie» y «Mari». Luego de ello, no se hicieron más comentarios durante la película.

Tom y Sabine llegaron apenas unos minutos después de que _Los Aristogatos_ terminase: Chat Noir los había oído llegar con su escucha aumentada. Rápidamente, pero cuidando de no hacer mucho escándalo, el par de amigos subió a la habitación de Marinette. Los últimos rayos del sol pintaban el lugar con pinceladas naranja; que, mezclados con el rosa que predominaba el dormitorio, transmitían una acogedora sensación. Daban ganas de quedarse a remolonear allí.

—Gracias por todo, Mari.

—Gracias a ti por venir, gatito.

—Y pórtate bien, ¿eh?

—Lo haré, Chat. Te escribo luego para coordinar nuestra próxima reunión, ¿sí?

—Espero que sea pronto.

Le guiñó el ojo, Marinette rió y en cuestión de segundos Chat Noir se hallaba de camino hacia la mansión Agreste. Una vez allí y deshecha su transformación, Adrien hizo el recorrido de siempre: de la entrada a la cocina —tomó algo de Camembert y un refresco para él— y de la cocina a su habitación.

No bien oyó la puerta cerrarse, Plagg salió de su escondite bajo su camisa y Adrien le entregó su recompensa. A continuación el joven se sentó sobre su cama y miró a su compañero comer, regalándole una verde mirada expectante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el kwami con la boca llena de queso.

—¿No vas a sermonearme?

—¿Debería?

—Lo has hecho sin interrupciones desde que empecé a visitar a Marinette —se encogió de hombros—. Y, con lo que sucedió hoy, supuse que me señalarías cómo mi amistad con ella hizo que se comportara imprudente o algo así.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, muchacho —Engulló lo último que le quedaba de Camembert y, después de masticarlo ruidosamente, continuó—: Tu amiguita es responsable por sus propias acciones. Además, como bien dijiste, no es que cometió la locura de meterse en la batalla contra el akuma. Hasta debería felicitarte: la manera en la que la regañaste fue muy madura.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Adrien apenas iluminándose.

—Sumado a todo esto, y por más de que no quiera reconocerlo —hizo una mueca de molestia—, cumpliste con tu deber tal y como lo habías prometido cuando apareció el akuma.

—¡Te lo dije! —sonrió anchamente.

—Es decir, sigo desaprobando completamente de todo esto; pero no es como si por algún milagro ahora fueras a empezar a escucharme.

Adrien sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se echó atrás sobre su cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuántos años tienen Adrien y Marinette, ni tampoco hay fecha oficial para sus cumpleaños. Así que me tomé la libertad de inventármelos. Y la canción a la que hago referencia con el akuma es «Mon amie la rose» de Françoise Hardy.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Proyecto de arte

«¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que te gustaría!» escribió Adrien en su celular. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, presionó el botón de enviar.

Sentado sobre las escalinatas de su escuela mientras esperaba a Nino, levantó la vista. El cielo mañanero estaba completamente despejado, esa misma tarde volvería a juntarse con sus amigos para terminar el proyecto de arte y, en ese preciso momento, se estaba intercambiando canciones con Marinette: él le recomendaba una de música disco y ella de alguna banda de rock o indie poco conocida. Se sentía, en otras palabras, dichoso.

Bajó la vista cuando su celular vibró en su mano y leyó un «¿Qué otra canción me recomiendas de esta cantante?». Adrien pensó unos segundos, tratando de hacer memoria. «Gloria Gaynor tiene grandes éxitos, pero ahora no se me viene ninguno a la mente. Seguro que en Spotify los encuentras».

—Adrien, ¡ey!

—Buenos días, Nino.

Se puso de pie y su amigo lo rodeó por los hombros para llevarlo dentro del establecimiento.

—Soy yo, ¿u hoy estás de particular buen humor? —preguntó Nino.

—¿Cómo no estarlo si hoy me junto con ustedes?

—Dices que "te juntas" con nosotros como si fuéramos la chusma.

Adrien rió de muy buena gana, haciendo que su estado de ánimo mejorara, si es que acaso era posible. Él y su mejor amigo se dirigieron al aula a esperar que la primera clase iniciara. Eran los primeros en llegar.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace un tiempo, ¿puedo? —comenzó Nino.

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

—¿Cómo sigue tu, eh…, "plan" de acercarte Marinette? —Ante la mirada confundida de Adrien, Nino continuó—: Ya sabes, eso de que ella es tímida contigo y tus ganas de romper esa barrera.

—¡Oh! —Adrien casi se había olvidado de esa posibilidad desde que prácticamente sólo interactuaba con ella como Chat Noir—. Bueno, como todavía no resolví el tema de cómo no ser avasallante…

—Entiendo, entiendo —asintió Nino—. Pero, ¿y si te dijera que Alya y yo tenemos una idea que podría ayudarte? —Adrien sólo levantó una ceja en señal de desconfiada curiosidad—. Verás: según Alya, cuando Marinette se pone manos a la obra y se concentra en un proyecto de moda o arte, es casi como si se convirtiera en otra persona.

—¿«En otra persona»? ¿Y eso me ayudaría cómo…?

—¡Ahí viene la mejor parte! —Le regaló una sonrisa triunfante—. Estoy seguro que si ustedes dos se ocupan de la parte plástica y dejas que Marinette tome el mando, sus inhibiciones se irán, eh, deshaciendo poco a poco. En parte porque _tiene_ que hablar contigo para que puedan trabajar juntos y en parte porque estará tan concentrada, que dudo que de a momentos se acuerde que está hablando contigo. Hasta me animaría a decir que pasarías a un segundo plano —rió.

—Momento, ¿a qué te refieres con «la parte plástica»?

—Oh, claro, casi lo olvidaba. Alya y yo pensamos que podríamos hacer la presentación con una parte plástica, ¿recuerdas lo que habíamos planeado hacer con papel maché?, y con una parte musical. Se me había ocurrido remixar alguna canción de la época o algo y reproducirla de fondo mientras ustedes hablan sobre el arte y blablabla. Pero claro que eso es algo que tenemos que terminar de discutir con Marinette y contigo.

Adrien ponderó la idea unos segundos. No era invasiva, no era avasallante; simplemente tendrían que trabajar juntos para un fin común, y eso implicaba comunicarse. Quizás hasta sería mejor que Marinette "tome el mando" como decía Nino, ya que eso significaría que ella sería la que le daría las indicaciones o él tendría un rol más de ayudante. Tenía la impresión de que su amiga se negaría al principio, pero Adrien confiaba también en sus capacidades para convencerla.

—Me parece bien —asintió finalmente—. Lo hablamos con las chicas no bien lleguen, ¿sí?

—Si es que llegan antes de que toque la campana —señaló Nino con una risita.

Adrien tomó su celular para ver la hora. Si no se apresuraban, Alya y Marinette llegarían tarde, seguramente por culpa de la segunda. Aprovechando que todavía tenía unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, Adrien volvió a escribirle a su amiga «Estás llegando tarde, princesa». La respuesta de Marinette no tardó en llegar:

«Oh, vamos, _chaton_ , no tú también!»

«Espera un mom»

«Ento»

«Cómo sabes que estoy llegando tarde?»

«Chat»

«Me estás espiando?»

El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco. Rayos, rayos, rayos, acababa de delatarse. Bueno, no, no del todo. Pero Marinette había reparado en el detalle de que él sabía algo que se suponía que Chat Noir no, un descuido que a Adrien podría costarle su nueva amistad.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? Acabas de ponerte blanco como papel —le preguntó la voz preocupada de Nino.

—Sí, sí —respondió sin levantar la vista, su cabeza estaba funcionando a miles de kilómetros por hora para encontrar una respuesta creíble—. Por un momento leí mal mi calendario y pensé que hoy tenía una sesión de fotos. Pero no, tengo toda la tarde libre para ustedes.

«Claro que no, princesa!»

_Piensa, piensa, piensa, rayos._

«Dijiste que siempre llegabas tarde, y como te estás mensajeando conmigo, asumí que hoy también sería el caso! Es obvio que di en el clavo».

Y le mandó un emoji con lentes de sol y uno de un gato negro. Si aparentaba que todo estaba bien, si actuaba como siempre, y si Marinette se lo creía, habría evitado un problema y un sermón interminable de Plagg que básicamente podría resumirse en «como siempre, yo tengo razón».

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la ansiedad de Adrien aumentaba exponencialmente. Marinette era muy inteligente, estaba seguro de que no había mordido el anzuelo. Era una excusa barata. Por primera vez la resintió por ser tan despierta. Pero no podía echarle la culpa a ella. Claro que no. Él era el que se había metido en este asuntillo de secretos en primer lugar. Oh, Dios, Plagg tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cabeza dura? ¿Tan bobo? Tendría que haber sido sincero con su amiga desde el primer momento, tal y como su kwami se lo había sugerido. Pero ya era tarde. Sentía que todo estaba perdido. No sólo Chat Noir perdería su preciada amistad con Marinette, sino que Adrien también. Porque era obvio que ella ataría los cabos sueltos. ¿Un joven rubio de ojos verdes que parecía conocerla de hacía mucho más que unas tardes de juegos? Se daría cuenta al instante. Quizás tardara un día o dos, pero con la ayuda de Alya, quien tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas, la verdad saldría a la luz. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. No sólo perdería su amistad con Marinette, sino que su doble identidad de superhéroe quedaría expuesta también. A la fanática más grande de la dupla dinámica de París, ni más ni menos. Ay, todo estaba perdido. No, no todo. Tenía a Nino también. Pero un momento, ¿y si Nino acaba enterándose? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Entendería que no podía revelarle su secreto? ¿O se enfadaría? Ahí sí todo estaría perdido.

Su celular vibró entonces. Había pasado apenas un minuto.

«Claro, qué tonta! Tienes razón, gatito. Lo siento!»

Adrien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, hermano?

—Mejor que nunca —le sonrió aliviado.

Sus compañeros empezaron a llenar el aula, trayendo consigo sus típicas conversaciones animadas, risitas y algún que otro comentario despectivo de Chloé, que Adrien supo hacerle callar. Finalmente la campana sonó y sus amigas llegaron casi sin aliento, como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar saludos cuando Madame Bustier entró en el salón.

Si bien ahora se hallaba tranquilo, Adrien no paraba de preguntarse si Marinette le habría contado sobre las visitas de Chat Noir a Alya. Es decir, si la joven reportera se encontraba con ella en el momento que le había mandado ese mensaje descuidado, quizás hubiera deducido que algo andaba mal. Las reacciones y expresiones de Marinette la delataban con total facilidad.

No obstante, ninguna de las dos hizo comentario acerca de ello durante el resto del día. Y rara vez Alya callaba su ferviente amor por Ladybug y Chat Noir. Así que quizá era seguro dar por sentado que su despiste no había pasado a mayores.

Durante el receso Alya y Nino actualizaron a Marinette acerca de su idea para el proyecto de arte, aunque parecieron obviar el detalle de que ella y Adrien trabajarían juntos. El joven modelo lo dedujo de las miradas cómplices de sus amigos. Pero, dentro de todo, a Marinette pareció encantarle la idea de mezclar música y artes plásticas de diferentes períodos, por lo que sería fácil decidirse por dónde empezar a ponerse manos a la obra esa tarde.

Para cuando repararon en ello, el final de la jornada escolar ya había llegado a su fin. Durante el pequeño trayecto de la Collège hasta el hogar Dupain-Cheng, los cuatro amigos se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades, series y videojuegos. También hubo un pedido de Alya a Marinette para que le ayudara a mejorar sus habilidades con el Ultimate Mecha Strike, aunque Nino le aseguró que no podría derrotarlo jamás. Los padres de Marinette los recibieron con su característica calidez. Tom le sugirió a su hija que eligiera unos emparedados de la panadería para ofrecerle a sus amigos, cosa con la que ella estuvo de acuerdo. Marinette los invitó a ponerse cómodos en su habitación mientras preparaba todo, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier tipo de ayuda ofrecida de los otros tres.

Una vez en la habitación de Marinette, Adrien cayó en la cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía en ella. Era como estar en casa. O más bien, era su hogar fuera del hogar. La mansión Agreste siempre había sido admirada como una exquisitez arquitectónica, con su estilo moderno e imponente. Mas sus mármoles blancos y orgullosos con sus negros elegantes carecían de todo valor para Adrien, particularmente ahora que conocía los rosas y naranjas del dormitorio de Marinette. Se había vuelto su nuevo espacio de confort, juegos y amistad. No había lugar en el mundo que pudiera comparársele.

Segundos después de ponerse cómodos, Marinette apareció con una bandeja llena de bocadillos apetitosos y cuatro vasos altos llenos de jugo. Rápidamente Adrien notó que todos eran de naranja. Y la última vez que la había visitado como Chat Noir, Marinette había dejado bien en claro que no le agradaba ese sabor. Decidió hacer un pequeño experimento:

—Propongo un brindis. Por, eh… ¿La amistad y el arte?

—¡Por la amistad y el arte! —repitió Alya.

Nino y Marinette se sumaron al brindis en coro, chocaron los vasos con suavidad para no romperlos ni ensuciar, y finalmente bebieron al mismo tiempo. Adrien miró de soslayo a su amiga diseñadora: ésta traía la expresión de alguien que hace algo por educación y compromiso, pero que claramente no lo estaba disfrutando.

Así que el jugo de naranja había sido un detalle para con Chat Noir. De haberse podido materializarse, la habitación se hubiera inundado de la dicha de Adrien. Dios, su amiga era realmente un ángel. ¿Cómo no adorar a alguien quien te concede hasta el más nimio de los caprichos? ¿Más cuando hace un pequeño sacrificio como beber el jugo que no le gusta?

—Bueno, haremos una parte plástica y una musical, ¿no? —dijo Marinette.

—Así es —asintió Nino—. Alya y yo nos encargaremos de investigar acerca de los distintos períodos artísticos y su música, Adrien y tú pueden ocuparse de la parte plástica.

El cerebro de Marinette pareció necesitar unos segundos para procesar esa última información.

—¿C-con Adrien?

—Si no te molesta, claro —dijo éste con su mejor sonrisa.

—Bien, está decidido —anunció Alya antes de que Marinette pudiera agregar comentario alguno—. Hoy empezaremos a bocetar las ideas, ¿les parece? Nino y yo buscaremos una lista de artistas de varias épocas para ver qué podemos remixar y ustedes pueden… pueden…

—Si Marinette está de acuerdo conmigo —dijo mirando en su dirección—, creo que es una buena idea empezar haciendo unos croquis. Una idea nos llevará a otra hasta dar con la que nos parezca mejor.

—Genial, me parece que ya estamos bien encaminados —dijo Nino—. Manos a la obra.

—Espera, espera, ¿no vamos a ponerle nombre a los equipos esta vez? —preguntó Adrien divertido.

—Oh, es verdad, compañero Alfa —rió Alya, chocó palmas con el modelo y se dirigió a su novio—. ¿Qué te parece… DJWiFi?

—Por favor, dime que no te pusiste «WiFi» por tu akuma —se quejó Marinette, ya siendo la de siempre.

—¿Por qué no? Oye, ¡no vas a decirme que no fui una gran villana! —volvió a reír—. Bueno, ya que ustedes nunca fueron «akumatizados»… ¿Qué les parece «Adrianette»?

—Ese —dijo Marinette con tono seco— tiene que ser el nombre menos trabajado del mundo.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga. Ésta le dirigió una sonrisita tímida y se rascó la nuca apenada.

—Bien, ahora que los nombres han sido decididos, ¡a trabajar! —dijo Nino.

Éste y Alya se hicieron a un lado para empezar una lista de posibles canciones que podrían usar para la presentación. Adrien vio a Marinette tomar su cuadernito de bocetos, y ésta, haciendo un notable esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, se sentó a su lado con su lápiz en mano.

—¿La idea era hacer una estatua de papel maché, no? —preguntó Adrien.

—Sí. Nino y yo habíamos pensado en hacer o una _Venus de Capua_ o una _Luperca_ , pero pintada en un estilo de otro movimiento artístico —dijo con un dejo de timidez—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—No sé mucho de lobos, pero creo que con la _Venus_ podemos hacer algo… Eh, bueno, quizá sea la influencia de vivir con mi padre —rió—, pero podríamos vestirla como alguna mujer de algún retrato famoso.

—Es un buen comienzo —asintió Marinette, elevando la vista y pensando—. ¿Algún cuadro que se te venga a la mente ahora?

—¿ _La Gioconda_?

—Mmm… ¿Algo que destaque más? Viste ropa muy oscura y no sé si será fácil reconocerla al instante.

—¿ _Ofelia_? No, espera, es un poco demasiado trágico.

Mientras empezaba a bocetear una figura femenina copiando la imagen de la _Venus_ de su celular, Marinette le dio la razón dejando escapar una risita. Adrien la notó algo más relajada.

—¿Cómo se llama el cuadro de los granjeros?

—No lo recuerdo, pero sus ropas tampoco me parecen tan reconocibles a primera vista.

—No me la estás poniendo nada fácil, Marinette —bromeó.

Ella por fin levantó la vista del papel con expresión compungida.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento, Adrien —dijo entre apenada y nerviosa—. No es que lo esté haciendo a propósito, es decir, no quise- no es que tus ideas no me parezcan buenas-

—No, no, Marinette, ¡No lo dije en serio! —Levantó las manos e hizo un gesto para calmarla. A espaldas de Marinette, Nino y Alya lo miraban atentos por si tendrían que intervenir o si Adrien se las arreglaría solito—. Al contrario, ¡tus argumentos están más que perfectos! Es verdad que tendríamos que hacer algo más llamativo…

—Sí, algo con colores brillantes e icónicos…

De la nada, Adrien recordó aquel retrato de su madre que su padre tenía en su estudio. Le parecía recordar que Gabriel lo había encargado en el estilo de un pintos famoso, pero no se acordaba de cual.

—Marinette, ¿cómo se llama aquel tipo que pintaba con mucho dorado?

—¿Klimt?

—¡Ese!

Con otro «Mmm» Marinette buscó en Google el nombre del pintor. Rápidamente la pantalla de su celular se llenó de imágenes donde el oro reinaba.

—¿Qué te parece ese? —señaló Adrien.

—« _Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer I_ » —leyó Marinette luego de agrandar la imagen—. Me gusta.

—¿Y si vestimos a nuestra venus con algo similar a lo que lleva esta mujer?

Entonces algo ocurrió. Un brillo que nunca había visto antes en los ojos de su amiga resplandeció. Su rostro también pareció iluminarse. Como Chat Noir, Adrien había visto la magia en acción antes. Pero el origen de la magia siempre había venido o de los akumas o de sus Miraculous; esta era la primera vez que había observado la magia en algo que estaba tanto dentro como fuera de este mundo. Fue una experiencia sublime.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Marinette con la energía de un tornado y comenzando a dibujar con la velocidad de uno—. Si la vamos a reproducir en papel maché, podemos usar papel dorado metalizado para darle un mejor efecto. En otras partes podemos poner pegamento y purpurina. Aunque —Se llevó el lápiz a la barbilla y volvió a elevar la vista mientras pensaba. Adrien no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía adorable— si hacemos una estatua a escala, deberíamos hacerla más pequeña de lo que habíamos planeado, no sólo por el tiempo que nos llevará, sino por su peso también. O sino, también queda la opción de reproducirla como un cuadro. Todavía estamos a tiempo de cambiar de idea. ¿Tú qué opinas? —Y lo miró de lleno a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Eh, ¿reproducirla como estatua? —preguntó todavía anonadado ante el torrente de creatividad de su amiga. Le pareció oír risitas de fondo—. Digo, porque estaríamos fusionando el estilo de un cuadro en una escultura, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, es verdad… —Marinette volvió a concentrarse en su cuadernito—. Lo que puede complicarse son los detalles, ya que ahora los tenemos que hacer más pequeños…

—¿Y si lo hacemos medio cubista? Así no tenemos que preocuparnos en poner las cosas exactamente en su lugar… También podríamos hacerla en dos dimensiones. O sea, no en cuadro, pero hacer una silueta de algún material, no sé, ¿alguna madera liviana?, con la pose de la Venus, pintarle el rostro y el cuerpo en un estilo cubista y vestirla de dorado.

—Pero creo que, si vamos a mezclar tres movimientos, es mejor presentarla en forma de cuadro.

—En resumen: buscamos una foto de la _Venus_ , la dibujamos como lo haría Picasso y la pintamos como Klimt. ¿Te parece?

—Excelente idea, Adrien —dijo fugazmente levantando la vista sin el menor atisbo de su típico retraimiento—. Ahora bien, ¿no crees que si mezclamos tantas cosas al fin y al cabo no se terminará pareciendo a nada?

—Bueno, eso lo podemos decir en la presentación. Si explicamos el proceso de cómo llegamos a ello, creo que quedadará bien claro.

—Siempre se puede mostrar fotos de los originales, de dónde sacamos la idea.

—Genial.

Marinette de pronto calló y se dedicó a dibujar. Adrien pensó que, con la velocidad que movía el lápiz, en cualquier momento vería chispas. Había sido tal y como Nino y Alya lo habían predicho: el _brainstorming_ artístico había hecho que la creatividad pasara a un primer plano, lo cual había permitido a su amiga hablar con él sin dificultad alguna. Adrien estaba extasiado. Esperó que, después de esta experiencia, Marinette comprendiera que no tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa o tímida en su presencia. Era todo lo que el modelo deseaba en ese momento.

No parecía que hubiera nada más que pudiera aportar hasta que Marinette terminara los bocetos iniciales, así que se arrimó a sus otros dos amigos para ver cómo venía su parte del trabajo. No habían avanzado mucho, a decir verdad. Con un guiño de Nino y una sonrisita pícara de Alya, comprendió que habían estado más atentos a Marinette y a él que a su lista de música. Pero la joven parejita podía continuar su labor en cualquier otro momento.

—Creo que lo tengo —anunció Marinette.

El trío restante se acercó a ver.

—¿Esa es… la _Venus_ que habíamos mencionado la otra vez? —preguntó Nino haciéndose el tonto.

—Con los estilos modernista y cubista encima, sí —respondió Adrien.

—Sabía que dejarles la parte plástica a ustedes dos era una excelente idea —dijo Alya con orgullo.

—¿Y cómo viene la lista? —preguntó Marinette.

Alya y Nino se miraron un poquito nerviosos.

—Pues… está un poco corta todavía. Encontrar canciones antiguas para remixar no está nada fácil.

—Entonces quizá lo mejor sea buscar de la época modernista y cubista, ¿no? —sugirió Marinette todavía surfeando la metafórica oleada de inspiración—. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—-Nah, es simplemente investigar un poco en internet. Buscaremos canciones contemporáneas a las épocas de esos movimientos y listo —dijo Nino chasqueando los dedos.

—Si ustedes ya terminaron, ¿por qué no juegan a algo mientras nosotros seguimos? Todavía tenemos toda la tarde por delante.

—¿Nos echamos unas rondas de Ultimate Mecha Strike? —preguntó Adrien, sonriéndole a Marinette.

Ésta parpadeó un par de veces.

—Eh, ¡ah! ¡Claro! Primero bajaré por refrescos y los controles, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, Marinette.

Abatido porque su amiga volvía a ser la de siempre, Adrien la vio bajar al primer piso. Suspiró y se dirigió a los otros dos.

—No dije nada malo, ¿o sí?

—Al contrario, creo que manejaste la situación como un campeón, hermano —lo felicitó Nino.

—Hay cosas que simplemente se escapan de tu control, Adrien —agregó Alya, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y aparentemente, del de ella también.

«Bueno,» pensó Adrien «lo que sí puedo controlar es una magia milenaria y transformarme en Chat Noir para venir a visitarla».

Pasaron el rato entre videojuegos, bocadillos que parecían haber sido preparados por los mismísimos dioses y alguna que otra consulta para pedir opiniones acerca de música. Si bien no tenía todo lo que necesitaba consigo para poder trabajar como era debido, Nino pudo usar su celular para hacer varios intentos de remix. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la música electrónica no se correspondía con ninguno de los movimientos que presentarían en el producto final; mas, como señaló Alya, sí era una manera de mostrar el arte contemporáneo. Unas horas más tarde, ya los cuatro se hallaban jugando frente al monitor.

—Se está haciendo tarde —señaló Adrien al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo y se dirigió a Nino y Alya—. ¿Los alcanzo hasta casa?

Luego de un breve intercambio entre la joven pareja, ambos accedieron a la invitación. Adrien llamó a su conductor, y los cuatro jugaron una última ronda antes de partir. Cuando el Gorila le informó que ya estaba cerca, Marinette los acompañó para despedirlos.

Si bien por un lado Adrien disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con su amiga, por el otro lado agradeció no tener que repetir aquella conversación incómoda de la última vez. Otra vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso cambiara pronto.

—Bueno, tengo que admitirlo —dijo una vez sentados en la limusina—. Tenían razón acerca de Marinette.

—¿Te refieres a cómo se comporta cuando se pone en modo creativo? —preguntó Alya con una sonrisa ancha.

—¡Sí! Mari de verdad hasta parece otra persona.

—¿«Mari»? —repitió Alya sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora más pícaramente—. ¿Desde cuándo le decimos «Mari»?

—A veces la llama así —se le adelantó Nino.

—Eh, ah, es que me parece un apodo bonito, ¿no? —improvisó Adrien—. Pero no la he llamado así porque, bueno, todavía parece que la incomodo. ¿Alguna idea de por qué?

—Ni idea —contestó Alya encogiéndose de hombros.

Había algo en su mirada que a Adrien le decía exactamente lo contrario. Ya había hecho la prueba antes con Nino, pero él también le había dicho que no conocía la causa del comportamiento nervioso de Marinette. No obstante, no insistió en el tema durante el resto del viaje. Se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, mas seguramente los otros dos tenían alguna buena razón para ocultarle la verdad; quizás se trataba de alguna intimidad de Marinette. Y no iba a meter las narices donde no le correspondía.

Y también había algo más que admitir: de haber sabido qué le pasaba a su amiga, las tardes de Marinette y Chat Noir nunca habrían existido en un primer lugar. Era una sensación extraña. Sólo había visitado tres veces a la jovencita, mas había algo en el trato de Marinette que le daba la sensación de que su amistad ya había echado raíces hacía tiempo. Había una confianza que sólo se genera en las relaciones longevas. Quizás era la forma en la que ella lo trataba, como si conociese sus gustos y mañas y ya hubiera lidiado con ellas.

Lástima que no podía callar la vocecita en su cabeza (y ocasionalmente la de Plagg) que constantemente le recordaba que la estaba engañando.

Unos minutos más tarde y luego de dejar a Alya y a Nino en sus respectivos hogares, Adrien ya se hallaba en su enorme dormitorio. Dejó su mochila en el piso y se tiró sobre su cama. No había reparado en lo agotado que estaba. Estar constantemente pendiente de una persona parecía producir ese efecto. Sumado al hecho de que se había atiborrado de bocadillos y jugo de naranja.

—Déjame adivinar —Oyó la voz de Plagg mientras éste salía de su escondite—: hoy cometiste un error cuando intercambiabas mensajes con tu amiguita, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y tedio, apenas levantando la cara de la almohada.

—Soy un ser mágico que se oculta bajo tu camisa todo el tiempo, muchacho —dijo como si se tratara de una obviedad—. En un momento tu corazón se aceleró casi tanto como aquella vez en que a Ladybug se la tragó un akuma transformado en dinosaurio. Estabas aterrado.

—No exageres, Plagg. Fue un pequeño error que pude arreglar al instante, nada del otro mundo.

—Por un momento pareció que _este_ mundo se te venía abajo, Adrien.

El joven modelo sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya había aprendido que, en materia a su relación con Marinette, su kwami no daría el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, Plagg continuó:

—Con que sigas mintiéndole a Marinette, sólo te vas a meter en problemas. ¿Acaso no ves que sí puedes tener una amistad con ella? ¿No fue hoy prueba suficiente?

—Perdona, ¿acaso estuviste en la misma habitación que yo? —Adrien ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Sí, pudimos planear una parte del trabajos juntos, pero, en el momento en el que terminamos, ¡volvió a ser la misma chica tímida de antes! —Suspiró—. Sé que no es verdad, pero a veces sí siento que no le agrado.

—Supongamos que no le agradas o que nunca descubrirás qué le ocurre —dijo Plagg con un tono más suave—. ¿No sería mejor, entonces, dejar de forzar la relación? Quizás simplemente tienes una expectativa de amistad inalcanzable.

—Pero Marinette y Chat Noir son amigos. Y Chat Noir y yo somos la misma persona. Es decir, sí, a veces se me sube la magia a la cabeza y puedo ser un poco arrogante y más caradura —admitió—, pero sigo siendo yo. Por lo tanto, el problema de Mari es con Adrien Agreste. ¿Qué tiene Chat Noir que no tiene Adrien Agreste para que le caiga bien? ¿O qué tiene Adrien Agreste que no tiene Chat Noir para que la incomode?

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, tratando de pensar. Había muchas similitudes y diferencias entre sus dos identidades, pero ninguna se destacaba tanto como para decir «¡Oh! ¡Era _eso_!»

—¿Sabes? —dijo Plagg—. Creo que esto va más allá de una simple amistad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su kwami no le contestó, pero Adrien vio algo en su mirada, un secreto que permanecería en silencio. Le recordó a las miradas de Alya y Nino, por alguna razón.


	7. Lauréolas

—A ver si entendí bien —dijo Plagg—: ¿vas a llevarle _flores_ a modo de disculpa?

—No entiendo qué hay que entender —respondió Adrien—. La última vez le cancelé a último momento y quiero llevarle un regalo para compensar mi falta.

—¿Estás seguro de que esta chica es sólo una amiga?

—Por milésima vez, Plagg, sí, Mari es mi amiga. No es _sólo_ una amiga, es una _gran_ amiga, pero una amiga al fin.

—Y… ¿por ello le regalarás flores?

—Sé lo que estás tratando de decir. Pero mira bien: ¿es un ramo de flores? No, es una _maceta_ con flores. Para su balcón —insistió—. No es un regalo romántico, es un detalle en nombre de nuestra amistad. Es distinto.

El suspiro de abatimiento de Plagg dio por finalizada la conversación. Satisfecho, Adrien tomó la maceta, la colocó dentro de una bolsa de papel rosa que había escogido especialmente para Marinette y le hizo una señal a su kwami para que se escondiera bajo su camisa. Bajó hasta la oficina de Nathalie para avisarle que iría a visitar a unos amigos y que le haría saber cuándo volvería.

No mucho después, Chat Noir, ya se hallaba bajo el intenso sol del mediodía y sobre los techos parisinos respirando libertad. Saludó a alguno que otro fan que lo vio, posó heroicamente para aquellos que le sacaban fotos y, para cuando se acercaba al hogar Dupain-Cheng, intentó pasar más desapercibido. No quería que la gente notara que visitaba a su amiga con cierta regularidad. Y, si bien su figura negra no era exactamente el mejor camuflaje durante el día, creyó haber logrado su cometido al llegar a destino.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo del balcón de Marinette, dejó la maceta a un lado y golpeó suavemente la trampilla con los nudillos. Escuchó el sonido de unos pasitos ligeros subir y, como si fuera otro sol, el rostro sonriente de su amiga lo se asomó tras el vidrio.

—Bienvenido, gatito —dijo.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Ella se hizo a un lado, y él bajó a la habitación, bolsa de papel en mano. Una vez estuvo a su lado, Chat Noir se inclinó reverente sin emitir sonido y le extendió el regalo. Con una carita de confusión adorable, Marinette la tomó y examinó sus contenidos.

—¿Claveles?

—Honestamente, no sé nada de flores —admitió, enderezándose—. Sólo las vi bonitas, pensé en tu balcón y en que te quería compensar por lo de la última vez, así que…

—Oh, Chat, no hacía falta, no debiste —le sonrió mientras acariciaba los pétalos de un clavel rosa—. Sé que un héroe a veces tiene cosas importantes que hacer, no te preocupes por ello.

—Siempre puedes devolvérmelas, Marinette —bromeó, recordando la sesión de fotos que su padre había organizado a último momento, razón por la cual había cancelado la tarde de juegos con su amiga.

—¡No! ¡Ahora son mías y sólo mías! —anunció risueña elevando la maceta sobre su cabeza, como mostrándosela a un público inexistente.

Bajaron las escaleras, y Marinette puso las flores sobre escritorio; no sin antes hacer a un lado un montón de telas y algunos materiales de trabajo.

—¿Un nuevo proyecto? —preguntó él.

—Algo así, sí —dijo ella—. Dame un segundo para ir a por nuestro almuerzo y te cuento todos los detalles.

Chat Noir asintió y vio a su amiga bajar hacia la sala de estar. Entonces hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando ella lo dejaba solo en su habitación: curiosear. Empezó por observar la tabla de corcho, cuyos recordatorios plasmados en papelitos de colores eran distintos cada vez que la visitaba, aunque las fotos con sus amigos seguían ahí. Bajo la tabla estaba su mochila. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle si Marinette necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea otra vez —particularmente porque, durante la última reunión con Adrien y sus amigos, se habían dedicado al proyecto de arte exclusivamente—. Finalmente su mirada se posó a los materiales de trabajo junto a los claveles que le había regalado. Vio que se trataba de unos metros de tela dorada, retazos de otros colores también cálidos —rojos, naranjas, marrones—, lentejuelas, un alambre fino, papel verde y, ¿unas plantas de plástico? Eso le llamó particularmente la atención, ya que Marinette contaba con un pequeño pero increíble jardín sobre su techo. ¿Para qué las querría?

—Espero que te guste el quiche —dijo ella, reapareciendo en la habitación.

—Me _encanta_ el quiche —respondió. Había pasado mucho, demasiado tiempo desde la la última vez que había probado la maravillosa cocina de los Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette puso una bandeja entre ambos: servilletas, tenedores, un quiche de verduras varias y otro de tocino. Los padres de su amiga lograban hacer de cualquier platillo un verdadero arte. Y no se trataba de esos pretenciosos platos gourmet que eran pura visual y nada de sabor; sino que Tom y Sabine alcanzaban el perfecto balance entre ambos. Estaba seguro de que acabarían siendo santos de su devoción. Quizá algún día erigiría un templo en su honor.

—Ay, ¡olvidé la bebida! —exclamó Marinette golpeándose la frente como la palma—. Dame un segundo, Chat, ya vuelvo. Puedes empezar si quieres.

—No, no, déjame ayudarte —dijo, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su amiga a pararse—. Es más fácil si uno trae los vasos y el otro la bebida. Además, la comida sabrá mejor si hago esperar a mi estómago.

—A veces eres tan raro, gatito —En su voz había un dejo de burla, pero cariño también.

—Y aun así me sigues invitando a tu casa.

— _Touché_.

Descendieron hasta la sala de estar-cocina. Marinette se acercó a la alacena para tomar dos vasos altos de vidrio, mientras que Chat Noir se ocupó de las bebidas. Sin siquiera preguntar, eligió un jugo de naranja para él y otro de manzana para la dueña de casa. Estando con él, ella no tenía por qué fingir qué le gustaba y qué no. Sonrió un poco al pensar que él tampoco necesitaba fingir quién era cuando estaba con su amiga, tanto como héroe y como civil. Sirvió cada jugo en su respectivo vaso y volvió a guardarlos en la heladera.

No mucho después, ya se encontraban de nuevo en el dormitorio almorzando, hablando de trivialidades y riendo.

—Mari, antes de que la curiosidad mate al gato, ¿me vas a decir en qué estás trabajando ahora?

—Es un secreto —dijo con la boca llena y tragó—, aunque supongo que a ti puedo revelártelo: ¿te conté que mis amigos y yo vamos a hacer una presentación de arte?

—Creo que sí —Adrien obviamente sabía, pero no recordaba si Chat Noir también.

—Bueno, vamos a hablar un poco de varios períodos, compararlos y hacer nuestra propia obra de arte mezclando varios movimientos.

—Así que eso es para la obra de arte.

—No, no —le sonrió—. Adrien, Alya y Nino ya saben de esa parte. Lo que voy a hacer es, bueno, un plus. Esa es la parte secreta.

Chat Noir la miró expectante. Le daba pena que, por un lado, se estaba arruinando la sorpresa que Marinette le estaba preparando a sus amigos —él incluído—, pero por el otro lado, la curiosidad lo estaba torturando. Ante la falta de respuesta, ella rió apenas y continuó:

—Las hojas de plástico, el papel verde y el alambre son para hacer lauréolas.

—¿ _Lauqué_?

—Coronas de laurel. Porque parte de nuestro trabajo tiene que ver con una escultura clásica —le aclaró—. Las lentejuelas y las telas son para hacer como unas bufandas o chales al mejor estilo Gustav Klimt.

—Entonces todo eso es para… —dijo para que le explicara.

—Para usarlas durante la presentación, gatito —le aclaró sin perder ni la paciencia ni la sonrisa—. Nos colocaremos las coronas y vestiremos los chales. Si mis amigos quieren, claro.

—Por supuesto que querrán. Pero dime, ¿cómo harás para…? —Y calló.

—¿Cómo haré para qué, Chat? —preguntó confundida, llevándose su vaso a la boca.

_¿Cómo harás para representar la parte cubista?_ Casi se le había escapado, casi se había delatado con algo que se suponía que Chat Noir no debía saber. De nuevo.

—¿Cómo harás para llevarlo a la escuela sin que nadie se dé cuenta? —improvisó—. Digo, para que sea una sorpresa y todo.

—Oh, eso. Ahora parece que ocupará mucho espacio, pero cuando acabe caberá todo en mi mochila. Tengo todo fríamente calculado —Le guiñó un ojo y se dio golpecitos en la sien con el índice.

Chat Noir desvió la conversación a otro tema. Con más y más frecuencia se hallaba casi cometiendo errores o diciendo cosas que no se suponía que debía saber. Debía tener más cuidado. Especialmente si no quería ser sometido a otro sermón de Plagg, o peor, que Marinette se enterara quién era su compañero de juegos. Y no quería ni imaginarse qué haría su amiga en ese caso.

Mientras Marinette le explicaba, radiante con la alegría que siempre la destacaba del montón, las diferencias entre un horno común y uno profesional, Chat Noir se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría su amiga si se enteraba su verdadera identidad. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Se sentiría traicionada y dejaría de dirigirle la palabra? ¿O simplemente se decepcionaría y empezaría a tratarlo como ya lo hacía con Adrien?

De alguna forma u otra, siempre lograba acallar estas preguntas en su mente; mas siempre volvían a acosarlo como fantasmas incesantes. Además, había dos puntos claves que su kwami muy acertadamente no paraba de repetirle: primero, que su inocente engaño se había desviado de su plan original —de averiguar por qué Marinette se ponía nerviosa cerca de Adrien—; y segundo, que en algún momento, quizá distante, quizá cercano, él dejaría de ser Chat Noir. Entonces allí tendría dos opciones: o desaparecer completamente de su vida, o enfrentarla con la verdad. Una parte de él esperaba en vano que ese día jamás llegara.

—¿Gatito?

—Perdona, ¿me decías?

—¿Estás bien? Pareces más distraído que de costumbre.

—No es nada, Mari, no te preocupes. Simplemente comí mucho y demasiado rápido —rió, señalado los platos vacíos con una mano y acariciando su barriga con la otra.

—Oh, entonces supongo que no tienes lugar para el postre —le sonrió maliciosa—. Más para mí.

—Marinette —dijo con una seriedad de muerte—. _Siempre tengo lugar para el postre_.

Acompañados por la risita de ella, ambos bajaron hasta la planta baja, donde la joven insistió que él eligiera lo que deseara. Chat Noir no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable: casi siempre que se juntaban a pasar el rato, Marinette siempre se encargaba de que él volviera con el estómago lleno sin pedirle nada a cambio, como si de verdad fuera un gatito callejero desahuciado. Algo que se contradecía absolutamente con la vida de lujo que Adrien Agreste llevaba. Quizá podría convencer a su padre que alguna vez le hiciera un encargo importante a los Dupain-Cheng a modo de secreta compensación.

Finalmente se decidió por un pequeño pastel de mousse de chocolate para compartir entre los dos.

Unos minutos más tarde, el postre ya había sido colocado entre ambos mientras jugaban al _¿Quién soy?,_ por lo que tanto Chat Noir como Marinette llevaban un papel con un nombre pegado sobre la frente. Para el desagrado de la dueña de casa, iba perdiendo casi tan vergonzosamente como aquella vez en la que habían jugado al Jenga.

—¿Mi personaje o persona era un cantante?

—Sí, _chaton_.

—¿Real o ficticio?

—Sólo puedo responder «sí» o «no», Chat.

—Cierto, cierto. Entonces… ¿fue real?

—Sí.

—¿Inglés?

—No. Mi turno —sonrió esperanzada de que esta fuera una ronda de victoria—. ¿Es una persona real?

—Sí, Mari —afirmó llevándose un trozo de postre a la boca.

—¿Mujer?

—Ajá.

—¿Tiene ojos azules? —Levantó una ceja, empezándose a hacerse una idea de quién podía ser.

—Unos _preciosos_ ojos azules —asintió—. Y una sonrisa angelical.

—¿Más o menos de nuestra edad?

Chat Noir volvió a asentir.

—¿Lleva coletas como las mías?

—Has acertado de nuevo.

—¿Es algo así como amada por todos? —preguntó ya segura.

—No sé si por todos —Elevó la vista, recordando personas que definitivamente no la amaban—. Pero digamos que sí.

—Chat, Chat, Chat —Marinette se encogió de hombros petulante—. ¿Qué pasó? Me habías puesto personajes bien difíciles hasta recién. Este ha sido demasiado fácil. Es obvio que mi personaje es Ladybug.

—¡Perdiste! —exclamó él radiante. Y de pronto ya no hubo rastro de pedantería en la carita de Marinette.

—¿¡Cómo que perdí!? —Se quitó el papelito de la frente y, no bien lo leyó, frunció el entrecejo—. «Marinette» ¡Chat! ¡Eso es trampa!

—Oye, que no hayas podido adivinar que eras tú misma, no significa que yo no me haya atenido a las reglas. ¿O esta vez sí vas a admitirme que eres mala perdedora?

Con ojos intensos y los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa ladeada, Marinette le ofreció una contrapropuesta:

—Sólo si tú admites que lo de la «sonrisa angelical» fue para desorientarme.

—¡Estaba siendo completamente sincero! —se defendió mitad divertido, mitad verdaderamente herido ante la acusación.

—Oh, vamos, _minou_ —le reprochó en un tono sarcástico que a él no le gustó nada—. Cualquier persona que tenga acceso a un medio de comunicación en Francia sabe que no paras de hacer un chiste de coqueteo tras otro cuando se trata de Ladybug. Y sólo de Ladybug. ¡Eso fue aunque sea un poquitito tramposo! ¡Admítelo!

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng —Chat Noir necesitó canalizar la calma interna para no enojarse con su amiga—. _De verdad_ tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, _en serio_ tienes una sonrisa preciosa, y, si bien no estoy del todo familiarizado con tu entorno y tus amistades — _Le estás mintiendo descaradamente_ —, sé que tus amigos te aprecian muchísimo porque eres una persona que se destaca por su gentileza y por buena predisposición ante todo.

Eso pareció desconcertar a Marinette. Se quedó unos segundos callada, con la boca semiabierta y con una postura algo tensa.

—¿Sabés qué? Creo que es mejor no seguir jugando —dijo, juntando el papel con su nombre con los de las rondas anteriores para para botarlos a la basura—. ¿Te apetece ayudarme con las lauréolas?

—Claro.

Mientras ella tomaba los materiales de trabajo, Chat Noir despegó el papelito de su frente. Así que la persona que su amiga había elegido había sido Frank Sinatra. Qué pena, pues estaba seguro de que lo habría podido adivinar.

Marinette puso el alambre, el papel verde y las hojas de plástico entre ambos. Primero cortó el alambre en partes iguales e hizo a un lado lo que sobraba. Tomó uno y le mostró a Chat Noir cómo forrarlo con el papel. Finalmente cogió un par de hojas, le explicó cómo poner el pegamento eficientemente y las pegó.

—¿Crees que podrás encargarte de esto mientras empiezo con los chales?

—Por supuesto, Mari.

—No dudes en preguntarme si no sabes cómo hacer algo o si tienes problemas para seguir.

Él sólo asintió al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su computadora. Le preguntó qué música tenía ganas de escuchar, a lo que él le respondió que cualquier cosa que ella eligiera estaría bien. Marinette escogió entonces una lista de reproducción de los éxitos del momento, tomó las telas con las que trabajaría y se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras la música y el ruido intermitente de la máquina de coser de su amiga llenaban la habitación, Chat Noir no terminaba de comprender qué acababa de pasar. Concentrado en su trabajo, se preguntó si de verdad había ido demasiado lejos con lo de la sonrisa de ángel. Es decir, de verdad creía lo que le había dicho. Nunca hubiera mentido sobre algo así. ¿Pero quizás ese comentario la había incomodado y por esa razón ella había reaccionado de esa manera? Cabía la posibilidad, sí.

No obstante, el interrogante más grande era por qué _él_ se había sentido tan dolido. ¿Por qué le había molestado la reacción de Marinette? Creía que sus propios sentimientos estaban exagerando. O tal vez no, porque también percibía algo de tensión en el aire, una tensión que ni la música ni la máquina de Marinette terminaban de apaciguar. A Chat Noir le daba la sensación de que ella había creado ese espacio saturado de sonido justamente porque tampoco terminaba de entender qué había sucedido entre ambos. Era, dicho mal y pronto, una situación rara.

Pensó que debería decir algo. Pero, ¿qué exactamente? Creía que, de abrir la boca, debía premeditar sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Rayos, ¿cómo había dejado que esto ocurriera? ¿Cómo había arruinado una de sus preciadas tardes de juegos de esta manera? ¡Si era tan fácil llevarse bien con Marinette! Y ahora su dormitorio, el hogar fuera del hogar de Chat Noir, se había convertido en un campo minado: creía que, si daba un paso en falso, todo explotaría al demonio.

No, un momento. No todo. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Además, no era como si le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo. Tampoco había tenido malas intenciones. Simplemente se trataba de un malentendido entre amigos. Nada más ni nada menos. Le preguntaría a Marinette si estaba enojada y hablarían al respecto. Eso era lo que hacían los adultos, las personas maduras. Y mejor ahora que nunca. Así que, armándose de valor, se dio vuelta y-

—¿Tienes sed, Chat? ¿Quieres que vaya por más jugo? —dijo ella.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro. Por favor.

Marinette sonrió apenas, tomó la bandeja y en un instante desapareció por las escaleras. Vaya, con qué puntería había podido ella detener su ímpetu. Chat Noir sintió el poco coraje que había reunido desaparecer. Tal vez no era mejor ahora que nunca. Tal vez debía dejar que los ánimos de ambos se apaciguaran. Tal vez lo último que quería Marinette ahora era hablar con él. Tal vez primero necesitaba algo de espacio.

Bueno, si ella necesitaba espacio, espacio le daría.

El tiempo y la tarde pasaron tranquilos y sin nuevos pequeños incidentes. Chat Noir siguió con su labor haciéndole la ocacional pregunta a Marinette, y ésta llegó a confeccionar el primero de los chales. Hicieron una pausa para merendar y ver una película —a Chat Noir le alegró enormemente que Marinette se arrimara a él como siempre cuando se sentaban a ver una película, eso tenía que ser una mejora, ¿no?— para luego seguir hasta que anocheciera.

—Tus padres llegarán pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el héroe luego de echar un vistazo por la ventana—. Creo que es mejor que ya me marche.

Marinette asintió con su típica sonrisa y lo acompañó hasta su balcón.

—Gracias por tu ayuda hoy, _chaton_. Me has ahorrado muchísimo tiempo.

—Ey, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

—Pensé que dirías algo así como que eres un superhéroe multitarea —le dijo divertida—: salvas el mundo, ayudas a las personas con la tarea y, además, ahora sabes hacer lauréolas.

—Este minino puede ser lo que sea que su princesa quiera —respondió e hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta la próxima, Chat. Durante la semana te escribiré para coordinar nuestra próxima tarde, ¿sí?

—Esperaré tu mensaje con ansias, Mari.

Chat Noir extendió su bastón, le sonrió a la chica por última vez y emprendió el viaje a casa.

En su pecho dos sentimientos se peleaban por reinar: una angustia por la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Marinette y alegría, puesto que ella lo había llamado «amigo» nuevamente. Por un lado, todavía tenía la impresión de que al principio ella había entrado en confianza con él demasiado rápido; pero por el otro, quizás él también.

Aun así no tenía manera de quitarse esta sensación agridulce de encima. Habían visto una pelicula y trabajado en el proyecto (en _su_ proyecto) como si esa situación incómoda no hubiera ocurrido. Pero quizás era eso mismo lo que hacía que todo estuviese peor: el aparentar que nada había pasado. Porque sí había pasado. Chat Noir seguía preguntándose si haberlo conversado en el momento hubiera sido lo ideal para arreglas las cosas.

Llegó a su hogar ya destransformado y, luego de avisarle a Nathalie que estaba en casa, se dirigió derecho a su habitación. Mientras su kwami cogía algo de camembert, y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Crees que… me pasé con el comentario que le hice a Marinette?

Mientras masticaba su queso ruidosamente, Plagg lo miró con ojos cansados. Agotados, casi.

—A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito —dijo antes de dar una segunda mordida.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando te quiero dar un consejo, haces oídos sordos. Cuando ya me resigno por no opinar, vienes corriendo a mí a preguntarme qué opino.

—Plagg, no quiero discutir contigo —se quejó pasándose las manos por el rostro—. ¿Podrías, por favor, responder mi pregunta?

—Bueno —empezó una vez el queso hubo desaparecido—, a decir verdad, sí. Piénsalo así: ¿le harías un comentario de ese tipo a Nino? ¿O a Alya?

—Pues… ¿creo que sí? Es decir, en el contexto indicado quizás. Y como Chat Noir, supongo —Se encogió de hombros.

—Mmmno, creo que no lo harías. Lo sabes bien.

Adrien se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Puedo seguir opinando o me vas a mandar a callar de nuevo?

—Soy todo oídos, Plagg.

—Creo que estás mostrando señales mixtas. Me parece que por ello generaste una situación incómoda.

—¿«Señales mixtas»?

—Pese a que vives pregonando que esa chica no te gusta «de esa manera» (Y no, no voy a discutirlo, ahora no tengo ganas), creo que con tus actos demuestras exactamente lo contrario. La llamas princesa, le dices que eres su caballero, cosas que, bueno, se pueden entender como un chiste entre ustedes dos; pero… ¿las flores y lo de la sonrisa?

—Plagg, lo de las flores… —dijo sentándose.

—Sí, sí, no era un ramo, estaban plantadas en una maceta, ya lo entendí las primeras veinte veces —lo interrumpió—. Pero de todas formas no creo cambie las cosas demasiado. Le podrías haber regalado, no sé, lápices, un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo, un juego de agujas e hilos, lanas, telas, un libro de moda; y esas son sólo algunas de las cosas que se me ocurren ahora. Y a pesar de todas esas opciones, elegiste flores. _Flores_. Eso tiene una carga simbólica y cultural. No hace falta que seas un experto en el tema para saberlo.

Adrien calló como un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar. Meditó unos segundos las palabras de su guía mágico antes de de hablar:

—¿Debería… pedirle una disculpa?

—Absolutamente deberías pedirle una disculpa —asintió—. Ahora, si me permites, voy a por más queso. Impartir sabiduría me da hambre.

Plagg se dirigió a la pequeña nevera que había en la habitación, y Adrien ladeó una sonrisa. A veces el gatito mágico podía ser insufrible, pero su perspectiva sobre la situación era innegablemente acertada. Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó.

«Creo que hoy me pasé de la raya y creé una situación rara entre los dos. Lo siento muchísimo, Mari», escribió desde su línea de Chat Noir y presionó el botón de "enviar".

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Plagg, hablando con la boca llena.

—Escribiéndole una disculpa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó, casi atragantándose.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Acabas de decirme que sí lo hiciera!

—¿De verdad tengo que aclararte que las disculpas se piden _cara a cara_? —preguntó casi histérico—. ¡Tú y tu condenado aparato serán mi muerte! ¡Y eso que soy inmortal!

Adrien quedó helado por unos segundos. Rayos, Plagg estaba en lo cierto de nuevo. Esperaba no haber arruinado la situación más todavía.

Rápidamente escribió otro mensaje bajo la mirada inquisitiva del kwami:

«Sé que debería haberte dicho esto frente a frente, Mari, pero no sé si podría esperar hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos...»

—¿Mejor?

—Bueno, no es _peor_ …

El celular de Adrien vibró inesperadamente, lo que hizo que casi lo tirara al piso del sobresalto. Luego de atajarlo hábilmente antes de que golpeara el piso, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

«Oh, gatito, no te preocupes. Yo también te debo una disculpa. No tendría que haberte tratado de la manera en la que te traté.»

«Eres la mejor, Mari», le respondió.

«Sólo después de ti, Chat».

—Tienes suerte de que esta chica sea tan dulce y comprensiva.

—No por nada le he dicho que es la mejor —sonrió.

—En verdad te adora.

—Y yo a ella.

—Mejor me voy a buscar más queso antes de que esto se vuelva otra discusión sobre cómo yo opino que ella te gusta y cómo tú lo niegas. Definitivamente me he ganado más camembert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que el cap les haya gustado.  
> También quería comentarles que abrí una sección en mi tumblr por si alguien tiene ganas de pedirme un drabble o one-shot. Tengo activada la posibilidad de mandarlo en anónimo para quien se sienta tímido. El link se halla en mi perfil.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y el próximo año!


	8. La presentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo bueno de estar de vacaciones es que puedo quedarme hasta las 4 a. m. escribiendo.

—Así que… ¿qué piensas de Marinette, hermano? —preguntó Nino.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué piensas de Marinette? —repitió, pero más lentamente y ladeando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, a esta altura creo que está de más decirlo, ¿no?, pero está claro que no me odia ni le disgusto.

—No, no, eso es lo que Marinette piensa _de ti_ —insistió—. Yo te estoy preguntando _tu_ opinión acerca de _ella_.

—Creo habértelo dicho en algún momento, —Levantó una ceja extrañado, pero aun así sonrió también—, es una gran amiga. Es atenta, amigable, divertida…

—¿Sólo una «amiga»?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No lo sé —Se encogió de hombros—. Me parece que últimamente le estás prestando especial atención.

—¿Celoso, Nino? —bromeó.

—Oh, no quieras evadir el tema, hermano.

—Nino, ya hablamos de esto: me propuse acercarme a Marinette porque realmente quería entablar una amistad donde ella se sintiera cómoda.

—Algo me dice que tus intenciones son un poquito distintas ahora.

—¿Y qué es exactamente ese algo que te dice eso?

—Hay algo… —se rascó la barbilla— en la forma que la miras, por ejemplo.

—¿Algo como _qué_?

—No lo sé. Es difícil explicar con palabras una mirada, pero… ¿has notado cómo mira Ivan a Mylène?

—No les he prestado especial atención —dijo tratando de imaginárselos—, pero supongamos que sí.

—Bueno, seguramente yo debo poner una cara parecida cuando estoy con Alya…

—Espera —lo interrumpió—, ¿estás insinuando que me gusta Marinette?

—Más que insinuar —rió—, estoy tratando de que o bien te des cuenta de que sientes algo por ella, o bien que me lo confieses si ya lo sabes.

—Nino, no me gusta Marinette —No quería tener esta discusión de nuevo y, a decir verdad, ya estaba cansado de ella. Pero Nino no tenía la culpa. El de la culpa era Plagg—. Me agrada y la quiero muchísimo, pero no me gusta en _ese_ sentido.

—Está bien —Alzó las palmas y agachó la cabeza, concediendo la derrota con una sonrisa—. No insistiré más en el tema.

—Además —continuó Adrien, a pesar de que Nino había dado el asunto por zanjado—, incluso si me gustara, dudo mucho que Mari accediera a salir conmigo.

Nino no agregó nada más, únicamente puso una expresión que pedía que, si había un ser todopoderoso y misericordioso escuchándolos y viéndolos en ese momento, le diera paciencia para lidiar con su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Adrien.

—Otra vez la llamaste «Mari». Dices que te parece un apodo bonito, pero estoy seguro de que en realidad significa mucho más de lo que admites.

—Sigue buscando indicios donde no los hay, Nino.

Fue el sonar de la campana lo que oficialmente dio por finalizada la conversación.

—¿Tienes todo para la presentación?

—Sólo tengo que ir a por mi laptop, está en mi casillero —sin agregar nada más, Nino dio media vuelta y dejó a Adrien solo.

Ese día era el turno de Adrien y de sus amigos de exponer por fin el proyecto en el que tanto habían trabajado. Ya tenían todo listo: él y Marinette habían terminado de pintar la _Venus_ hacía unos días, Nino había remixado la música y Alya había hecho un reporte que leería durante la presentación.

Adrien incluso había ayudado a Marinette en sus visitas como Chat Noir. Había modelado los chales para su amiga (una de las pocas veces en las cuales había disfrutado modelar, a decir verdad), se habían probado las lauréolas y le había dado ideas sobre qué decir o qué hacer durante la presentación.

El aporte más importante de Chat Noir había sido, quizá, un «Haz de tu trabajo algo divertido». Así que, cuando Marinette se había vuelto a juntar con sus amigos, había sugerido que, mientras Alya exponía y Nino se encargaba de la música, Adrien y ella podrían hacer comentarios «teatrales» en el medio, ya que el teatro había sido la expresión artística más amada por los antiguos griegos. Al grupo le había encantado la idea.

Adrien cogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió al aula. Nino y sus amigas ya lo esperaban allí. Marinette le sonrió apenas, y él decidió tomarlo como una buena señal, una señal de progreso. Se sentó en su pupitre a esperar que Madame Bustier llegara, quien no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

La profesora primero tomó lista y preguntó a quién le tocaba exponer. Los cuatro levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tienen todo listo, niños?

—Casi, profesora. ¿Podemos salir a preparar unos últimos detalles? No tardaremos mucho —respondió Marinette, y Alya y Nino la miraron sin comprender. Sólo Adrien sabía de qué se trataba.

La mujer los miró extrañada, pero les dio permiso. Antes de salir, Nino conectó su laptop, y Alya colocó el cuadro de la Venus (el cual habían envuelto en una tela dorada para que fuera sorpresa) sobre el escritorio. Marinette los esperó bajo el umbral de la puerta, mochila en mano, y cerraron la puerta al salir.

—¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? —preguntó Alya todavía confundida.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

Abrió su mochila y allí estaban: los chales y las lauréolas. Adrien se sentía como un niño en Navidad recibiendo el regalo que había estado esperando todo el año.

—¡Estás de broma! —exclamó Nino casi tan extasiado como Adrien.

—Marinette, eres mi persona favorita en el universo —dijo su mejor amiga.

Entre risitas, ella les entregó un chal y una lauréola a cada uno. Se las colocaron entre halagos a su creadora y se ayudaron los unos a los otros a acomodarse las prendas.

—Están increíbles, Marinette —dijo Adrien, haciendo como si admirara su chal por primera vez—. De verdad, eres la mejor.

—Gracias —Y le sonrió levemente.

—Nino, ¿por qué no te quitas la gorra? —dijo Alya—. Vas a arruinar la corona. Y la tienes mal puesta.

—La gorra se queda —respondió éste firme.

Marinette y Adrien rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Ya tenemos todo? —preguntó él.

—No, de hecho tengo otra cosa para darles —los detuvo Marinette. Adrien levantó una ceja. No estaba al tanto de una tercera parte de la sorpresa.

—¿Todavía hay más? —Nino más extasiado, si es que acaso era posible. Adrien habría podido jurar que había visto estrellitas brillar en sus ojos.

—Falta la parte cubista —De su mochila sacó lo que parecían ser unos pomos de pintura—. ¿Alguien quiere agregarse una oreja? ¿Quién quiere una nariz extra? No se preocupen, son especialmente para rostros y se lavan con agua.

—Marinette, realmente eres un genio —declaró Alya—. ¡Yo quiero la nariz!

Uno por uno, Marinette fue agregándoles una nueva parte del cuerpo a sus amigos: puso un poco de pintura sobre su dedo índice y pintó la segunda nariz de Alya de perfil al lado de la verdadera. Nino pidió que su nueva oreja estuviera sobre su frente. Adrien se decidió por un tercer ojo en la mejilla. Al principio supuso que Marinette tendría que hacer un esfuerzo extra para que le quedara prolijo, dado que le dio la impresión de que estaba temblando ligeramente, pero cuando abrió la cámara de _selfie_ para verse, comprobó que su amiga había hecho un trabajo impecable. Aprovechó para sacarse una foto también.

—¿Quién me hace el favor de agregarme una boca? —preguntó Marinette.

—Adrien, ¿podrías hacerlo tú? —le pidió Alya—. Nino tiene mal puesta la corona _otra vez_ y tengo que volver a acomodársela. ¡Te dije que te quitaras la gorra, Nino!

—¡Y yo te dije que no! ¡No pienso cambiar mi _look_ , mujer! ¡Es parte de mi identidad!

No hacía falta tener mucho cerebro para darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían creado una discusión de la nada para que Adrien no pudiera negarse. Luego del intercambio que había tenido con Nino un rato antes, era evidente de que ahora él y su novia buscaban ponerlo en situaciones íntimas con Marinette para que admitiera que le gustaba. No triunfarían. Sin embargo, no podía enojarse con ellos. De hecho, hasta impresionado con su capacidad de improvisación.

—¿Me permites, Marinette?

—Claro —Y le entregó el pequeño pomo sonriendo con timidez.

Marinette giró la cabeza apenas para que Adrien pudiera trabajar más cómodo. Éste se puso un poco de pintura sobre el índice y dibujó dos líneas curvas separadas por una recta. Marinette tenía la piel suave y cálida. Notó además, durante el proceso, que ella le evitaba la mirada.

—Listo.

—Muy bien. Todos recuerdan sus líneas, ¿no?

Terminaron de acomodarse los chales y las lauréolas («¡Que te quites la gorra!» «¡Que no!») e ingresaron al aula en fila y con un andar de superioridad. Al verlos con toda la parafernalia, sus compañeros soltaron una risita colectiva cargada de curiosidad. Madame Bustier se había sentado en el lugar de Adrien y sonreía con enorme interés.

Cada uno tomó su lugar: Mientras Nino preparaba su laptop para empezar a reproducir la música. Alya, por su parte, abría el archivo de la presentación en su propia computadora portátil. Adrien y Marinette se ubicaron frente al escritorio de su profesora, y, para ganar tiempo, dirigían juguetonas miradas esnob a sus amigos.

El dulce sonido de una lira empezó a llenar el aula y esa fue la señal para empezar oficialmente con la presentación:

—¡Arte! —exclamó Adrien decoroso tal y como lo había ensayado durante el último tiempo—. ¿Qué es el arte sino una reproducción de la realidad reinterpretada por un artista?

—¡Arte! —anunció Marinette con un tono dignificado—. ¿Qué es el arte sino una forma de plasmar dichas y pesares del alma a través de colores y sonidos?

—Bueno, para empezar, es difícil definir qué es el arte con pocas palabras —dijo Alya a la clase—. ¿Por qué no empezamos con su etimología?

Así fue como la chica de lentes hizo un recorrido por la historia del arte, nombrando lugares, artistas, obras, materiales, fechas; en el entretanto, Marinette y Adrien continuaban con sus comentarios y exclamaciones. Nino cambiaba de música cada vez que Alya comenzaba a hablar de un nuevo período artístico y pasaba de diapositiva.

El resto de sus compañeros expresaban su interés con «¡Ooh!» y «¡Guau!», y cada tanto reían con algo que Adrien o Marinette habían dicho. Incluso Chloé prestaba genuina atención. Madame Bustier parecía estar orgullosa de sus alumnos exponentes, particularmente cuando sonreía y asentía cada vez que Alya señalaba un nuevo dato importante.

La presentación terminó unos minutos después, con el descubrimiento de la « _Venus de Capua_ reinterpretada por los maestros Agreste y Dupain-Cheng» como broche de oro. Sus compañeros y Madame Bustier los aplaudieron con efusión, algunos de ellos incluso se pusieron de pie. Después de hacer una reverencia para su público, Marinette y Adrien ayudaron a sus amigos con sus respectivas computadoras, se quitaron los chales y las lauréolas y, no mucho después, los cuatro habían vuelto a sus pupitres. El resto de la clase siguió como cualquier otra, salvo por el hecho de que unos jóvenes tenían el rostro pintado.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! —exclamó Mylène cuando comenzó el receso.

—El detalle de las coronas de laurel y los chales me ha encantado —agregó Rose acercándose al grupo.

—Gracias, chicas —sonrió Marinette.

—¿Pueden creer que eso y lo de pintarnos el rostro fue todo idea de esta muchacha? —dijo Alya, señalando a su amiga.

—Eres genial, chica —La codeó Alix.

Sus otros compañeros se acercaron a bañarlos de halagos también, hasta que alguien sugirió salir al patio a sacarles fotos con los chales y las lauréolas puestos. Adrien y sus amigos accedieron de buen grado, y todos salieron como en manada del aula.

Marinette, Nino, Alya y Adrien hicieron una pose ridícula tras otra, algunas veces con el cuadro de la _Venus_ , haciendo como si éste fuera un objeto sacro. Recordando que tenía más que suficiente para todos, Marinette ofreció compartir el resto de la pintura para rostros con sus compañeros; lo que hizo que se ganara vitoreos y aplausos. Ya con las nuevas partes del cuerpo dibujadas, todos se sacaron fotos: a veces en grupo, de a dos o tres, alguna que otra individual y, finalmente, una de todo el curso.

La sesión fotográfica fue cruelmente interrumpida por la campana. El receso se había terminado demasiado rápido, para la opinión de algunos. No obstante, valió la pena atestiguar la expresión de completo desconcierto de la profesora Mendeleiev al ingresar al aula. Un recuerdo y una buena risa que todos atesorarían para siempre.

—¿Quieren venir a casa a festejar el éxito de nuestro trabajo? —ofreció Marinette cuando ya era hora de volver a casa.

—¡Claro!

—¡Eres una máquina de excelentes ideas, hermana!

—Si implica que vamos a poder degustar alguna de las creaciones de tus padres —sonrió Alya—, la respuesta es sí.

—A veces pienso que eres mi amiga por conveniencia, Alya.

A carcajadas, ésta la rodeó por los hombros y juntas salieron del aula, seguidas por Adrien y Nino. Cruzaron el patio de la Collège Françoise Dupont recibiendo unos últimos halagos de sus compañeros al saludarlos. No obstante, al llegar a la salida, la voz de Madame Bustier los hizo voltearse:

—¡Niños! ¡Esperen!

—¿Profesora? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Adrien.

—Necesito robarme a Nino unos minutos —Les sonrió—. No tardaremos mucho, lo prometo.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas confundidas antes de responder.

—¿Te esperamos? —dijo Marinette.

—Nah, vayan. Tu casa no queda tan lejos después de todo, Marinette —bromeó—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Se despidieron de su amigo y lo vieron partir con la señorita Bustier.

—¿De qué creen que se habrá tratado eso?

—Ni idea.

Guiados por Marinette, el grupito se dirigió a destino. Como siempre, Tom y Sabine los recibieron cálidamente y con sonrisas; y les preguntaron cómo les había ido con la presentación. Los amigos les contaron brevemente el éxito de ésta, y de cómo luego terminaron sacándose fotos con todos sus compañeros. Les comentaron, además, que la profesora Bustier había llamado a Nino, mas no les había dicho el porqué. Tom les dijo en un tono relajado que seguramente no era nada malo, y Sabine les sugirió subir a la habitación de Marinette, a donde les llevaría unos bocadillos en un rato.

—Marinette, ¿puedo usar tu computadora un minuto? Necesito revisar el Ladyblog.

—Desde luego —respondió la dueña de casa—. ¿Hay noticias de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

—Algo así —Se sentó al escritorio mientras que Adrien y Marinette curioseaban detrás de ella—. De Chat Noir en realidad. Últimamente se lo ha visto más seguido por las calles.

Adrien sintió su cuerpo helarse cual glaciar.

 _Rayos_.

—¿O-oh? ¿Chat Noir? —preguntó Marinette.

—Sí. Hay varios reportes y comentarios en los foros que dicen que se lo ve por una determinada zona de París. Por aquí cerca, de hecho.

—¿Y qué dicen los reportes y los comentarios, Alya? —logró decir Adrien sin perder la compostura. Miró a Marinette de reojo buscando alguna clase de reacción.

—Muchos contienen fotos de Chat Noir yendo de aquí para allá; en algunas fotos incluso se lo ve saludando a la cámara. Otros comentarios son teorías o hipótesis acerca de qué puede estar haciendo. Llama la atención que esté rondando siempre por el mismo lugar, cuando los ataques de los akumas suelen darse dentro de todo el territorio de París. Algunas personas temen que él y Ladybug sepan algo que no nos estén diciendo.

—¿De verdad? —Adrien empezaba a sentirse como una persona horrible. No quería asustar a los parisinos, pero su paranoia era entendible…

—Ajam. Hay otros que por el contrario creen que sólo está dando paseos. Ya que sale siempre los fines de semana y se lo ve bien relajado.

—Sí, ese debe de ser el caso —Asintió Marinette—. Dudo que Ladybug y Chat Noir nos ocultaran algo. Siempre han tenido buena predisposición para cooperar con las autoridades.

«Mari, no sólo tienes una sonrisa de ángel, _eres_ un ángel que ha caído del cielo para salvarme», pensó Adrien.

—Sí, yo creo lo mismo —coincidió Alya—. Pero lo que llama más todavía la atención es que a Ladybug se la ve menos. Esa es otra razón para que algunos teman que algo le ha pasado.

—Yo también creo que exageran —dijo Adrien—. No ha habido akumas últimamente, ¿verdad? Creo que por eso no se la ve. Tal vez Chat Noir tiene más tiempo para hacer rondas y eso.

—Pero, ¿cómo explicas que esté siempre patrullando en la misma zona?

—Habrá que preguntarle a él —Adrien le sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber sugerido esa idea a Alya.

Vio a Marinette tomar su celular disimuladamente y abrir la aplicación de mensajería. Su pulgar recorrió suavemente la pantalla, desplazando las diferentes conversaciones hacia arriba hasta llegar a un contacto en particular. Adrien no llegó a ver el nombre, mas sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Luego de dudarlo unos segundos con el dedo a escasos milímetros del cristal, Marinette bloqueó el aparato. Seguramente le escribiría más tarde.

—¡No van creer esto! —anunció Nino apareciendo por la trampilla. El sonido de la puertita golpear el suelo hizo que los tres amigos se sobresaltaran: Alya agarró los apoyabrazos de la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello, Adrien y Marinette pusieron un brazo de manera protectora frente a su amiga.

—¡Nino! Si la idea es darnos un infarto, ¡vas por buen camino! —le gritó Alya agarrádose el pecho.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!

—¿Qué es lo que no vamos a poder creer, hermano?

Nino les regaló una sonrisa ancha antes de hablar:

—¡Me han pedido que sea el DJ de la fiesta de verano!

Adrien no tenía ni idea de qué fiesta estaba hablando. La única en reaccionar fue Marinette.

—¡Estás de broma!

—¡Te juro que no!

Con una risita que fue más un chillido de emoción que otra cosa, Marinette cogió a Nino de las manos, y ambos saltaron de aquí a allá extasiados. Adrien miró a Alya, esperando que ella pudiera explicarle qué estaba ocurriendo. Ésta sólo se encogió de hombros:

—Recuerda que yo también fui la chica nueva a principio de año, niño bonito.

—¿Qué es la fiesta de verano?

—Ah, es verdad, ustedes no tienen idea de qué estoy hablando.

—El nombre ya lo dice todo, a decir verdad. Es una fiesta que se hace todos años en la Collège cuando comienza el verano —explicó Marinette.

—Al parecer, el DJ al que siempre contrataban para la fiesta se ha mudado de ciudad. Y, luego de escuchar los remixes de nuestro trabajo hoy, Madame Bustier y el director me preguntaron si me gustaría encargarme de la música. No lo dudé ni un segundo al decirle que sí.

—A mí me suena más a explotación infantil que a otra cosa —rió Alya—. Pero me alegro por ti, amor. Felicidades.

—Esa es la mejor parte: ¡me pagarán lo que le pagarían al DJ anterior!

—¡Eso es fantástico, Nino!

—¿Verdad que sí, hermano?

—¿Han confirmado la fecha ya? —preguntó Marinette.

—No todavía. ¿Por qué?

—Pues, si la hacen más o menos cerca de la fecha de siempre —respondió, consultando el calendario de su celular—, la fiesta se llevará a cabo un fin de semana peligrosamente cercano al del recital de Jagged Stone.

—Oh, es verdad, Jagged Stone viene pronto a hacer un tour por Francia, ¿no?

—Y realmente tenía ganas de ir…

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez que te pierdes la fiesta —rió Nino—. Cuando hay alguna fiesta o algún evento parecido en la Collège —se adelantó a explicarles a Adrien y a Alya—, a Marinette siempre le ocurre algo que le hace imposible venir.

—Una visita repentina de mi abuela, un resfriado, cansancio de ayudar a mamá y a papá en la panadería todo el día, una gripe, una mancha que arruina el vestido que me iba a poner —dijo ella, contando con los dedos—; esas son algunas que recuerdo ahora. Como de costumbre, no puedo quitarme esa mala suerte de encima.

Mientras Nino y Marinette conversaban sobre las fiestas pasadas y narraban anécdotas que habían atestiguado o escuchado de éstas, Adrien sintió cómo el bichito de la envidia lo picaba. Él también quería una amistad así de longeva y llena de momentos divertidos. Bueno, una en donde no fuera arrastrado por todas partes como lo había hecho Chloé a través de los años; ese detalle era importante.

La conversación fue brevemente interrumpida por Tom, quien apareció por la trampilla con los bocadillos y los refrescos prometidos. Sobre la bandeja había, además, había un pastel que el padre de Marinette había elegido para felicitarlos por su trabajo. Los jóvenes le dieron las gracias con efusión, y pronto Tom había desaparecido por donde había venido.

Las horas pasaron entre anécdotas, risas estridentes, comida deliciosa y música variada. Alya, Nino y Adrien decidieron partir cuando notaron que el sol se ocultaría pronto, pero no sin antes ayudar a la dueña de casa a lavar los platos y a secarlos. Cuando la vajilla y los vasos estuvieron ya guardados, los amigos bajaron a despedirse de Tom y Sabine. Unos minutos después, la limusina de los Agreste apareció frente al hogar Dupain-Cheng y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de él, Adrien se desplomó sobre el asiento de cuero. La combinación de llenar el estómago demasiado y de reír a carcajadas no era buena para el abdomen; lección que ya tendría que haber aprendido de sus tardes de juego con Marinette.

Al llegar a su dormitorio por fin, volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama. Pensó que le vendría bien una bien merecida siesta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de los rumores que comentaba Alya?

—No lo sé. No creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer —suspiró molesto, cerrando los ojos—. No importa lo que haga, la gente siempre tendrá algo sobre lo que rumorear; les dé una razón o no.

—Adrien, si la gente ya ha empezado a notar que vas de aquí para allá —dijo con la boca llena—, tarde o temprano alguien te seguirá y verá que visitas a cierta muchachita de vez en cuando. Eso puede suponer un problema, ya sea para ti o para ella.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó.

Tomó su celular y activó la línea de Chat Noir. Esperó unos segundos, pero no tenía mensajes nuevos de Marinette. Quizá todavía no había tenido oportunidad de escribirle, aunque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Sin embargo, Adrien decidió agilizar el proceso: «Ey, Mari! Cómo estás? Cómo te fue con la presentación?».

La respuesta fue casi instantánea.

«Hola, gatito! Estaba a punto de escribirte. Estoy bien, gracias. Y tú? La presentación fue todo un éxito!»

«Cansado pero bien, Mari. Y me alegro muchísimo!»

—¿No vas a mencionarle lo de los rumores?

—Dame un segundo, Plagg. No seas impaciente.

Viendo que Marinette había dejado de responderle con rapidez, Adrien decidió que era un buen momento para darse una ducha. Más tarde le tocaría cenar acompañado por la ausencia de su padre y finalmente se iría a dormir.

Cuando estuvo ya limpio, prístino y cambiado, comprobó si tenía mensajes nuevos. Se alegró al ver que sí.

«Chat, has estado visitando el Ladyblog últimamente?»

«Tú también has leído los rumores?»

«Sí… _Chaton_ , no quisiera causarte problemas…»

Oh, Marinette. Dulce, tierna y considerada Marinette.

«Princesa, nada de esto es tu culpa. Entiendes? Nada. En tal caso, soy yo quien podría causarte problemas.»

Adrien suspiró profundamente. En el mundo del modelaje, a veces tenía que soportar a los paparazzi, a los mirones y a la gente que no entendía que «no» es «no». Como superhéroe, tenía que aguantarse que extraños en la internet se pasaran horas y horas discutiendo y adivinando sobre su vida privada. Pensar en ellos lo llenaba de furia. Rayos, ahora estaba de mal humor.

Todos esos metiches eran la razón por la cual Marinette era especial: ella no se pasaba de la raya, no se metía donde no la llamaban y siempre, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa. Ella y su habitación eran su lugar seguro. Ella y su risa eran su hogar.

—¿Plagg?

—¿Dime?

—Hagamos algo estúpido.

Bajó a avisarle a Natalie que no cenaría con la excusa de que ya había comido con sus amigos y que estaba cansado. Una vez de vuelta en su dormitorio, se transformó en Chat Noir sin darle explicaciones a su kwami. Acto seguido, salió por la ventana, haciéndose uno con la noche.

Se alegró al ver que las luces de la habitación de Marinette estaban encendidas. De salto en salto, aterrizó sobre el balcón tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, pero sí el suficiente como para que su amiga escuchase que tenía visitas.

—¿ _Minou_? —Lo recibió Marinette abriendo la trampilla y con una carita de sorpresa adorable—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, no ha pasado nada, Mari. No te preocupes. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Para nada —Lo estudió unos segundos—. Chat, es raro de ti venir sin avisarme antes. Vamos, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Acaso es tan obvio? —preguntó, dejando escapar una risita cansada.

—Te conozco bien, gatito. Dame un segundo, ya vuelvo. Disculpa que no te invite a pasar, pero mis padres…

—Yo te espero aquí. No haré el menor ruido, lo prometo.

Marinette le sonrió antes de desaparecer por la trampilla. Chat Noir se sentó sobre el piso de piernas cruzadas y se dedicó a observar sus alrededores a través de los barrotes del balcón. A un lado se hallaba su Collège, por lo que aparecerse por ahí después de clases no significaba un problema, ya que supuso que no habría nadie allí. Al otro lado había un parque cuyo nombre escapaba a su memoria. Durante el día sí podría ser visto, pero, bajo el cobijo de la noche, el parque permanecía cerrado. Así que el balcón de su amiga resultaba ser un lugar seguro.

—Chat, ¿me das una mano?

Vio las manitas de Marinette asomadas con un vaso vacío en una y con una botella de jugo de naranja en la otra. Chat Noir los tomó y los hizo a un lado. Marinette le alcanzó un plato con croissants y, luego de revolear una manta al balcón, subió finalmente ella.

—Esto es lo que mi madre llama «kit de emergencia emocional». Aunque me tomé la libertad de cambiar la leche caliente por tu bebida favorita.

—Nunca voy a cansarme de decirte que eres la mejor, Mari.

Ella se sentó a su lado, puso la manta sobre los hombros de ambos y sirvió el jugo en el vaso.

—¿No te has traído nada para ti? Sé que detestas el jugo de naranja.

—Mis padres sospecharían si me vieran subir dos vasos en vez de uno. Además, puedo hacer un pequeño sacrificio por ti. Ahora vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

Chat Noir dio un sorbo antes de empezar.

—Simplemente estoy de muy mal humor. Debe de ser porque estoy cansado también.

—¿Día largo?

—Largo, pero no necesariamente malo. Son los rumores lo que me sacan de mis casillas, Mari. ¿Con qué derecho se mete la gente en la vida de uno?

—Bueno, Chat, no puedes culparlos… —dijo ella diplomática—. _Eres_ un superhéroe, después de todo. Generalmente apareces junto a Ladybug cuando hay problemas, no me extraña que París se ponga nerviosa al verte más seguido que de costumbre.

—Sí, tienes razón, Mari —suspiró—. Lo que más me preocupa es que alguien se meta contigo.

—Quien se mete conmigo no sabe con quién se está metiendo —dijo, cogiendo el vaso.

Él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

—No, la verdad es que no. De cualquier manera, me resulta molesto.

Callaron unos instantes. El silencio fue sólo llenado por el ruido de los autos pasar de vez en cuando. A diferencia de los silencios incómodos que había experimentado como Adrien, esa vez le ocurrió algo completamente diferente. Ese vacío de palabras era un espacio de confort para animar al superhéroe. Comió una de las croissants para reconfortarse aún más.

—No quisiera dejar de visitarte, Mari —dijo finalmente—. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, ¿sabías?

—Y yo no quisiera que dejaras de visitarme, Chat. Tú también eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

Él la rodeó por los hombros y ella le rascó la cabeza entre las orejitas. Entonces Marinette se puso de pie de un salto, lo que casi le dio a Chat Noir el segundo infarto del día.

—¡Lo tengo, Chat!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Debería filmarte!

—¿Eh? ¿Filmarme?

—¡Claro!

—No te sigo, Mari.

—El problema es que la gente está preocupada porque no sabe por qué vas y vienes, ¿no? ¡Pues deberías decirles el porqué!

—¿Estamos seguros de que queremos anunciarles a miles de personas que uso mis poderes por razones personales para venir a verte? ¿Lo cual quizá puede ser que esté mal visto y que impacte negativamente en mi imagen?

—Chat, puedes _inventarte_ el porqué —le sonrió.

—Oh —Su cansado cerebro analizó la idea unos segundos—. No me gusta mentirle a la gente. Pero sí me gusta venir a visitarte cuando se nos plazca a los dos sin que nadie se meta. ¡Hagámoslo!

Apenas necesitaron unos minutos para improvisar un guion. Marinette empezó por filmarse con su teléfono en su habitación, diciendo que había oído un ruido extraño. Al asomarse al balcón, grabó a Chat Noir agazapado sobre barandilla, quien le dio las buenas noches y "le pidió disculpas" por haberla despertado. En ese momento ella aprovecharía para preguntarle por qué últimamente se la pasaba rondando por su zona.

—Pues he decidido hacer rondas más minuciosas, ¿sabías? —mintió—. Pero para ello prefiero hacerlo zona por zona. «Divide y conquistarás», dicen. Claro que esta idea está en sus primeras fases, así que, si Ladybug y yo vemos que esto no nos lleva a ningún lado o no nos resulta más productivo, volveremos a los patrullajes de siempre.

—Hablando de Ladybug, ¿por qué no se la ha visto también? —dijo ella, dándole un pulgar arriba detrás de la cámara.

—Está ocupada, y eso es lo único que puedo decirte. Pero no te preocupes, París, que mi dama y yo estaremos allí cuando nos necesites —Y le regaló a la cámara una sonrisa petulante.

—¡Gracias por todo, Chat Noir!

—Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, eh…

—Marinette.

—Marinette. Bueno, debería seguir con mis rondas. ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós, Chat Noir!

El susodicho dio un salto tras la pared opuesta al balcón y, cuando desapareció de la pantalla, Marinette cortó el video.

—Si ya no lo haces, deberías dedicarte a la actuación, _minou_.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Hay algo en lo que _no_ seas buena?

Marinette rió de buena gana.

—Gracias, gatito. Dudo que esto haga que la gente deje de hablar de ti en la internet, pero por lo menos los despistará un poco.

—Has salvado el día, Mari. Hoy has sido tú la heroína.

—Ahora a mandarle esto a Alya. Conociéndola, ya lo habrá subido para mañana por la mañana. O incluso antes.

Al bajar y pararse a su lado, Chat Noir bostezó y se estiró cual minino.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa, gatito.

—Yo también lo creo. Gracias por todo, Mari. Lamento haber venido sin avisarte antes y haberte traído todo mi mal humor conmigo.

—Está bien, Chat, en serio —le sonrió—. No puedo llamarme tu mejor amiga si no estoy para ti cuando me necesitas, ¿verdad?

Chat Noir le respondió con un abrazo fuerte que ella le devolvió con igual intensidad. Conforme pasaban los segundos, las ganas de irse se esfumaban y las ganas de quedarse crecían y crecían. Fue el celular de Marinette sonando una y otra y otra vez lo que los hizo separarse.

—¿Alya?

—Obviamente —rió.

—Nos vemos pronto, princesa. La próxima vez tienes que contarme todos los detalles de tu presentación.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió—. Cuídate, Chat.

Sin olvidarse de hacer una reverencia previamente, el superhéroe se marchó hacia su hogar. Seguía agotadísimo, pero sus ánimos habían sido renovados. ¿Había sido imprudente, teniendo en cuenta los rumores? Sí. ¿Pero había valido la pena? No le cabía ni la menor duda.

Llegó a su habitación, y sólo cuando ya estaba echado sobre su cama deshizo su transformación. Plagg empezó a sermonearlo no bien pudo.

Pero Adrien ya se había quedado dormido. Esa noche soñó con su hogar.


	9. Dulces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, miren, no estoy muerta. Increíble.

El plan de Marinette de despistar a las masas con el video de Chat Noir había sido un éxito. Tal y como habían previsto, algunos todavía desconfiaban de las palabras del superhéroe, mas la gran mayoría había mordido el anzuelo.

Parecía que en cualquier momento Alya explotaría de felicidad: no sólo su blog había obtenido una exclusiva de Chat Noir, sino que había sido su mejor amiga la fuente. Ergo, este nuevo y maravilloso contenido había venido de un lugar confiable, lo cual no siempre era fácil de conseguir. Y si la dueña del Ladyblog te aseguraba que la grabación era legítima al cien por ciento, las chances de que te creyeras la sarta de mentiras de Chat Noir aumentaban.

Adrien se sentía orgulloso de Marinette: nadie nunca hubiera sacado tamaña idea de la galera de la manera en la que ella lo había hecho.

Todo parecía marchar viento en popa.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que se les había escapado. En el video, Chat Noir aseguraba que el plan de patrullar París más minuciosamente había sido ideado junto a Ladybug. Pero la heroína en cuestión no estaba al tanto de esto. ¡Y claro que no lo iba a estar, si todo había sido una mentira para cubrir el rastro de las travesuras de Chat Noir! En definitiva, había involucrado, sin previo aviso y sin consultarle, a su compañera.

Y Adrien se percató de este detalle recién cuando, durante una sesión de fotos en un parque, la sombra ágil de Ladybug voló sobre él.

_Rayos_.

El efecto que causó ella al aparecer en público fue el de siempre: la mayoría de los transeúntes dejaban de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para saludarla, fotografiarla, filmarla o hasta pedirle un autógrafo. En algunos casos, todo eso. Incluso el propio fotógrafo de Adrien, Vincent, parecía querer cambiar de modelo.

Desde su lugar sobre un edificio antiguo, a Ladybug se la veía vigilante pero relajada, incluso divertida. Devolvía los saludos y dejaba que le sacaran fotos —porque, por más de que ella se negara, algunas personas lo harían igual, lamentablemente—, y Adrien interpretó eso como una buena señal.

Pensó en buscar una excusa barata para escapar de la sesión, transformarse y sentarse a hablar con su amiga, empezando por pedirle una disculpa. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero, ¿cómo deshacerse de Vincent? Todavía tenían algo de trabajo por terminar. Además, no era recomendable hacer a medias lo que Gabriel Agreste te contrataba para que hicieras. Fallarle al gran diseñador podía significar un golpe a tu _curriculum vitae_ del cual difícilmente te recuperarías.

—Creo que ya podemos dar la sesión por terminada, Adrien —dijo Vincent. Adrien observó un brillo particular en sus ojos: el de una persona que ha encontrado una oportunidad única y que no está dispuesta a perderla. La fortuna parecía estar sonriéndole al joven modelo.

—Sácale unas cuantas fotos por mí y mándamelas luego, ¿sí? —le sonrió cómplice. Su fotógrafo asintió radiante, tomó sus pertenencias y salió en busca de su mina de oro fotográfica.

Bueno, era su profesión la que estaba en juego, no la de Adrien.

No obstante, parecía que su suerte duraría poco: no bien se había dispuesto a buscar un escondite para transformarse, Ladybug se puso en marcha para seguir, seguramente, con su patrullaje.

Decidió seguirla sin transformarse todavía, ya que buscar un escondite significaría perderla de vista. Por fortuna contaba con el Ladyblog: sin lugar a dudas alguien ya habría publicado en el foro sobre el avistamiento de la superheroína, y gracias a él y a la marejada de actualizaciones de los usuarios, Adrien podría saber la ubicación de Ladybug en tiempo real.

La persiguió al trote por unos minutos como si fuera una segunda sombra de la jovencita, dividiendo su atención entre ella y lo que tenía delante. Ser atropellado o pisar algún inocente perrito no estaba exactamente entre sus planes para ese día.

No obstante, Ladybug tomó entonces una ruta por los techos parisinos que él no podía seguir a pie, no sin tener que meterse por una serie de callejoncitos que le llevarían demasiado tiempo atravesar. Apoyándose a una pared para recobrar el aliento, Adrien se dio unos segundos para recuperarse. Bueno, siempre podía transformarse y hacer buscarla como Chat Noir, aunque temía que para entonces fuese muy tarde.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la vocecilla de Plagg desde su camisa.

—Siguiendo a mi compañera, ¿qué más?.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué?

—No todos los días tengo me encuentro a Ladybug fuera de la batalla. Es la oportunidad perfecta para pasar una tarde con ella sin interrupciones. Le debo una explicación por lo del video que hicimos con Mari, además.

—Pues ya no sabes dónde está, muchacho. Ya debe de estar lejos —señaló Plagg asomándose por fin.

—Afortunadamente cuento con un kwami para transformarme en Chat Noir —le sonrió pícaro, observando que no había moros en la costa. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Adrien exclamó—: ¡Plagg, transf-!

—¿Adrien?

Cerrando su camisa para ocultar al pequeño ser mágico y tratando de poner su mejor cara de «Aquí no pasa nada», el joven giró en dirección de la voz. Y entonces la vio: descendiendo con la ayuda de su yo-yo mágico cual ángel vestido de escarlata, la superheroína en cuestión se le acercaba.

—¿Ladybug?

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —dijo dulce pero preocupada—. Te he visto seguirme desde hace unos minutos. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Pasó algo?

Adrien sintió helarse fugazmente. Rayos, ¿cómo se había percatado de su presencia? A Ladybug no se le escapaba una.

—Oh, ¡no, no! Estoy bien, estoy bien. No ha pasado nada.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó ella ladeando levemente la cabeza, gesto que a él lo llenó de ternura. ¿Acaso se podía ser más hermosa que su dama? Adrien estaba bastante seguro de que no, no sería posible.

—¡Sí, seguro! Te he seguido porque, verás… — _Piensa, piensa_ —, me has ayudado tantas veces, ¡y nunca te he agradecido como es debido! Y al verte pasar de aquí a allá, se me ocurrió que quizá sería una buena ocasión para hacerlo…

Adrien sintió su voz apagarse ante la tan poco creíble excusa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Ladybug le regaló una sonrisa tan aliviada como divertida:

—Siempre me has dado las gracias por ayudarte, Adrien, así que puedes despreocuparte. Además, es mi trabajo, ¿no?

—Ah, ¿sí? Qué bueno. Que no me he olvidado, es decir —Carraspeó—. Así que… ¿estabas patrullando?

—Un poco, sí —asintió ella—. Pero ya me iba a casa.

—Oh, ya veo…

Adrien sintió su corazón acelerarse. No sólo porque estaba frente a la chica que lo había cautivado durante el último año, sino que también porque se le estaban acabando las excusas para seguirle la conversación. En cualquier momento ella se iría y su oportunidad se desvanecería.

—¿Estás libre el resto de la tarde, Adrien? —preguntó de pronto ella, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque si quieres hacerme un gesto de agradecimiento, puedes comprar unos refrescos y acompañarme a ver el atardecer sobre París —le contestó guiñando el ojo—. Conozco un lugar excelente al que no todo el mundo puede llegar. ¿Qué me dices?

Parecía que el mundo de los sueños y el de la realidad habían colisionado y se habían fusionado en uno. Adrien apenas podía creer su suerte. Asintiendo abrumado, le pidió a Ladybug que lo esperara unos segundos. Con una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, se dirigió a la tienda más cercana; compró refrescos, golosinas y bocadillos por montones, y volvió a su dama tan rápido como le fue posible.

Al verlo sobrecargado de tanta chuchería azucarada, Ladybug no pudo evitar reír, diciéndole que le parecía que no serían capaces de acabarse todo lo que él había comprado. Adrien sólo pudo sonreír embobado ante el encanto que ella derrochaba. En cuestión de minutos, Ladybug lo había tomado de la cintura para elevar a ambos con su yo-yo. Adrien, rodeándola por el cuello, sentía que estaba ascendiendo al paraíso.

Su destino no se hallaba lejos. Procurando ir por los lugares más seguros y tomándolo de la mano, Ladybug lo condujo hasta el techo de un edificio entrado en años. El techo en sí no era exactamente lo que podría llamarse bonito, ya que el paso de los años había marcado su crueldad sobre él y se notaba la falta de mantenimiento aquí o allá; pero el edificio sí ofrecía una vista preciosa a uno de los barrios más pintorescos de la ciudad. Adrien se preguntó si alguna vez ya habría estado allí como su álter ego. En medio de la batalla, difícilmente se percataba de sus alrededores a menos que su vida o la de su compañera estuvieran en peligro.

—¿Qué te apetece, Ladybug? —preguntó, revolviendo entre todo lo que había comprado.

—Pues tú invitaste, así que tú haz los honores, por favor.

Adrien terminó decidiéndose por unos ositos de gominola. Abrió el paquete y se lo ofreció a Ladybug, quien tomó unos cuantos para empezar a degustarlos uno por uno. Él, por su parte, buscó uno de fresa, su sabor favorito.

—¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada, Adrien?

—Seguro —le dijo sin poder disimular una sonrisita tonta—. Perdón por preocuparte.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus coletas se movieran de un lado al otro.

—Así que —empezó él, buscando un tema de conversación para no caer en un silencio incómodo—, la gran heroína de París, ¿eh? ¿Qué se siente ser famosa, Ladybug?

—Tú dime, llevas mucho más tiempo en esto de la fama que yo —respondió, ladeando una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, Ladybug, lo que tú haces es mucho más interesante —replicó, apoyándose de codos sobre el barandal—. Yo sólo me tengo que parar y verme bonito con la ropa que diseña mi padre. No hay nada de heroico en eso.

—Sí, pero tampoco hay peligro en ello, Adrien.

—Es una forma de verlo, supongo.

—No pareces muy interesado en el mundo del modelaje —comentó ella con cuidado luego de unos segundos.

Adrien eligió un osito verde antes de contestar:

—No es que haya tenido mucha elección al respecto. Es difícil decirle que no a mi padre y, ¿hacerlo cambiar de parecer?, casi imposible.

—Oh, no sabía…

—Ey, no te preocupes, Ladybug —Le guiñó el ojo en un intento de remontar la conversación—. Pero tienes razón, es mucho menos peligroso. Y dime, ¿te gusta ser una superheroína?

—Tiene sus pros y sus contras. Es un trabajo duro y difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Además, cuando tienes un compañero como Chat Noir, se hace todo mucho más llevadero.

Adrien esperó que el color de sus mejillas no se notara tanto bajo la luz del atardecer.

—¿Cómo es Chat Noir? Es decir, apenas he intercambiado unas palabras o dos con él… —mintió.

—Chat Noir es… —Ladybug sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, apoyándose a su lado sobre el barandal—, bueno, ¿mi compañero? Y mi amigo, claro está. Aunque no creo que haya palabra en el diccionario para definir "una persona con la que puedes contar siempre y a la que el confiarías tu vida" —y dejó escapar una risita.

Adrien sintió derretirse. Una sensación cálida que manaba de su pecho, algo así como una fuente del más delicioso chocolate. ¿Cómo podía enamorarlo esta chica con tan poco?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ladybug lo miraba expectante.

—¿O-ocurre algo?

—Esta es la parte donde me preguntas si Chat Noir y yo somos pareja —le sonrió pícara.

—¿Di… disculpa?

—Oh, es que todo el mundo asume eso de nosotros dos —dijo sin perder el tono divertido—. Siempre que alguien me pide que hable sobre mi compañero, inmediatamente me pregunta si estamos juntos.

—Ah, ¿sí? Vaya, pues me parece un poco fuera de lugar —Trató de que las palabras salieran de sus labios con naturalidad, no sabiendo del todo cómo proseguir con el tema. Claro que quería saber qué sentimientos guardaba ella para su compañero, pero lo que dijera quizá dejaría a Adrien en evidencia.

—Te acostumbras después de las primeras veinte veces. Estoy segura de que tú también sabes una cosa o dos acerca de la gente entrometida —le volvió a sonreír.

—Puf, ni que lo digas.

Pronto el paquete de ositos se vació, por lo que el dúo continuó su merienda de chatarra con unas papitas.

—Adrien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Claro —dijo un poco demasiado rápido, sintiendo cómo sus latidos se aceleraban. ¿Qué clase de pregunta personal querría Ladybug hacerle?

—¿Es cierto… que eres amigo de Chloé Bourgeois de toda la vida?

Adrien hizo lo posible para que no se le notara la cara de decepción.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Por qué? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Por curiosidad. Es la persona que más akumas ha causado hasta el momento, y, bueno —le sonrió, con un atisbo de cansancio—, ella y tú no se parecen en nada. Me costaba creer que alguien tan genial como tú fuera amigo de ella. Eso es todo.

«Tan genial». Lo acababa de llamar «tan genial». Adrien necesitó juntar fuerzas para no estallar de la alegría.

—Hasta no hace mucho mi padre era bastante sobreprotector. Bueno, no, _sigue_ siendo bastante sobreprotector; sólo que ahora puedo ir a la Collège y hacer más amigos. Mejores amigos. Es decir, sigo queriendo a Chloé, pero puede ser una persona bastante…

—¿Difícil? ¿Arrogante? ¿Desesperante? —completó ella sin disimular sus sentimientos.

—Un poco de todo eso —rió Adrien—. Por suerte he conocido a mucha gente maravillosa en mi curso. Está Nino, mi mejor amigo. Es un tipo muy relajado y divertido, y desde que lo conozco ha sido mi cable a tierra. No sé qué haría sin él. Después está Alya, pero tú ya la conoces. Puede ser una chica muy intensa, pero lo compensa siendo muy inteligente y atenta.

—Sí, eso suena a Alya —asintió Ladybug divertida.

—Ellos y Marinette son mis amigos más cercanos. ¿Conoces a Marinette, verdad? Sus padres son los dueños de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

—Oh, sí, he hablado con ella alguna que otra vez —respondió la superheroína.

Adrien apreció su honestidad. Sabía que ambas se conocían. Sino, ¿cómo habría podido enterarse ella de las tardes de juego de Marinette y Chat Noir?

—Al principio es bastante tímida, pero una vez que pasas esa barrera, conoces a una artista y a una amiga increíble —le sonrió. Ladybug pareció mirarlo con renovada atención, por lo que prosiguió—. Tiene las ideas más originales, además de que sabe dibujar, pintar y coser. A veces me pregunto si no tiene otros talentos escondidos.

—Parece una persona muy interesante —comentó ella con lo que Adrien creyó que era curiosidad. Quizá si seguía así podría convencerla de visitar a Marinette junto a Chat Noir en algún futuro cercano.

—¡Lo es! ¿La mejor parte? Nada de eso se le sube a la cabeza. Es decir, no es _perfecta_ —aclaró recordando aquella primera mala impresión que Marinette había tenido de Adrien—, pero nadie lo es. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudarte si necesitas una mano o a escucharte si tienes problemas.

—Le tienes mucha estima, ¿no?

—Muchísima —le sonrió Adrien como un niño pequeño—. Si se hiciera un traje, estoy seguro de que podría ser una heroína como tú.

Ladybug soltó una risita preciosa, y la sonrisa de Adrien se ensanchó. Haber hecho reír a su dama agrandó su ego a niveles insondables.

Mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, el modelo desvió la conversación hacia sus otros compañeros de clase, de vez en cuando recordándole a la heroína quién se había convertido en qué akuma. Había habido tantos que difícilmente se acordaría con exactitud quién era quién, pero Adrien contaba con la ventaja de ser cercano a ellos. Era más fácil recordar a las víctimas cuando las veías todos los días en el aula. Y cuando Ladybug los traía a la memoria, asentía y hacía comentarios del tipo «Ah, sí, su akuma había sido bastante difícil de derrotar», o «¡Oh, me había olvidado de él!».

Lentamente el día le dio lugar a la noche, y París empezó a prender sus faroles de ensueño uno por uno. La conversación se extendió un rato más, hasta que Ladybug pareció notar que ya no había más atardecer para apreciar juntos.

—Creo que deberíamos partir, Adrien —dijo ella—. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—No quisiera importunarte…

—No es problema —Negó con la cabeza, otra vez con una hermosa sonrisita—. Pero, ¿qué hacemos con todo eso?

Adrien giró la cabeza hacia la exagerada cantidad de dulces que todavía les quedaban. Pensó en su padre y en su dieta estricta.

—Quédatelos tú a modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Estás seguro? Podrías compartirlos con tus amigos. No creo que yo sola pueda terminar con toda esa montaña.

—Por favor, Ladybug —dijo firme pero amablemente.

Ella acabó por concederle su deseo. Luego de separar la basura de los paquetes que no habían sido abiertos, la heroína volvió a tomar a Adrien por la cintura y, antes de emprender el camino, le aseguró al joven que tomaría las rutas menos concurridas para que ninguno de los dos tuvieran problemas con los paparazzi. Adrien se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

No mucho después, Ladybug ya lo había dejado frente a las puertas de su hogar. Se despidieron con mucha cordialidad, ella volvió a agradecerle por los dulces y Adrien la vio partir y desaparecer en la noche. Suspiró enamorado y entró por fin en la gran mansión Agreste. Estaba de tan buen humor que ni el bombardeo de preguntas de Nathalie («¿Dónde te habías metido?», «¿Por qué no llamaste a tu guardaespaldas?» «¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías más tarde?») pudo bajarlo de la nube sobre la que estaba flotando.

Una vez en su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama. Volvió a suspirar.

—Necesito algo de Camembert. No soporto tanta dulzura.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa, Plagg? —preguntó, poniéndose de costado y sonriéndole con petulancia—. ¿Has visto, por fin, que estás equivocado?

—¿De qué estás hablando, chico?

—Una vez me dijiste que, porque te escondes bajo mi camisa, puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón. Estoy seguro que esta vez se disparó como loco. Por Ladybug, claro. No como cuando estoy con Mari.

Plagg dejó escapar un cargado de frustración.

—Yo jamás negué que te gustara Ladybug. Pueden gustarte dos personas al mismo tiempo, ¿sabías? En mis cinco mil años de vida, lo he visto más de una vez. Sé de lo que hablo.

—Imposible —negó Adrien, sentándose—. Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a ella.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra «corazón» de nuevo, voy a tener que golpearme la cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces para borrarla de mi mente —susurró el kwami, juntando paciencia—. ¿Acaso no te escuchaste hablar sobre tu _amiguita_? ¿De sus talentos y de lo fantástica que es?

—Claro que Mari es fantástica. Así como lo son Nino y Alya. Tu punto no prueba nada, Plagg.

El susodicho pareció darse por vencido y no agregó nada más, salvo un «necesito más queso para lidiar con esto». Adrien, por su parte, tomó su teléfono celular y habilitó la línea de Chat Noir. Tenía un montón de memes de gatos para pasarle a Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Me retiro por un tiempo más para estudiar para mis finales.


	10. Elvis Presley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que voy a escribir esto, pero acá va: Spoilers de Lilo & Stitch. Surreal.

—Y ahora, Chat Noir —dijo Marinette con un decoro casi ceremonial—, te declaro el gato más hermoso del mundo.

—Gracias, Mari —dijo él, mirándose al espejo y observando los ruleros que su amiga acababa de ponerle—. Realmente me siento más bello que nunca —Y dejó escapar una risita.

Este iba a ser el mejor fin de semana de su vida. Tom y Sabine le habían dejado la casa a Marinette para irse a un evento de panaderos y pasteleros o algo así, Chat Noir no le había prestado mucha atención a los detalles. Sólo le había importado el hecho de que tenía, delante de él, días llenos de diversión con Marinette. No cuarenta y ocho horas completas, ya que las amigas de Marinette vendrían por la noche a una pijamada (y él tenía que volver a su hogar en algún momento, a menos que quisiera darle un infarto a Nathalie); pero regresaría al día siguiente por más. No podía pedirle nada más al universo.

—Ahora es tu turno de embellecerme a mí, Chat —dijo su amiga mostrándole un esmalte de uñas verde.

—No sé si podré embellecer una obra maestra, pero prometo intentarlo, princesa.

Marinette sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior. Aun así, sonrió. No sin antes tomar un paquete de ositos de gominola, se sentó sobre la alfombra de su habitación. Su amigo la imitó.

—Veo que has comprado golosinas de sobra —observó.

—Prefiero que sobre y no que falte. Especialmente porque es probable que las chicas y yo nos desvelemos toda la noche, y ¿qué es una pijamada sin una cantidad excesiva de dulces? —dijo, ofreciéndole el paquete ya abierto.

Chat Noir se llevó un puñado de ositos a la boca y, mientras masticaba ruidosamente, abrió el esmalte de Marinette. Ella le ofreció la mano izquierda, y él empezó a pintarle la uña del meñique con una precisión casi quirúrgica. Marinette se dedicó a mirarlo unos segundos en silencio.

—Si algún día te cansas de ser superhéroe, Chat, creo que podrías dedicarte a la manicura. Seguro triunfarías en el oficio.

—¿De verdad? Es la primera vez que lo hago.

—¿Sí? Entonces debe de ser tu traje y su destreza mágica. Como cuando jugamos al jenga.

Intentando no arruinar su trabajo, Chat Noir rió apenas. Siempre que bajaba la guardia, Marinette encontraba alguna forma de acusarlo de tramposo. No obstante, cuando él la desafiaba a jugar una partida, ella se negaba.

—Pon algo de música, Chat —dijo, dándole su teléfono celular con la mano libre.

Él abrió la aplicación de música y pensó en qué poner. Buscaría algo que Marinette no conociera o que no habituara escuchar. Ya le había puesto, en otras ocasiones, una lista de reproducción de Nina Simone, de Ella Fitzgerald y un poco de David Bowie. Luego de ponderarlo un poquito, se decidió. Unos segundos después, la música rockabilly empezó a llenar la habitación.

—¿Elvis Presley? —preguntó ella.

—No creí que conocieras al Rey, Mari —dijo, volviendo a su labor.

—Vamos, Chat, como si se tratara de un artista _indie_ desconocido. Además, cualquiera que haya visto _Lilo & Stitch_ se sabe aunque sea una o dos canciones de Elvis.

—Ah, ¿la película tiene canciones de Elvis? Nunca la he visto.

De pronto Chat Noir sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla con una suavidad casi fantasmagórica. Descolocado, levantó la vista y se encontró con una mirada azul llena de triste ternura. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo de la cabeza a los pies, que le puso la piel de gallina-gato.

—Eso tiene que ser lo más triste que he escuchado jamás —susurró Marinette—. Te juro, Chat, que hoy haremos justicia y veremos _Lilo & Stitch_.

—Y-y luego Ladybug me dice a mí que soy el rey del drama —dijo, tratando de hacer lo mejor para disimular su sobresalto.

—Pues, no está exactamente equivocada —habló Marinette con el tono de voz de siempre y quitando la mano del rostro de Chat Noir—. Pero lo digo en serio, no bien termines, pondremos la película.

—Nada me gustaría más.

Mientras la voz de Elvis Presley los acompañaba y Marinette revisaba sus redes sociales con la mano libre, Chat Noir siguió con lo suyo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo acababa de reaccionar de esa manera ante la caricia de su amiga? Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aun así…

—Oh, _Always on my Mind_.

—¿Disculpa, Mari?

— _Always on my Mind_ —repitió ella levantando el índice, como señalando a la música en el ambiente.

—Oh, sí, sí —le sonrió Chat Noir, tomándole la otra mano—. Es una canción que siempre me ha gustado mucho. Es algo triste, pero es realmente bonita.

—Es preciosa. Pero, si te soy sincera, me gusta más la versión de Pet Shop Boys.

Chat Noir la miró incrédulo.

—Primero: me sorprende que conozcas a los Pet Shop Boys. Segundo: no puedo creer que te guste más esa versión. Es decir, claro que la versión de los Pet Shop Boys es fantástica, pero vamos, Mari, nada supera la original.

—Primero: la versión de los Pet Shop Boys la conocí gracias a uno de esos videojuegos de baile. Segundo: la original es hermosa, sí, pero la otra es más alegre.

Con una última mano de esmalte sobre el pulgar izquierdo de Marinette, el superhéroe terminó por fin. Colocó el pincelito en el envase y se aseguró de cerrarlo bien. En el entretanto, ella sacudía las manos para acelerar el proceso de secado.

—Ese es el tema, Mari, ¿le has prestado atención a la letra?, se supone que tiene que ser triste. Ergo, la original es mejor.

—Chat —dijo ella, levantando una ceja—, ¿vas a hacer esto de un problema hasta que cambie de parecer?

—Por supuesto —le sonrió cual depredador—. Voy a convencerte de que la original es mejor.

—"Viy i quinvincirti di qui li iriginil is mijir" —se burló con tono agudo.

—¡Princesa! ¡Este es un debate adulto!

—"¡Princisi! ¡Isti is in dibiti idilti!"

Tratando de no reírse, Chat Noir se tiró al piso de espaldas con dramatismo para hacer un berrinche.

—Estás arruinando esta amistad, Mari —dijo, haciendo un mohín sobreactuado.

—Y tú estás arruinando todo el trabajo que hice poniéndote los ruleros —señaló ella con calma.

Dejando escapar una maldición, Chat Noir volvió a sentarse. Entre risitas, su amiga lo invitó a bajar al living para preparar algún tentempié para ver durante la película, a lo que él aceptó de buen grado. Bajaron las escaleras bailando al ritmo del rock de los años cincuenta.

Después de algunos minutos y de peleitas tontas e innecesarias, todo estuvo listo: refrescos, papitas fritas, golosinas y más golosinas. Se acomodaron sobre el sillón, Marinette buscó _Lilo & Stitch_ en el servicio de _streaming_ , y la función comenzó.

A lo largo de la película hubo risas, un superhéroe gatuno cantando todas las canciones de Elvis cada vez que éstas sonaban e, inevitablemente, llanto. Por supuesto que Chat Noir encontraba la premisa de la historia triste, pero cuando Lilo había definido a su familia como "rota", bueno, algo inevitablemente resonó en él. A diferencia de ella, él todavía tenía a su padre… hasta algún punto poco claro. A veces la ausencia de Gabriel Agreste pesaba casi tanto como la de su madre; y eso ya era decir mucho.

Su hilo de pensamientos depresivo se cortó cuando sintió una mano amistosa apretarle el hombro. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada empática de Marinette, quien, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro también, le ofrecía un pañuelo descartable. Chat Noir lo aceptó dándole las gracias por lo bajo y, acurrucándose cerca de su amiga, siguieron viendo la película.

—Oh, no —susurró Marinette hacia el final.

—¿Qué sucede?

Marinette dejó unos segundos de suspenso entre sus palabras, hasta que una última canción empezó a sonar:

—¡Oh no! ¡Un _cover_ de una canción de Elvis! ¡Ahora tendré que oír las quejas de Chat Noir _otra vez_!

Lejos de ofenderse, el susodicho le dio un empujoncito amistoso entre risas. Acto seguido se paró de un salto, tomó a su amiga de las manos, y bailaron un intento pobre de danza rockabilly por todo el living.

Cuando la película hubo finalizado, Marinette cambió el servicio de _streaming_ de películas por el de música. Puso una lista de reproducción de música de los ochenta y llevó los platos y vasos sucios al lavabo.

—Veo que he logrado pegarte el gustito por la música disco, ¿eh, Mari?

—Mentirte y decirte que no para evitar que te regodees sería en vano, ¿verdad?

—Qué bien me conoces.

—Pues sí. He descubierto que me pone de muy buen humor —dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la esponja y le ponía detergente. Chat Noir buscó un paño de cocina y se paró a su lado, listo para secar cualquier vajilla .

—¡Me pasa exactamente lo mismo! Por eso me la paso escuchando disco. Es mi remedio para cuando estoy triste o decaído.

Marinette calló unos segundos mientras lavaba el primer plato, pensativa.

—¿ _Chaton_?

—¿Sí, princesa?

—Si escuchas disco cuando estás triste y lo haces seguido… —Eligió sus palabras con cuidado—, ¿eso quiere decir que hay algo que te pone triste con frecuencia?

Chat Noir no tuvo respuesta inmediata para la pregunta. Sólo pudo quedarse mirando a Marinette, su cerebro procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensó fugazmente en la ausencia constante de su padre, en las reiteradas decepciones y en la vida sofocante que llevaba.

—Guau, Mari… —dijo finalmente, rascándose la cabeza—. Si te soy sincero, no me había dado cuenta de ello…

—Oh. Chat, lo siento tanto, no quería-

—Oye, oye —Probó regalándole la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo esbozar—, no es para tanto. No te preocupes.

Marinette puso cara de no creerle ni una palabra, cara de «sí es para tanto, es evidente».

—Bueno, sé que no puedes contarme detalles de tu vida personal, pero… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿sí?

—Lo sé. Eres la mejor, Mari.

—Lo soy —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Si bien la nueva revelación de Chat Noir no se despegó de su mente por un rato largo, éste logró encauzar la conversación hace temas más alegres. Opinaron sobre sus cantantes favoritos —nuevos y no tan nuevos—, qué bandas tenían las mejores canciones y los mejores ritmos. En el entretanto terminaron de lavar los platos, de secarlos y de tirar los envoltorios a la basura.

Cuando la sala de estar y la cocina estuvieron impecables nuevamente, volvieron al dormitorio de Marinette cantando _Dancing Queen_ a todo pulmón. Aunque «cantar» era, quizás, una palabra demasiado generosa para describir lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez en la habitación, Marinette le preguntó a Chat Noir qué le apetecía hacer. Todavía les quedaban algunas horas antes de que sus compañeras de curso llegaran, después de todo. El superhéroe sugirió que su amiga pusiera un videojuego de baile, mas Marinette tuvo que recordarle, otra vez, que todavía tenía puestos los ruleros. Aunque podía quitárselos, si así lo deseaba. No obstante, Chat Noir eligió sus futuros rulos sobre el videojuego. Aun así, no pudo dejar de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

—Al minino de verdad le gusta bailar, por lo que veo.

—¡Me encanta!

—¿Acostumbras a ir a fiestas y bailes seguido?

—No tanto como me gustaría. Y ¿tú, Mari?

—De vez en cuando. Más que nada cuando se trata de cumpleaños o eventos que organiza mi Collège. En dos semanas habrá un baile, de hecho. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Nino? Él será el DJ.

Oh, él estaba muy al tanto de ello. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si Nino no dejaba de hablar de ello cada vez que tenía la oportunidad? Y Chat Noir no lo culpaba. Al contrario: estaba increíblemente feliz por él. Aunque el héroe todavía no había hablado con su padre para pedirle permiso para asistir al baile —cosa que veía un tanto difícil—, estaba seguro que podría negociar con Gabriel para poder ir por lo menos una hora o dos, siempre bajo la mirada vigilante de su guardaespaldas.

Así como así, una idea apareció en la gatuna cabeza de Chat Noir.

—¿Y con quién irás, Mari?

—¿Con quién iré?

—Claro. Por lo general uno va con una pareja o algo, ¿verdad? Me imagino que Alya estará ayudando a Nino con lo que necesite.

—Espera, ¿esto se está convirtiendo en una de esas conversaciones de «Mi obsesión con Adrien Agreste aparece de la nada»?

—Simplemente digo que podrías ir con él, ¿no? —dijo entre risitas.

—A veces pienso que estás enamorado de él, _minou_.

—Lo estoy —Le guiñó el ojo—. Por eso proyecto todo mi amor hacia él a través de ti.

Marinette rió con ganas.

—Eso lo explica todo. Pero lamento comunicarte, Chat, que no asistiré al baile.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó atónito. Él había dado por sentado que todo el mundo iría—. ¿Pero por qué?

—El concierto de Jagged Stone es el mismo día —Se encogió de hombros—. Y, bueno, no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo por más que quisiera.

—Marinette, ¿de verdad elegiste a una estrella de rock por sobre tu amigo?

—Oye, ya lo hablé con Nino, y él no tiene problema —dijo, claramente a la defensiva—. Jagged Stone vendrá a París por una sola noche.

—Sí, pero no es como si Nino tuviera la oportunidad de ser el DJ de una fiesta todos los días tampoco —contraargumentó, irritado—. Lo que estás haciendo es realmente egoísta, Mari.

—Okay, ya te estás pasando de la raya —Lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. No sé si esto se trata de Adrien o qué, pero te estás metiendo en algo que no te concierne, Chat.

—¡Me concierne porque mi amiga está siendo un tanto desconsiderada!

—¡Ya hablé con él! ¡Nino no tiene problema con ello! —le repitió elevando la voz— ¿Qué parte de ello no entiendes? ¡Eres tú el que está haciendo un problema de esto!

—¡Dice la que no ve su actitud egoísta! ¡Pues claro que Nino te va a decir que no tiene problema! ¿Qué más podría decirte?

Dejando escapar un gruñido, Marinette dio un pisotón. Respiró hondo, achicó el espacio entre ambos y habló con una calma llena de ira:

—¿Sabes qué? Si taaaantas ganas tiene de que vaya al baile, ¿por qué no vienes tú —Le clavó el índice en el pecho, justo debajo de su cascabel— conmigo?

—Excelente idea, Mari —dijo en el mismo tono—. Te paso a buscar a las siete.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Chat Noir tomó su bastón, subió las escaleras y, de un salto, salió al balcón. Marinette, cruzada de brazos en su lugar y dirigiendo la mirada en su dirección contraria, no lo siguió para despedirlo. A él no le importó. Tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Chat Noir refunfuñó durante todo el camino a casa. ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona como Marinette hiciera esas cosas? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? Por supuesto que Nino le diría que no tendría problema con que ella no asistiera. Nino era así de buena gente. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho, sino?

Entró a su habitación por una ventana que había dejado abierta. No bien sus pies tocaron el piso, deshizo su transformación. Plagg apareció delante de él y se limitó a observarlo fijo, con una mirada indescifrable y en silencio.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no, no quiero oírlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya suficiente tuve con Marinette. Y como si eso fuera poco, ahora tengo que mentirle a Nino para decirle que mi padre no me dio permiso —Suspiró. Sin embargo, el enojo no lo abandonaba.

—Adrien…

—Que no quiero oírlo, Plagg. Ya me sé todos tus sermones de memoria. Ya sé que, si hubiera sido sincero con Marinette desde el principio, no estaría en esta situación. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, ya es tarde como para echarse atrás. Lidiaré con esto a mi manera.

—Escucha, Adrien…

—Plagg, no.

—Pero…

—¡Que no!

—Está bien, pero sólo te voy a decir una cosa —dijo por fin el kwami con voz rara, como conteniendo una carcajada—: es muy difícil tomar tus berrinchitos en serio cuando todavía traes eso puesto.

Y, no pudiendo más consigo mismo, Plagg estalló en risas. Adrien lo miró confundido como nunca antes. Después de unos segundos, se llevó la mano a la cabeza. _Oh, rayos_.

Rápido como un relámpago y tratando de no morirse de vergüenza, tomó su celular. Habilitó la línea de Chat Noir y escribió:

«Recuérdame devolverte los ruleros cuando te pase a buscar para el baile».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo actualizando sin que tuvieran que pasar tres millones de años entre capítulo y capítulo? ¿Qué clase de realidad alterna y utópica es esta?  
> Ok, no. En realidad este es uno de los primerísimos caps que escribí :v ¡Disfruten!

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuán mala fue la idea de venir aquí?

—Un veinte.

—Eso se sale de la escala, Marinette.

—Menos mal que París tiene un héroe tan brillante como tú, Chat —dijo con monotonía—. Hurra.

Marinette y Chat Noir debían de ser las únicas dos personas en toda la fiesta que no estaban disfrutando de la velada. Por lo menos parecían ser los únicos que estaban de brazos cruzados y apoyados contra la pared. Se hallaban en una esquina oscura del primer piso del patio interno de la Collège Françoise Dupont. En la planta baja, Nino animaba el baile con total éxito tal y como lo había prometido. Alya se tomaba _selfies_ con todos sus compañeros de clase, aunque con algunos desconocidos también. Sus mejores amigos estaban haciendo de la noche uno de sus mejores recuerdos, mientras que ellos dos se habían apartado con cara de pocos amigos. Incluso Chloé parecía estar más mansa que de costumbre: bailaba con Sabrina y ambas parecían no tener ni una preocupación en el mundo.

Chat Noir observó de soslayo a su compañera. Marinette se había puesto un precioso vestido corto de color rosa pastel sin hombros, el cual tenía con un ancho lazo negro a la cintura, atado por detrás con un moño del mismo color. Para variar, se había hecho un rodete en vez de sus típicas coletas. Su maquillaje era sencillo, y había resaltado sus labios con un brillo labial que hacía que los ojos del héroe se escaparan para posarse en ellos. Se sentía raro mirando a su compañera de esa manera. Opinó, no obstante, que lo único que desentonaba con ella eran su postura y su semblante serio.

Tratar de disimular su enojo para con ella no había sido fácil durante las dos últimas semanas. Como Chat Noir, casi no le había dirigido la palabra desde su discusión, salvando unos días antes, en los que le había preguntado los detalles del baile vía mensaje de texto. Pero, ¿como Adrien? Ese sí había sido un desafío. Había intentado comportarse como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella, tratando de ser ese amigo ideal en todo momento. Mas esa es una tarea se torna un tanto difícil cuando sigues pensando que tu mejor amiga está siendo egoísta.

No obstante, con el paso de los días, parte del enojo poco a poco se había convertido en culpa y en arrepentimiento. Parte de él sabía que la había manipulado para que ella hiciese lo que él quería. Parte de él tuvo que resistirse varias veces para no visitarla en medio de la noche para pedirle disculpas. Pero su tozudez se había logrado imponer.

Con expresión inmutable, Marinette giró la cabeza y reparó en que estaba siendo examinada. Se miraron unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando ella suspiró.

—Chat Noir, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—Comportándonos como niños —admitió.

—Exactamente —Se despegó de la pared y descruzó los brazos—. Mira, Chat. Sé que tuviste las mejores intenciones cuando me insististe en que viniera, es sólo que…

—Está bien, Marinette. Yo no debí haberme metido en tus asuntos. Eso estuvo mal.

—Lo sé, gatito, lo sé —Le sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Es que, bueno, verás… Históricamente, nunca la he pasado del todo bien en estos eventos —le confesó—. Siempre me tropiezo con algo y arruino todo, o me peleo con Chloé. Si no es que, con mi mala suerte, algo me pasa antes de salir, lo que me impide ir a cualquier lado. Por eso hablé con Nino para decirle que, la verdad, todas esas cosas me han quitado las ganas de asistir a esta clase de fiestas —Suspiró—. Sé que en algún punto lo estoy defraudando, pero… —Y se encogió de hombros, con cara de resignación.

En un santiamén, el enojo de Chat Noir desapareció para darle todo el lugar al arrepentimiento y a la culpa. Nunca debió haber juzgado a su amiga sin antes conocer todos los detalles. Debió haberle preguntado antes. Debió haber respetado su decisión.

—Lo siento mucho, Mari.

—Ey, no es nada —dijo, dándole un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

—¿Amigos?

—Amigos.

El abrazo que se dieron significó una disculpa y un «gracias». Estuvieron unos minutos así, como queriendo compensar todo el tiempo perdido.

—¿Tienes ganas de bajar a la pista de baile? —preguntó Chat Noir finalmente.

—No realmente. La música electrónica no es exactamente lo mío…

—Porque la música disco es superior.

—Porque la música disco es superior —coincidió ella—. Además, a pesar de que te has vestido para la ocasión —señaló el chaleco gris y la pajarita verde que Chat Noir se había puesto sobre su traje de superhéroe—, creo que aun así destacarías entre la multitud. Por el antifaz y el rabo, más que nada. Y las orejitas.

—¿Más aún que ese de ahí? —Con el pulgar señaló a Kim, quien se había puesto un disfraz de pollo desplumado—. ¿Qué hace vestido así? No es una fiesta de disfraces.

—Le gusta resaltar —Marinette se encogió de hombros—. Tengo entendido que el año pasado fue un pulpo violeta. Pero sí, eres famoso, Chat Noir. Quizás al principio pensarán que también estás disfrazado; pero Alya se dará cuenta al instante. Además, nunca le dije ni a ella ni a Nino que vendría. Así que, si de la nada me viera contigo, estaríamos en aprietos. Yo porque tendría que darle explicaciones, y tú no te librarías de una entrevista.

—Todavía me sorprende que nadie se haya acercado a preguntarme qué hago aquí —señaló, consciente de que algún que otro profesor o adulto vigilante los había visto.

—O la poca iluminación nos jugó a favor y nadie se ha dado cuenta que eres tú, o nuestras miradas fulminantes repelieron a la gente. O ambas —supuso Marinette. Chat Noir rió.

—Entonces… ¿te llevo a casa?

—Mmmm, no. Me apetece hacer algo. Después de todo, estuve toda la tarde preparándome para la velada —dijo tomándose los lados del vestido.

—Tiene sentido. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Marinette se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Entonces una idea pareció de bajar del cosmos a su cabeza, puesto que sus ojos se iluminaron con todo el brillo del universo.

—Chat, ¿te gustaría ir al recital de Jagged Stone?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro —Marinette le regaló una sonrisa tan ancha como traviesa—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir? Lamento comunicarte que no tenemos entradas, Mari. Y ya deben de estar totalmente agotadas.

—Quizá pueda hacer algo al respecto —Sacó su teléfono celular de su pequeño bolso y abrió la aplicación de mensajes de texto.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó.

—Sólo digamos que soy la diseñadora oficial de la carátula de más de uno de sus últimos álbumes, por lo que siempre estoy invitada a sus recitales —Levantó la vista del aparato una vez hubo mandado el mensaje—. Y tú y Ladybug lo salvaron de las garras de Le Papillon hace unos meses. ¿No te parece que podría hacernos un favor a nosotros y dejarnos entrar al recital?

—Se supone que mis actos de héroe son desinteresados, Marinette —rió—. Pero ojalá te diga que sí.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Marinette se dedicó a mirar fijo su teléfono y susurrar «por favor, por favor» una y otra vez. Había un cierto grado de imposibilidad de que el músico estuviera al tanto de los mensajes que recibía, puesto que en unas horas saldría al escenario a tocar. No obstante, el destino pareció estar de lado de Marinette y de Chat Noir. Éste miró la pantalla del aparatito por sobre encima del hombro de su amiga mientras ella leía el mensaje.

—¿Me llevas a casa así voy a buscar un abrigo? —preguntó mientras se volteaba a sonreírle a su amigo.

—¿Después de este imposible milagro que has logrado? ¡Lo que quieras, Marinette! —exclamó.

—Vámonos entonces. También me cambiaré los zapatos, no puedo ir con éstos a un recital. Además me están matando.

Se colaron dentro de un aula —asegurándose de que no hubiese moros en la costa—, Chat Noir cargó a su amiga en brazos y salieron la Collège a través de una ventana. Subiendo y bajando por un par de edificios con ágiles saltos hasta llegar al hogar Dupain-Cheng, el héroe dejó a Marinette sobre su balcón. Entraron al dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ella se cambió los zapatos por unas zapatillas de lona negra y se puso una campera negra también. «Para no desentonar tanto», le susurró. Chat Noir se quitó la pajarita y el chaleco, los cuales Marinette guardó, por las dudas, en el fondo de su armario. Antes de partir, Marinette se arregló apenas y se aplicó nuevamente el brillo labial.

El recital no empezaría hasta sino dentro de unas horas, así que decidieron comer algo para matar el tiempo. Compraron unas hamburguesas, gaseosas y unas papas fritas en un local de comida rápida (en realidad Marinette las compró; Chat Noir esperó fuera para no llamar la atención) y cenaron sobre el techo de un edificio de tres pisos.

—A decir verdad, Mari, me asombra el hecho de que ni lo hayas pensado dos veces cuando te sugerí cargarte de aquí a allá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con la boca llena.

—No cualquiera daría un paseo tan largo saltando de techo a techo en brazos de un superhéroe. No soy el método de transporte más seguro, creo —se encogió de hombros.

—Al contrario, Chat, estoy segura de que no me soltarías porque _eres_ un superhéroe, después de todo —Le guiñó un ojo juguetona— Además, ya me has cargado antes y nunca me has fallado.

El halago se tradujo a un calor en las mejillas de Chat Noir. Agradeció que no hubiera mucha luz en el lugar en el que estaban.

—Y dime —Cambió de tema rápidamente para deshacerse de la sensación—, ¿cómo es que tienes el número personal de Jagged Stone? Por lo general son sus representantes los que se encargan de todo y los que se ponen en contacto con los artistas y demás.

—Jagged Stone es una estrella de rock —dijo Marinette con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. En otras palabras, hace lo que se le da la gana. Así que cuando diseñé la carátula de uno de sus discos por primera vez, me lo dio. La verdad es que nunca le escribo, sé que está ocupado y no quisiera molestarlo. Pero cuando me hacen un encargo, por lo general es Penny, su asistente, quien se pone en contacto conmigo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada en particular. Aunque, si te soy sincero, me resulta un tanto surreal que tengas el número de una estrella, eso es todo —Y se terminó lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa de un bocado.

—¿Más surreal que tener un mejor amigo superhéroe y estar, en este momento, cenando comida chatarra con él sobre un techo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— _Touché_.

Entre chistes, risas y papas fritas, el tiempo pasó volando. Buscaron un cesto para botar la basura, Chat Noir volvió a cargarse a Marinette en brazos y se dirigieron al estadio donde el recital tendría lugar. Jagged Stone había tenido la amabilidad de decirles dónde se hallaba su camarín para que pudieran entrar por allí; además de avisarle a todos los miembros de seguridad que, si veían al héroe o a su acompañante, no les restringieran el paso. Llegar a destino les llevó, entre salto y salto, unos veinte minutos.

Tal y como habían anticipado, Jagged Stone los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los invitó a beber algo —primero se aseguró personalmente de que sus bebidas no fueran alcohólicas— y conversaron unos minutos («Siempre del brazo de una chica, ¿eh, Chat Noir? ¿Y cómo estás tú, Marinette? ¿Rockeando esa creatividad salvaje tuya?»). No se quedó mucho tiempo con ellos, sin embargo. El espectáculo empezaría pronto y el músico debía ocuparse de unos últimos detalles. Así que, luego de despedirse del héroe y de Marinette, los dejó en manos de su asistente para que los guiara a la sección VIP.

Hallarse en el lugar más selecto del público significaba que se encontraban en el lugar más próximo para ver a Jagged Stone durante el espectáculo. El sector más privilegiado consistía, en su mayoría, de personas unos cuantos años mayores que ellos, casi todos vestidos de negro o con alguna distinción que demostraba su amor por el metal. Algunos incluso estaban maquillados como Jagged Stone o copiaban sus más conocidos atuendos.

—No te vayas a separar de mí, ¿eh? —dijo Chat Noir y tomó la mano de Marinette. Ella asintió, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente para buscar un lugar más central y cercano al escenario. Más de uno miró con curiosidad a Chat Noir, pero, seguramente, o pensaban que era un fan del superhéroe que por alguna razón se había vestido como él o no le daban importancia. El héroe de esa noche era Jagged Stone, no un niñato vestido de gato. Y así era como lo prefería Chat Noir.

Luego de unos minutos donde la excitación y la impaciencia general no hicieron más que casi materializarse en el aire, las luces se apagaron y el sonido indomable de una guitarra eléctrica invadió el estadio. El público rugió, aclamó y vitoreó en éxtasis. Marinette y Chat Noir se unieron a ellos, como siguiendo un instinto primitivo. Con un estallido de fuegos artificiales y de luces de colores cálidos e intermitentes, Jagged Stone hizo su entrada triunfal. Los sonidos casi erráticos se transformaron en las notas de uno de sus mayores éxitos y el recital se dio por oficialmente comenzado. Cada uno de los instrumentos se fue sumando a su debido momento, y fue entonces cuando el músico empezó a cantar.

Marinette, Chat Noir y unos centenares de personas se unieron al canto a todo pulmón. Sus cuerpos también se entregaban a la celebración metalera: algunos haciendo headbanging, otros, la mano cornuta. Parecía que no hubiera nadie que no estuviese saltando tampoco.

La primera canción finalizó, mas Jagged Stone no les dio ni tiempo ni lugar para un respiro: empezó a tocar uno de los temas de su último álbum y el público enloqueció. Marinette no paraba de cantar y de gritar; Chat Noir sabía que al día siguiente su amiga apenas podría hablar si tenía suerte. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? ¿Qué era perder la voz durante unos días si eso significaba entregarse a lo que sería una de las mejores noches de sus vidas?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Chat Noir atrajo a su compañera por la cintura, a lo que Marinette respondió rodeándolo por el hombro. Ambos empezaban a sentir el calor del delirio y de la muchedumbre, pero la música y el compartir el momento los dejaron en un segundo plano.

Mientras el baterista le daba rienda suelta a su talento —las vibraciones del instrumento los hacían sentir como si estuviesen en medio de un terremoto—, Jagged Stone por fin le habló a sus fans. En un francés con notable acento extranjero, les dio la bienvenida al show y las gracias por recibirlo. Chat Noir, Marinette y todos los presentes apreciaron el gesto: su idioma no era exactamente el más fácil de aprender, y la estrella de rock había hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo para comunicarse con ellos en él. Cerró su breve discurso prometiéndoles que la próxima vez su francés sería mejor y nuevamente empezó a tocar.

Marinette dio unos cuantos brincos de suma alegría: era una de sus canciones favoritas. Chat Noir no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella y empezar a saltar también. Jagged Stone cantó para ellos, ellos cantaron para Jagged Stone, para el cielo; a veces Chat Noir se volteaba para cantarle a Marinette y ella a él como en aquella tarde de karaoke.

El espectáculo transcurrió entre música, calor, vitoreos y sudor. Chat Noir estaba impresionado con Marinette y su aparente energía inagotable, puesto que había saltado, bailado, gritado y cantado el triple que él; y eso que era el héroe quien llevaba el traje mágico que le permitía exigirle más a su cuerpo. Incluso sentía sus rodillas flaquear, pero Marinette daba la impresión de poder seguir saltando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Totalmente confiada, con los ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: ésta era la Marinette que a Chat Noir le gustaría ver todos los días, todo el tiempo, cada vez que la tuviera enfrente. Pero los problemas del futuro quedarían para el futuro, ahora solamente se iba a dedicar a disfrutar de su amiga en su estado más libre, más pleno.

Para cuando el recital estaba poco a poco llegando a su fin, Jagged Stone habló una última vez a su público antes de tocar dos de las canciones más esperadas, las cuales eran las únicas que tenían un orden específico. Las había compuesto inspirándose en su experiencia como akuma y en cómo Ladybug y Chat Noir lo habían salvado: «Susurros de mariposa» y «Ángel carmesí, fiera nocturna» eran sus títulos. Jagged Stone agradeció a París y a sus héroes —Chat Noir apreció que no mencionara el hecho de que él estaba en el público, esa noche cualquier tipo de atención que no fuera de Marinette era indeseada— por la inolvidable velada y, por última vez en la noche, comenzó a arrancarle sonidos maravillosos a su guitarra.

La primera de las canciones empezaba con notas lúgubres que reflejaban aquello que el artista había sentido cuando Le Papillon lo había esclavizado. Poco a poco el ritmo empezaba a acelerarse hasta estallar casi con violencia para el estribillo; la forma que había tenido Jagged Stone para plasmar su odio y su ira de akuma.

El pogo empezó junto al estribillo, y alguien empujó bruscamente a Marinette. De no haber sido por Chat Noir, quien la atajó en sus brazos, ella hubiera acabado sobre el piso. Todavía abrazados, los amigos dirigieron una mirada asesina al responsable de la casi caída de Marinette, aunque éste, concentrado en su baile extático, nunca se enteró de ello. Ni modo. Marinette se giró la cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa ancha de agradecimiento a Chat Noir; azul y verde chocaron y dos alientos fatigosos respiraron el mismo aire. Y de pronto, nada. Las miradas dejaron de encontrarse, el espacio entre ambos desapareció, y Chat Noir descubrió que el brillo labial de Marinette sabía a fresa. Decidió que a partir de ese momento sería su fruta favorita.

Cayeron en la cuenta de que el recital había terminado cuando innumerables gritos y aplausos los aturdieron de repente. Chat Noir y Marinette se separaron lentamente, y apenas si se vieron a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada, un tanto avergonzados.

Poco a poco los vitoreos fueron muriendo, y la gente empezó a vaciar el estadio. Chat Noir miró la hora en su bastón mágico: eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—Debería llevarte a casa, tus padres deben de estar preguntándose dónde estás —dijo, ignorando de dónde salía el valor para dirigirle la palabra a Marinette.

—No te preocupes, les dije que seguramente me quedaría hasta tarde ayudando a Nino y a Alya. Pero sí —asintió, su precioso rostro todo sonrojado—, creo que es mejor ir a casa.

Estar en la zona VIP les permitió salir con más rapidez que el resto. Buscaron un guardia de seguridad, quien, siguiendo las órdenes de darles acceso a donde quisieran, les señaló dónde encontrarían a Penny. Una vez dieron con ella, le dieron las gracias por todo. A Jagged Stone no se lo veía por ninguna parte, y su asistente les explicó que en esos momentos seguramente estaría con el resto de los músicos. Chat Noir y Marinette le pidieron que lo saludara de su parte, y con una última despedida, buscaron una ventana por donde salir.

En un acuerdo tácito y sin decirse nada, el superhéroe se cargó a Marinette en brazos. Minutos después ya estaban recorriendo París de salto en salto. El viento frío de la noche fue un cambio bienvenido por Chat Noir quien, entre los saltos, el sudor y los eventos recientes, sentía el cuerpo arder. Se sentía como en un trance, como si su cuerpo y su mente no se hallaran en los mismos planos de la realidad. Marinette, por su parte, parecía estar evitando su mirada a toda costa.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Chat Noir, nunca habría podido decir si el trayecto al hogar Dupain-Cheng se le había hecho corto o largo, si había durado segundos, minutos, años o eternidades. Y, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a destino.

Chat Noir dejó a Marinette con delicadeza sobre el balcón.

—Dame un segundo, ahora te traigo tus cosas.

—Está bien, Mari, yo voy por ellas.

Bajaron a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo último que querían era asustar de muerte a Tom y a Sabine. Especialmente porque eso vendría de la mano de miles de preguntas incómodas, particularmente un «¿Cómo es que no te oímos llegar?».

El problema, pues, fue el desorden de Marinette. En su afán de largarse los más rápido posible para ir al recital de Jagged Stone, la jovencita había dejado sus zapatos tirados por ahí. Por lo tanto, en medio de la oscuridad, éstos se volvieron un obstáculo que provocaron que su dueña cayera, ruidosamente, de bruces sobre el piso.

Chat Noir corrió a ayudarla a levantarse, y allí sus peores temores se hicieron realidad:

—¿Marinette? ¿Eres tú?

Intercambiaron miradas de desesperación.

—Vete, Chat, no te preocupes —susurró ella con urgencia.

—Pero, Mari-

—¡Vete, Chat! Yo lo soluciono.

No le quedó otra más que asentir, confiar en ella y marcharse.

Volvió a la mansión Agreste con la velocidad de alguien quien es perseguido por el mismísimo diablo, si bien sabía que la única que tendría problemas sería Marinette.

Bueno, él tenía _otros_ problemas con los que lidiar ahora. De carácter más… internos.

—Felicidades, chico —dijo Plagg con un sarcasmo casi profesional no bien Adrien deshizo su transformación—. Te has metido en el embrollo emocional más grande que haya visto en mi vida. Y eso que llevo miles y miles de años en este mundo. ¡Me has impresionado y todo! Ahora —Hizo una pausa dramática— dilo.

Adrien lo miró con cara de cachorrito regañado. No estaba de humor para complacerlo.

—¿Tengo que?

—Después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, es lo mínimo que me merezco.

Adrien suspiró, derrotado.

—Me gusta Marinette.

—Bien —le sonrió malicioso y satisfecho—. Zanjado el hecho de que he tenido la razón desde el principio de los tiempos, tenemos que ocuparnos de una pregunta importante: ¿Y ahora, qué?

Adrien prendió una luz tenue y se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama.

—No lo sé.

—¿Vas a seguir visitándola?

—No lo sé.

—¿Seguirán siendo amigos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y qué pasará con Ladybug?

—No lo…

—Sí, no lo sabes, ya lo sé.

—Creo… que no me di cuenta que me gustaba Mari justamente por Ladybug —dijo, sentándose—. Cuando me enamoré de ella fue… un flechazo. Como si me hubiera partido un rayo. Por eso pensé que Marinette no me gustaba de esa forma: no me pasó lo mismo con ella. Con Mari fue más… ¿progresivo? Fue como hundirse lentamente. Me di cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde.

—Por favor, basta de comparaciones cursis —rogó Plagg con amargura—. En otras palabras, ahora te gustan dos chicas. Por lo menos sabes que con _una_ de ellas es recíproco. El problema es que no tiene ni idea de quién eres. Bueno, ese es _un_ problema, si consideramos tus sentimientos por Ladybug como _otro_ problema.

Adrien empezó a desesperarse, cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido. Se puso de pie, agarrándose la cabeza.

—Ugh, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Es decir! ¡Ladybug es inteligente, divertida, astuta, genial, gentil y tiene unos ojos azules que me vuelven loco! ¡Y Mari, por su lado, también es inteligente y divertida y...!

De pronto, silencio súbito. El kwami ladeó la cabeza confundido y expectante ante tan abrupta interrupción.

—¿Plagg…? —preguntó Adrien con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué posibilidades hay… de que Mari y Ladybug sean la misma persona…?

—Hm, bueno… —dijo el kwami cruzándose de brazos—. El Maestro Fu suele elegir héroes que siempre resultan ser cercanos…

—¿«El Maestro Fu»? ¿Quién es ese?

—Y, si bien no puedo percibir auras como lo hace Wayzz… —dijo meditabundo e ignorando la pregunta.

—¿Wayzz? ¿Quién es ese?

—… el aura de Tikki se siente un poquitito más fuerte cuando estás con tus amigos. Pero no puedo sentirla cuando eres Chat Noir. Así que realmente no puedo confirmar nada.

—¿Tikki?

—La kwami de Ladybug, mi contraparte —respondió como si de la cosa más obvia del mundo se tratase.

—Oh. ¡Oh! —Pequeñas y grandes cosas empezaron esclarecerse para Adrien—. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡Por ello Ladybug sabía de mi primera visita a Mari! Oh, Dios. Y aquella vez en la que encontré a Marinette luego de haber peleado con un akuma… ¡No me había seguido! ¡Estaba apurándose para volver a su casa! ¡Y la mentira del patrullaje! ¡Ella sabía que podría encubrirme como Ladybug si alguien le preguntaba! ¡Argh!

Tratando de asimilar esta catarata de nueva información que acababa de sacudir los cimientos de su universo, Adrien se tiró nuevamente de espaldas a su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba sofocarse con ella y morir en ese mismo instante. Le pareció oír a Plagg decir algo sobre máscaras y magias de kwami que ocultaban su identidad, pero Adrien estaba demasiado absorto en su realización como para darle importancia. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ¿qué? ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera sabido antes? No estaba del todo seguro.

Pensó en Ladybug (quien ahora era Marinette, ¡ahora era Marinette!), y en cómo le había dejado en claro, con la firme dulzura que la destacaba, que no tenía intenciones de hacerse conocer tras el antifaz. Y sus razones eran más que válidas.

Adrien se preguntó entonces qué había pensado Marinette cuando él se había aparecido por primera vez en su habitación. De algún modo, ella había sido partícipe del embrollo. No que le estuviera echando la culpa, pero…

Suspiró. No podía enojarse con ella, y se imaginó que ella tampoco con él. Probablemente Marinette se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad desde un principio, así como Chat Noir también. Él había querido conocer más a su amiga, ella seguramente había querido saber más de su compañero contra el crimen sin que él supiera que estaba conociendo a la chica tras el antifaz. Todo se les había salido de las manos a los dos. Y Adrien no tenía a otro que responsabilizar más que a sí mismo, él había sido quien había tenido la estúpida idea de comenzar a visitarla con su álter ego.

—Deberías irte a dormir, muchacho —dijo Plagg, quitándole la almohada de la cara—. No puedes hacer mucho ahora, y no he vivido una situación que no haya sido mejorada con una buena noche de descanso.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Adrien se puso de pie para buscar un pijama.

Luego de cambiarse y de lavarse los dientes, por fin se metió en la cama. Una vez cómodo bajo las sábanas, apagó la luz, y su kwami se acostó a su lado.

—Lo siento, Plagg. De verdad tendría que haberte escuchado desde un principio.

—Si te soy sincero, admiro tu capacidad para hacer lo que se te dé la gana cuando eres Chat Noir. Eres tan cabeza dura como yo. Somos tal para cual —dijo en la oscuridad—. Ahora duérmete. Verás cómo mañana todo mejora.

Esbozando una sonrisita, Adrien le acarició la cabeza con el índice.

Su único problema fue que el sueño y el mañana tardaron en demasiado en llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hace falta aclarar, pero está claro que este fic lo empecé mucho antes de que arrancara la segunda temporada, por lo que algunas cosas ahora no son congruentes con la serie.
> 
> Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado el cap :D Es la primera vez que escribo alto tan largo que además es un slow-burn, así que las críticas son más que súper bienvenidas.
> 
> Y como siempre, gracias por leer c:

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
